One World
by Scarlet.Footprints.On.My.Heart
Summary: The girls are marked for murder. The boys are paid protectors. And the only way to keep them safe is to lie But can they keep up the facade? They must choose: either their lives, or their love. Which must sacrifice? One Life, One love...One World 3
1. Encounter At The Mall

**Chapter One**

Encounter At The Mall

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any of The Characters…But If I did, That would be so totally baller! :D**_

_**With the girls that we all know and love :D**_

"Oh my god! Sakura if you don't get this I'm buying it for myself!" squeeled and over-excited Ino.

"Ino you've been saying that about every single outfit you've seen. I'm sure if you had the chance you'd actually buy the whole entire mall!" Sakura said looking at her best friend. For the past two hours now, four girls had been walking around the mall in Konoha, Japan looking at all of the Japanese fashions.

"I think Sakura-Chan is right. We should manage our money better." TenTen agreed

Hinata looked down at the floor, afraid to speak up. She mustered all the courage she could before speaking. "B-besides we o-only have a limited amount of m-money. It's pr-probably better t-to save it."

Sakura looked at her shy best friend and smiled at her for reassurance. Hinata wasn't really the talkative type so she knew that just those two sentences meant a lot for Hinata. "See Ino! Even Hinata agrees with us!"

"Ugh. You guys are no fun! We barely even scratched the surface!" Ino pouted.

"Are you serious?" TenTen began "; we've been around this mall at least 10 times already! Look at yourself, Ino! You're carrying 11 shopping bags!"

"Well, you know what they say…when opportunity comes a-knockin' answer the door!" Ino reassured

Sakura gave Ino a WTH look before speaking. "And who says that?!"

"Me silly!" -innocent smile- (sigh) "Sometimes I seriously think there's something wrong with you guys."

"I could say the same thing." TenTen muttered under her breathe but Ino still heard her.

Sakura felt the tension between Ino and TenTen grow so she decided to act fast before a catfight erupted. I mean, the shoppaholic fighting the tomboy? That can't possibly turn out well. "C'mon guys let's go get some pizza I'm starving!"

"Okay that sounds good."

"Ewww pizza is fattening but okay."

"F-fine with m-me."

(A/N If you don't know who said the three sentences above the order goes TenTen, Ino, and then Hinata. I tried to make it obvious so sorry if it's not)

The girls headed towards the food court, Ino struggling trying to carry the 11 bags. The rest of the girls only had one or two bags and weren't having much trouble.

"See Ino! I told you that buying everything you see wasn't the smartest idea." Sakura said shaking a finger in Ino's face. Ino of course couldn't slap the finger away because she was a little preoccupied with the bags at the moment.

"Get that finger out of my face before I bite it off!" Ino threatened.

"Figures," Sakura started. "A pig like you would love to bite me you know…since you're _such_ a pig.

"At least I don't have a humongous billboard forehead like you!" Ino shot back.

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Guys, stop arguing! You're drawing attention to us!" TenTen said sternly. She always felt like she was the mom and the peacemaker of the whole entire group.

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

"Fine." Ino repeated.

"Thank you!" TenTen murmured.

"God Tennie you're such a killjoy! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend!" Ino said. TenTen just kicked Ino under the table causing Ino to yelp in pain.

"Last time I checked you don't have one either, and besides I don't even want one. Who wants to date someone who's probably just gonna break your heart anyway?"

"Y-you know TenTen n-not all guys are as h-horrible as you m-make them out t-to be." Hinata said while breaking apart her chopsticks.

"She's right Tennie! Look, if I give you three good reasons on why having a boyfriend is so important, will you at least try to find one?!" Ino asked trying to convince TenTen.

"Ha, knowing you the reasons will probably be 1) they're hot 2) they're very hot and 3) they're so hot they make you wanna go jump head-first into a pool…" TenTen said knowingly.

Ino sweat-dropped. _How does she know these things?!_

As Ino and TenTen continued to bicker and Hinata tried to eat in peace, Sakura was lost in her own little world.

'_I can't believe Ino is talking about boyfriends at a time like this. Did she already forget what happened to me?!' _Sakura thought.

'_**Don't worry I'm sure she's just trying to get you back in the dating game! I mean you can't quit dating forever!'**_ Her Inner said trying to comfort…herself…I guess.

_Maybe I will…I just- I just can't go through that pain again it was too much and the best way to avoid a problem is to never go near it…right?_

'_**EEHH WRONG! The best to get over a fear is to conquer it! Besides, you can't keep me away from all of these hot guys! **_

'_Are you sure you're not Ino's inner?'_

'_**Well right now I wish I was because she's making more sense than you right now!'**_

_Gee…how comforting' _Sakura thought sarcastically

_**Well at least I'm not selfish like you!'**_

'_You are me! So you're calling yourself selfish you know!'_

'_**Well it's not my fault that I'm stuck in your body!'**_

'_Hmmm…sounds like a personal problem to me.'_

'_**Hmph, whatever. I'm taking a vacation.**_

'_Good and when you leave do me a favor…don't come back.'_

_**With the Boys That We all know...And Hate…jk :)**_

"Why are we at the mall?! This is where troublesome women go." A boy with a pineapple hairdo asked.

"We're here because we're casing the place. For this mission, we have to make sure we know every inch of Konoha or else everything we worked hard for will be useless." A guy with pearl colored eyes and abnormally long hair responded.

"WELL WE CAN'T CASE ANYTHING ON AN EMPTY STOMACHE! WHO'S UP FOR RAMEN!?" A boy with blonde spiky hair yelled. The blonde tried to run to the ramen stand only to be pulled back by the collar of his White and Black shirt.

"Shut up dobe, you're going to blow our cover." Said a bored looking guy with onyx eyes and hair formed like a chickens butt.

"Let go of me teme! And what cover are you talking about?! We don't even have covers yet!" The blonde yelled in the boy's ear. The Man with onyx eyes whacked the blonde on top of the head.

"Stop it Uchiha!" The guy with pearl eyes hissed. "He does have a point. We need to come up with new names, new stories, new identities, new everything! From now on my name is no longer Neji Hyuuga, it's…Luis Agu."

…

…

…

"Whatever. That's kind of a gay name but then again you are kind of a gay person. I mean, look at your hair. There is no excuse for it to be that long!" The blonde said squinting his eyes as if he were trying to find something on Neji that wasn't girlish. Naruto yet again received a hit on the head.

"OWWWWWWWW!! Haven't you guys ever heard that violence is NOT the answer?!" Naruto asked while rubbing his head,

"Yeah we've heard of it, but talking is so troublesome. Hitting is so much easier and it's more fun." The guy with pineapple hair said.

Neji sighed getting annoyed with the guys. "Just pick new names, already! We don't have a lot of time!"

"OK INSTEAD OF NARUTO MY NAME WILL BE KEKE BELIEVE IT!" The obnoxious blonde exclaimed. He smiled like he had just found the cure for cancer or something.

The other three just looked at him with a WTH look on their face.

"Fine. My name will be Hulio instead of Shikamaru." Said the guy with the pineapple-like hair.

Silence.

"Hulio!? AHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAH!WTH! DUDE YOU ARE TAKING WAAAY TO MANY SPANISH CLASSES!" Once again, Naruto got bonked on the head. Will he ever learn?! I think not. The guys all turned to the last remaining dude, which was the onyx eyed man.

"Hn. I don't want to change my name. Besides we're still gonna look the same so what are new names gonna do?" said the man who looked bored out of his mind.

"Sasuke, just go with it. It's not that hard." Replied...ahem...Luis..

"(sigh) you pick a name for me. I don't feel like picking one right now." Sasuke said.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S CALL YOU TEME!" Naruto (Keke) yelled

"And let's call you retarded as Heck(AN I don't cuss so use ur imagination XD)." Sasuke shot back giving him a death glare.

"Sasuke, why do you always have to make things troublesome?" Shikamaru asked. "Let's just call you…Sai.

"Why the heck would I want to be called Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause you look like one." Shikamaru said shrugging his shoulders like it was so obvious.

"Hn. Whatever I'll be glad when this whole thing is over" Said Sasuke (Sai) as he started to walk towards the food court. The guys followed him to the place he was going. They didn't know it yet, but this is where the start of a very...mmm..how should I put this... interesting life began.

_**With the most awesomest girls! …is awesomest even a word 0.o**_

"Hey S-sakura are y-you okay?" Hinata asked, her pearl eyes filled with worry."

No answer

"Yo, Sakura, answer us!" Ino demanded while snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face hoping to startle her back to her senses. Again, no answer. Ino sighed. "There's only one person who knows how to wake up someone from a daydream." Ino said putting one finger up. Both her and Hinata looked over at TenTen who rolled her eyes in frustration. Again TenTen had to be 'Super Mom'.

TenTen got out of her seat, walked over to Sakura's seat and stood in front of her. She put both of her hands on Sakura's shoulders. Then, very forcefully, she began to shake Sakura.

"WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PINK FLUFF-BALL!" TenTen yelled. Saying those things and shaking her would definitely bring Sakura back.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A GOOD FOR NOTHING PINK FLUFF-BALL YOU BUN-HEAD!!" Sakura yelled at TenTen, coming out of her trance. TenTen just shrugged off the insults.

"Welcome back to earth Forehead-girl. We missed you" said Ino not even looking at Sakura.

"Oh shut it, Ino Pig. What are you looking at anyway?" Sakura asked following Ino's gaze as did Hinata and TenTen.

"The hotties that are waiting in line for ramen." Ino said simply pointing her index finger toward the Ramen stand. She giggled. "And look, there's even one for all of us! How baller is that?!"

"Baller?!" The other 3 girls asked in unison.

"Yeah it's my new word." Ino said while standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Ino smirked evilly. "To go get us some dates."

TenTen almost choked on the grape soda she was drinking. The word 'date' just made her shiver. TenTen wasn't the kind of person to get involved in a relationship.

Sakura just stared at Ino with an I-don't-know-if-you-remember-but-I-just-got-out-of-a-bad-relationship-and-I'm-not-ready-to-date look. All of a sudden, a big 'THUD' sounded on the floor. Yup...you guessed it...Hinata had fainted. Let's just say that when it comes to 'dating' 3 out of four girls don't really know what in the world they're doing. Ino took this chance to run to the ramen stand before the girls could recover and Pen Ino down.

_'I know that Sakura had a really bad break-up, but I'm sure she'll thank me for this one day'. _Ino thought to herself as she slowed to a walk. When she was sure that the girls couldn't catch up, she pulled up to the boys and stood by them.

"Ohayo, I'm Yamanaka, Ino!" she smiled her biggest smile but she inwardly sighed when she saw that the boys looked at her like she was crazy…well _most_ of the boys anyway.

"HEY THERE! MY NAME IS NARU- OW!" Naruto (Keke) yelled hopping up and down holding his foot. Neji had slammed his foot down on top of Naruto's right when the blonde was about to say his real name. Of course someone as dense as Naruto would forget that he was undercover.

"Ano…nice to meet you Naruow…" Ino said unsure of what to say.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled like an idiot. "eheheheheh my name is actually Keke and my last name is Naruow." Naruto said nervously trying to save his cover.

_Yeah, Keke Naruow…that's a real nice name!' _Naruto thought sarcastically to himself.

Ino looked over her shoulder. TenTen, Ino, and Sakura were running towards her. She had to make this fast.

"Okay look you guys! My friends and I are looking for someone to hang out with. That's them running towards me getting ready to rip my head off." Ino said rather fast and pointing her thumb over her shoulder to signal where they were. She didn't even let them look at the girls before she grabbed a random boys hand and started to write numbers on it. The boy looked at her with a confused expression on his face. But he didn't snap his hand back because, well, he was too lazy to do that. Yes, Ino was writing on the infamous Hulio that we all know and love.

"Here's my number in case you want to make any plans." She said as she finished writing her number down. She looked over her shoulder once more. They were getting closer. "Well, I gotta go tootles!" Ino said before waving and running off to Kami knows where. The damage had been done, and _oh_ how Ino would regret it….at least for now.

**Authors Box Yay! :D**

**Oh Mi Gosh! I know that chapter just had to suck. But I'm not very good with beginnings so don't kill me. I'll be updating the next chapter soon But not tonight, most likely tomorrow, because it's already 10:07 here. :0. plus I got to get back on schedule for stupid school D-:. This Is my first fanfic so I'm so sorry if it's bad, and don't worry this will be mostly SasuSaku and I will put them more in the story. They gotta warm up a little first 10 people say that I should discontinue the story I will D:. Please give me any of your suggestions and I will try my best to use them D if I do use them, I will acknowledge you in the next chapter :D Constructive Critiscm is okay with me but NO flames please :D**

**R&R D (Psst if U do you get Panda Express :D!)**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha :D**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**The Meeting**

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto, but if you're reading this, it probably means you don't either. so HA!

**Okay I have a couple of announcements to make! First off I forgot to make the dedications!! :0! Well I dedicate the**** whole concept of the story to one of my best friends Jojo! :D. But I dedicate this Chapter to my first (:D) and only D: reviewer: sparkling-ruby. Thankiez! But even though I only got one review, I feel kind of good because if your reading this, that means you must've liked the first chapter and are curious to see what happens in this chapter :D!(hopefully). Oh yeah, I almost forgot! With me today is the infamous Nej-I mean Luis Agu…**

**Luis: Hn. This is a gay story and you deserve to die.**

**MomoUchiha:….Thank You?**

**Luis: I hope you get shot…**

**MU: DON'T MAKE ME TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE A BARBIE COLLECTION!**

**Luis….**

**(Readers):…**

**Luis: -starts crying- I CANT HELP IT! HER HAIR IS JUST SO BLONDE AND LONG AND PRETTY. WHY CAN'T MY HAIR BE LIKE THAT?!**

**MU: aww don't cry, Nej- I mean Luis! Just find your happy place! Let's sing a song :D!**

**Luis: I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC!**

**MU:…woooow…..**

-Recap-

"Here's my number in case you want to make any plans." She said as she finished writing her number down. She looked over her shoulder once more. They were getting closer. "Well, I gotta go tootles!" Ino said before waving and running off to Kami knows where. The damage had been done, and _oh_ how Ino would regret it….at least for now.

-End Recap-

_**Ino's POV**_:

'_Ah! I gotta get out of here! If I don't, TenTen will rip my head off, Sakura will hit me with a bat, and I'm sure Hinata will run me over with her car!' _Ino thought. She quickly ran into the first store she saw, not really caring what it was. _'Just as long as I'm not murdered.' _Ino thought.

_**The Other Girls Point of view:**_

Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen couldn't believe what Ino had just said not to long ago! She said she was going to get us some dates. It wasn't a big surprise that Ino would go and try get a date but she said she was going to go _us _some dates. Keyword: US! TenTen could've easily caught up with Ino, but she had to stay and help Hinata because she had fainted. They were now running after Ino but they couldn't quite make out which one of the many blondes in the mall was her.

"She said that the (pant) guys were at the (pant) ramen stand." Sakura said trying to keep up with TenTen.

"I know, but I (pant) can't tell (pant) which one is her! I never noticed how (pant) many blondes comes to the (pant) mall!." TenTen said running at top speed as Sakura and Hinata trailed after her.

The girls slowed to a walk as the ramen shop came into view. They looked around, but the only blonde they saw by the ramen shop was a boy who looked like he was just as excited about ramen as Ino was about shopping.

"OH MY KAMI! DOES THIS LINE EVER MOVE?! I'M ABOUT TO DIE OF STARVATION HERE!" said the spikey-haired blonde. Hinata inwardly giggled at the obnoxious boy. '_cute'_ she thought.

"Uhmm excuse me," Sakura began looking at the raven-haired man ", did you by any chance see a girl about my age with blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and about my height come by?"

"Hn." Was all the raven-haired man said.

"Hn?! Wth is hn?!" Sakura asked well, more like demanded.

"Hn" he said again.

" Listen, you! You better answer me this instant or I am going to pimp slap you!" Sakura said pointing a finger in his face.

"Go away." Sai (Sasuke) said.

"Nope! Not until you tell me wth 'Hn' means.

"Do I look like a dictionary to you?" Sai (Sasuke) asked.

"No you look more like a retard with chicken-butt hair to me!" Sakura shot back. Sasuke sighed. '_Girls are so…hmm what's the word…ah yes troublesome ' _Sasuke thought to himself as he used the word one of his friends used.

"You're annoying."

"And you're ugly!...Now that we've stated the obvious, how about answering my question!?"

The two continued to bicker for the next 5 minutes. Shikamaru had long since walked away to go sleep at a table. Neji was waiting in line for food. Naruto continued to yell at the slow people in front of him, and TenTen and Hinata were trying to get Sakura to stop arguing with the chicken-butt haired man.

"Come on Sakura! This fruitcup isn't worth our time!" TenTen said pulling one of Sakuras arms in the opposite direction. '_Man, I know that Sakura is Lady Tsunade's new apprentince and all but how did she get so strong?! She's just a medic-nin after all. Normally, I would be able to carry Sakura, but now I can't even move her! Must've been from all of those walls she punched after that huge break-up.' _TenTen thought as she finally decided to give up on moving Sakura.

"So Mister chicken-butt haired man, what gives you the right to act like you is the king of Konoha?" Sakura demanded.

"My Ichizoku is the toughest in all of Konoha…all of ours is." Sasuke said in a bored tone

"Well, What do you know?! You _can_speak in complete sentences. And it only took, I'm guessing, 16 years?" Sakura asked sarcastically trying to guess his age.

"Hn whatever you say pinky"

Silence…

Silence…

**BAM! **

No one calls Sakura Pinky! Sakura had punched the living daylights out of Sasuke!...or so she thought.

She thought she had punched Sasuke in his most sensitive pressure point until…

_**Poof!**_

The supposed-to-be Sasuke had…disappeared?

'_What?! A clone?! But if that was a clone then…where's the real one?!'_ Sakura thought. All of a sudden, Sakura felt hot, warm breathe trickle down the back of her neck.

"Behind you, Pinky" she heard a voice say. Quick as lightening, she whipped around to find the man with Onyx eyes and Raven colored hair.

"You're gonna' have to do better than that, Pinky. In case you didn't hear me, My Ichizoku is the toughest around. The Uchiha clan." He said flatly.

" Oh really?! Well I have a message for the 'Uchiha Clan': YOU CAN ALL GO Die IN A DITCH FOR ALL I CARE!!"

"Hn."

Sakura threw her hands in the air and yelled "YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Before she turned on her heel and stalked off to go find Ino. She was more upset then ever now! TenTen and Hinata followed close behind her

'_So now she finally decides to listen to me!' _TenTen Thought as she rolled her eyes.

Hinata was almost out of ear-shot until she heard the obnoxious blonde call out to her.

"Hey!! Wait Up A minute!!" Naruto said running up to Hinata who was trailing behind TenTen and Sakura. Sakura continued to walk forward but TenTen looked around to see Hinata a little behind her talking to the blonde bubble-headed idiot.

"You guys seem new here so if you want we can show you around!" sad Naruto rubbing the back of his head and grinning the grin only Naruto could do. And, no he didn't already forget that Ino had given them her number. But maybe he didn't want to talk to Ino, pinky, or the bun-head. He slipped a piece of paper in Hinata's hand before walking back to the line. Hinata's mouth was gaped open, and TenTen watched as hinata turned from faint pink to tomato red and finally to boiling hot red.

'_Well, well, well. Hinata! What do we have here?! I guess it's true when they say good girls like bad guys…well annoying guys in this case.' _TenTen thought. '_Maybe we won't bash Ino's head in that much seeing that she got Hinata a crush but she will pay for making us run into those freaks! I'm so glad we don't have to see them again!'_ TenTen thought.

OH, TenTen…how you are so wrong.

* * *

**Author's Box :D**

I know, I know, this chapter was so much shorter than the other one but don't worry, I'll update at least one more time today! So now I have some good news, some bad news, and some ultra-horrible news!

The good news is that Nej- I mean Luis has left the building! :D

Readers:-clap clap clap clap- YAY!

I told him to go buy a Barbie doll, rip the head off, fill the inside of the doll with peanut butter, then give it to the dog to chew up! :D I mean, that always worked for me!

The bad news is that he took me literally, so he's now on his way to go find the singer of the 'Barbie Girl' song and do the above to her….

The ultra-horrible news is: I will not be updating as much D:! I can only update on weekends and holidays because I don't have time during the week. I have to go to school, then go with dad to finish his work, then I have to go with to pick up my dad's gf. By the time I get home I have to finish homework, go run, take a shower, lay out my clothes, and eat dinner, and I have to be in bed by 9! Sucky, huh? I'll try to write during school (I have nothing better to do)!

Also please review because I only got one review on my first chappie D: Don't make me turn into one of those authors who says 'I need 5 reviews or else I'll discontinue the story!' because that's not fair to the people who really like the story.

(Psst but if I do get 5 reviews I'll convince Gaara to sing for us! ;)

P.S. No I haven't forgotten Ino! She'll come back in da next chapter don't worry!

MomoUchiha


	3. Maneuvers

* * *

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Maneuvers**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...that would be way to much work for me!

**Hi people! :D I just wanted to say hi before I start the next chapter! And please, please go to my website and vote in the poll! I already started a new story and I've barely even started this one lol! It's called 'My Better Half' and it's basically one big family feud over Sakura's Boyfriend and whatnot. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to serrenna for adding me to their favs and also to Ana for reviewing! :D! Oh Mi Gosh Thank You so Much! :D okies, on with Chapter Three:**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

It had been about 15 minutes since Ino ran away, and now Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata were looking for her.

"When I find her, I'm going to punch her in her throat!" Sakura shouted. Ooh, yeah…she was peeved.

"Calm down Sakura-Chan! It's not like we actually have to date whatever guys Ino picked, ne?" TenTen said trying to calm down Sakura.

"I know but still it's her fault for making me run into that jerk back there!" Sakura said, gritting her teeth as she did so. Sakura _hated_ to be insulted, and humiliated., and she felt like that Uchiha had done both in less then 15 minutes! It was ridicule!

"Ino will never see daylight again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed maniacally while TenTen and Hinata just slowly backed away from the emo-Sakura. It was best not to tick her off at a moment like this. Not when you saw blood-lust in her eyes! I sure hope Ino has a plan on how to get herself out of this one…'cause she's gonna' need one.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Ino was hiding in a circle-ish clothes rack in between all of the clothes, way in the back of whatever store she was in. Ino had her eyes clamped shut afraid of seeing TenTen, Sakura, or Hinata. Ino dared a peek outside of the clothes rack. She opened one eye, and then another, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the clothes all around her. She pulled two shirts away from each other and almost choked on her breath when she saw the scene in front of her. She was in a men's clothing store! Ino almost fainted! Since when was this store here?! No, wait, the _real_ question is: since when has there been this many cute guys here!?

'_I'm in Heaven!'_ thought Ino as she slowly walked out and away from her hiding place. Even when she is about to get murdered by her friends, all she can seem to think about is boys! Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…when will she ever learn?! Answer: Never.

As Ino made her way to the exit, she heard guys wolf-whistling around her. '_Oh, yeah.'_ Ino thought. _'I could get used to this!'_ As Ino was looking around she heard a voice that sounded way too familiar.

"Teme, come and help me pick out a jacket!" she heard the voice say

'_Uh-oh'_ Ino thought. '_It's that big-head and his friends! I gotta' hide! If they see me in here they're going to think I'm a desperate-blonde looking for a guy!'_

'_**That's because you **__**are**__** a desperate-blonde looking for a guy.' **_Her Inner responded.

'_Good Point, but I still have to hide!'_

'_**Why?'**_

'_Because 1) They might think I'm stalking them and 2) They might have already met the girls, and they might tell them where I am, and if they find out, I'm as good as dead!'_

'_**Well, what are you doing, talking to me?! Hurry up and hide!'**_

Ino quickly obliged and hid behind 4 manikins that were bunched together. It looked like one manikin was being ganged up on by the other three girl manikins. '_Pfft, story of my life.'_ Ino thought. For the next 10 minutes she remained in the same spot, waiting for the guys to leave the store. Her head was resting on her hand and her eyelids were slowly starting to close. She closed her eyes for about 10 seconds until her annoying inner interrupted.

'_**And What In Kami's name do you think you're doing!?' **_Her inner asked.

'Ugh, you again. Inners are supposed to be Sakura's problems not mine! And to answer your question, I'm sleeping or at least trying to, so if you don't mind-'

'_**You can't sleep here! If the sales people find you, they're going to think you're a poor home-less person looking for somewhere to sleep!'**_

' _Yeah, right! Me?? Yamanaka, Ino?? Poor?? Homeless?? Like that would ever happen!_

'_**Just stay awake at least for now! You can sleep when you're dead!'**_

Ino sighed, and opened her eyes. She had enough problems as it is so she didn't want her inner to add onto her troubles. She quickly scanned the store until she found the guys.

'_They don't ever leave!'_ Ino thought in frustration. '_Okay I see 1….2….3… guys. Wait!... Where's the fourth guy!? Where could he be?!... He wouldn't have left without his friends…would he?! OH this is bad…, really bad!'_ Ino was about to stand up to see if she could spot the guy from eye level. If she remembered correctly it was the guy with the pine-apple hair that was missing. She was getting ready to stand when she felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth and a kunai held to her neck.

"Don't make any sudden movements, or I will be forced to kill you" a male voice whispered.

He turned the girl around so that she was now facing him. Both his and her eyes widened . Ino recognized the person as the guy who was missing from the crowd of boys she had been watching. Shikamaru had noticed the person as the girl who had written on his hand. Just to make sure, Shikamaru held up his right hand which had the writing on it and held it out as if he were trying to ask 'Did you write this?' Ino quickly understood and she nodded, although it was hard because the kunai was still being held up to her neck. Shikamaru retracted his weapon and put it back in the kunai holder (or whatever you call those things). For what seemed like hours, they sat there in complete silence trying to figure out the right words to say.

"What are you doing in here, Blondie?" Shikamaru finally managed to ask.

'_Blondie?!_ Thought Ino. '_Alright he's askin' for it!'_

"**You** are the one who just held a kunai at **my** neck so **I'll** be asking the questions around here!" Ino shot at him. " Who are you and why were you trying to kill me?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Are you being difficult just to annoy me? Just answer the question."

"I'll answer yours when you answer mine!" Ino said forcefully. Boy was this guy asking for a beat-down!

"Well, when you see a troublesome woman in a men's store, hiding behind manikins, and watching you, you'd probably get a little suspicious, too." Shikamaru said like it was so obvious.

' _I can't argue with that'_ Ino thought.

"How long have you known" Ino asked in a softer tone.

"Since I came in. Now, I've answered your troublesome question, now answer mine." Shikamaru demanded.

"_Gees, this guy doesn't waste anytime, does he?" _Ino thought her mind becoming a little more peeved by the second.

" I just ran into a random store because I'm running away from my friends who want to kill me." Ino said simply.

"By friends do you mean pinky, bun head, and blushie?!"

"Yup that's them alright! Oh and by the way their names are Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata, if you insult them like that and they hear you, that's just asking for a one-way ticket to the hospital!" Ino said.

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. "Troublesome women."

"Hey we aren't troublesome….we're just complex! Don't hate…Appreciate!" Ino said proudly.

"Uh-huh suuuure." Shikamaru said sarcastically only to be playfully hit in the arm by Ino.

They laughed for a few seconds until shikamaru put his hand again over Ino's mouth. They were both quiet and instantly, Ino knew why she was being hushed. She heard a guy ask "Where's Hulio?" and another guy say "Let's go find him, he probably fell asleep again!" She heard footsteps exit the door and the hand on her mouth released.

' _His name is Hulio?! WTH kinda name is that?!" _Ino thought.

"I got to go. I'll see you whenever I see you." Shikamaru said rather fast. He stood up and walked out of the door, leaving Ino sitting there like a complete idiot. She stood up and exited out of the men's department store. Right now, Ino didn't care if all three of her friends were to tackle her right now…because in just those few short minutes of being with Hulio, she almost felt…invincible.

* * *

_**Authors Box!**_ :D

Sorry but Gaara couldn't come today because I didn't get 5 reviews, but that's not your fault! I didn't even give anyone time to read my story, so the REAL reason why he can't come is because, well I'm just too lazy to go get him! And yes I am aware of how short this chapter is but its 10:55, and I'm really tired and I just don't have the energy! This was mostly a filler type thing, because as you can see, this is mostly InoShika. BUT DON'T WORRY! I PINKY-SWEAR that the next chapter will have lots of SasuSaku. And Because I love you guys so much I'm going to write the 2nd chapter to 'My Better Half' Tonight. Maybe. Hehe. Oh, and also, in the next chapter I PROMISE Gaara will sing :D! Yay!!

(Pssst! Hey, you With the Face! If you are one of the first five to review, I'll let you in on a little bit of what's gonna happen in upcoming chapters! So review! Hurry!)

With Muchos Koi,

MomoUchiha


	4. Love Doctor

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Love Doctor

**Yay! Chapter four! :D I know the updates have been really slow but, you can blame school for that! I got my wi-fi connection up and running so my laptop works now :D! I'm sorry if this story seems a bit rushed so that's why I am going to make the chapters longer and more descriptive! And yes, I am aware that this story and 'My Better Half' start out like exactly the same way but that's because the beginning of that story was initially supposed to be the beginning of this story, until I changed it. Confusing, huh?! I dedicate this chapter to heartache16, nancy-dynasty, and sparkling-ruby for adding me to their alert list! :D ( I hope alerts are a good thing o.o) Well anyway, I promised that Gaara would sing so let's give a big round of applause for Gaara! :D**

**Readers: -clap clap clap clap clap-**

**Gaara: I hate you**

**Me: I love you too home slice!**

**Gaara: I hope you burn in Hades**

**Me: Whoa I'm having De JA vu! But you have to sing! If you don't sing I'll…I'll…I'll make you have a make-out session with Sakura!**

**Sakura: EWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Gaara: -sighs- Well since I don't want to kiss pinky I guess I have no choice.**

**Sand that sung by Gaara!**

**Original song: Smack That by Akon. :D**

**I feel you creepin' I can see it in my sand clone**

**Don't act like you don't wanna know what's in my sand dome**

**Maybe go to my place and just pretend the sand is snow**

**And possibly watch DORA!**

**Look back and watch me sand that; all on the floor**

**Sand that; gimme some more**

**Sand that; where is my gourd?!**

**Sand that: OHHHHHH**

**Gaara: You happy?!**

**Me & the cast of Naruto: AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH YOU'RE AN IDIOT!**

**Me: -crying from laughter- Let's (cry) just get (cry) on with the chapter (laughs and cries)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or JcDenny's...but neither do you! XD**

* * *

By now it was 3 in the afternoon, and TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura had all split up looking for Ino. They had been around the mall 5 times, but still they couldn't find the blonde-pig. Sakura was just about to go into a store called 'Basic' when all of a sudden her I-phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" She asked into the receiver.

"Y-you need to come right away! Hurry up, we're r-right in front of a m-mens store c-called JcDennys." (A/N the guy version of JcPenny :D! hehe I know…I'm a dork XD) Hinata's voice said.

"Hinata, you okay? What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I-it's Ino! She's sitting o-on a bench across from the st-store, staring at it. It's like she's b-been petrified or something!" Hinata half yelled. Petrified?! Okay, that proves it…Hinata's been reading way to many Harry Potter books! (A/N Disclaimer: I also don't own Harry Potter…but if I did I would stupefy you all! Muahahaha!) Sakura could hear TenTen in the background screaming, "WAKE UP YOU DUMB BLONDE!" (No offense to the blondes I don't think you're dumb at all :D)

"Alright Hina I'll be right there! Make sure, Ino doesn't go anywhere…I have a little _surprise_ for her." Sakura said mischievously. She hung up and looked around at the bustling mall.

' _JcDennys?! WTH kinda store is that?!_' Sakura asked herself.

'_**Maybe it's new? But what I don't understand, is why Ino is sitting in front of it, staring at it. **_' Sakura's Inner replied.

' _Well let's see if we can figure this out. Men's clothing store. Ino staring at it. Not paying attention to anyone…she must've met a boy…a really cute boy._

'_**Wow you figured that out fast! Now, if only you could do the same for your history homework…'**_

' _OH, aren't you supposed to be on vacation or something!!'_ Sakura thought, clearly annoyed.

'_**I was, but, things just aren't as much fun without you with me to annoy, forehead.'**_

'_Gee…how touching. –sigh- Let's just find that stupid store already so I can give Ino the beat-down she deserves!'_ And with that Sakura set out to find the retarded store.

_**With Hulio, Luis, Keke, and Sai.**_

(Please note: when the four boys are by themselves, they will call each other their real names but in public, they will use their fake names)

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji were about to leave the mall when Naruto remembered that he was going to need a jacket because fall would be coming up soon.

"Teme help me pick out a jacket!" Naruto had yelled to Sasuke. Turns out guys care just as much about their friends' opinions on clothes as women do.

"Tch. Pick out your own jacket dobe, and hurry up. This place is giving me a headache." Sasuke said with an annoyed/bored tone in his voice. You could clearly tell that Sasuke **hated** malls. Especially since malls were the number one place topick up fan girls. Every minute he was gaining at least 10 fan girls, which is like, a new record. He didn't even know that there were this many girls in Konoha!

"Hey hottie wanna come keep me company tonight?! We can go out, and marry each other "

"Would you be so kind and please help me with my CPR. I really need to learn the kiss of life. –Giggle-."

"Marry me, Mr. hottie! We can have fun together!"

And, yeah…the list of slutty pick-up lines goes on and on. The only thing I know is that Sasuke Uchiha was not liking one bit of this!

One girl in particular, seemed to be the queen bee of all of the fan girl workers. She had long, ugly, oily, split-end brunette hair, and thick ugly red glasses. She was wearing nothing but a black see-through strapless bra, a skirt in which you could see her thong when she walked, and 6 inch heels. Slutty much?!

"Sasuke-kun?! Is that you?! OH Em Gee. Why didn't you call me?! Oh my god you are sooo sexy!!" The slut said batting her eyelashes that looked like they had a whole bottle of mascara on them. She clung onto Sasuke's arm and gave him her most flirtatious look.

Sasuke only growled and threw her off of him. She fell and landed on her butt which was abnormally huge… (And fake). She did a fake cry as if it would make Sasuke get all emotional and help her up. He only scoffed at her and walked away, leaving the slut on the ground, looking all dumbfounded.

The four boys walked out of the mall coolly, with over 50 fan girls trailing behind them.

"So teme, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked while they were walking, hands behind his head, and a big goofy grin plastered on his face. (A/N I tried walking like that one time because I was bored with nothing else to do, and it makes your arms very sore…how he does it, I don't know o.o)

"Hn, we got mission practice in the morning so we have to rest" said Sasuke with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Neji spoke up, " I can't make it tomorrow, I'm having some sort of stupid family reunion that I have to go to."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. " Why do you **have** to go?! It's not like you have parents who have to order you to go."

Normally Neji would hit Naruto on top of the head for saying something as rude as that. But today, Neji felt generous so he decided that he wouldn't kill Naruto just yet.

"Well my uncle called, and told me to go because he said that if Hinata goes, I have to go." Neji said plain and simple.

"Hinata? Who in Kami's name is Hinata?" asked Naruto. (Little did he know that Hinata was the girl that he gave his number to!)

"Baby cuz. Haven't seen her since I was like five or something."

"Oh."

Shikamaru, who had been watching the clouds, was thinking.

'_I can't stop thinking about that troublesome girl I saw at the mall… she was very…I dunno different. _Shikamaru thought.

'_**Get a hold of yourself Shikamaru! We have more important things to worry about. You should be working on designing a plan for this mission. Keep your focus!' **_His inner practically yelled at him. I guess today, inners are a little bit crabby o.o.

"Hey guys, why don't we meet back at my place so we can discuss this mission. We have to make sure that we're completely prepared or else the consequences could be deadly." Shikamaru said before stifling a yawn.

"Fine" The other three boys said in unison. They all got into their individual cars. Neji had a light blue almost white convertible. (Cough girly cough) Shikamaru had a dark blue Bentley with navigation. Naruto owned an orange (typical) Cadillac with a black top. ( I don't know a lot about cars, and I'm not sure if Cadillac's can have sunroofs or whatever on them. Lol Please tell me if you know whether or not they do!) And last, but not least, Sasuke drove a dark black Phirari. The interior all leather and a six disc cd player. (The most ballin' car ever!) Once they were settled, in their cars, they all drove off to Shikamaru's house.

**With Our Favorite Cherry Blossom**

Sakura had walked all up and down the mall for that stupid men's store! It had taken her 20 minutes just to get to other side of the darn mall! Konoha National Mall just _had_ to be the biggest mall in the world!

Finally, Sakura saw a sign in the distance that read:

_JcDenny's_

'_I gotcha now Ino!'_ Sakura thought eagerly as she hurriedly went to the store. She walked up behind a stunned looking Ino and yelled right in her ear: "**BOO!**"

Sakura was very surprised, to see that Ino hadn't jumped, yelled, or at even flinched! Matter-a-fact… she didn't even move at all! Sakura's facial expression went from worried, to sad, and then to down right angry! It seemed as if some one had told her she was coming, and Ino was prepared for the consequences. It was like Sakura had thrown a surprise party for Ino, and someone had told her about it! This was not fair!

"Oi, Ino! What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be like, totally scared of me right now! Do you not remember the running, and the chasing, and the ramen, and the ugly retarded chicken-butt haired man?!" Sakura asked flailing her hands in the air in frustration.

Ino just stood there looking dumb, with a lovey-dovey expression on her face. None of the girls had ever seen Ino like this before. They all had worried looks on their faces. TenTen stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Ino. She put her hands on Ino's shoulder just like she had done to Sakura a little while ago, and TenTen shook Ino with all the force she had. (Which was a lot). Ino still didn't wake up!

Sakura crinkled her eyebrows in a thinking position, as she was wondering how she could wake Ino from her 'love sickness'.

'_Hmm… what does Ino love more than boys?'_ She thought.

'_**Nothing that's what! Let's just face the facts… Ino is a boy-crazy blonde who needs to be put in a medical Institute for crazy people!'**_

'_Don't talk about Ino that way!... Even though most of it is true…'_

_**Nope. ALL of it is true!'**_

'_Whatever. Let's just think about this for a moment… if there is one thing Ino cannot resist more than boy is…is__**…'**_

'_**SHOES!'**_

Sakura was now very annoyed with her inner at the moment. I mean, who thinks about shoes at a time like this?!

'_Now is not the time to be worrying about shoes, you stupid idiot!'_

'_**No, no, no! You're missing the point! Ino loves shoes more than boys!'**_

Sakura, who was not listening to her inner at all, was in deep thought. All of a sudden, something clicked to her about what Ino loved the most.

'_I've got it! Ino loves shoes more than boys!'_Sakura was so proud of her discovery, that she didn't even notice that her inner had said the same thing like 2 minutes ago.

' –_**Rolls eyes and sighs- Gee…why didn't I think of that?'**_ Her inner said sarcastically.

Sakura quickly thought up a plan in her head before walking up to Ino.

"INO, WAKE UP, THERE'S A 10 MINUTE SHOE SALE DOWN AT YOUR FAVORITE SHOE STORE!!" Sakura yelled. If this didn't wake up Ino from her trance…nothing would.

"WH-WHAT! WHERE IS THAT SHOE SALE!? AND WHERE IS HULIO!" Ino shouted waking up. She whipped her head from side to side as if she was looking for something very important. She didn't even notice her friends standing in front of her with their hands on their hips.

"Ino, what was wrong with you?! You were standing completely still with this love look in your eye. What's up?!" TenTen asked rasing an eyebrow.

As is if the word 'love' had put a spell on her, Ino suddenly felt this throbbing pain in her head. Memories of what had happened earlier, swam into her mind like a bunch of hungry piranhas all after one piece of food. (Yeah, sorry my metaphors and similes suck!)

She clutched her head, in agony trying to release some of the pain. TenTen, Hinata and Sakura ran to her side, trying to figure out what was wrong. Sure, Sakura wanted Ino to be in pain at that moment, but Sakura wanted to be the one who **made** Ino have pain. (She's a good friend, ne?!)

Hinata quickly ran into the bathroom, and came out a couple minutes later with some towels. TenTen grabbed a water from the vending machine (shaking it of course) and Sakura stayed with Ino trying to calm her down.

"Ino…why so serious?!" (Hehe I just had to put that in there. The Dark Knight movie rocked!)

"I-I'm fine I just… I met…well…never mind." Was all Ino could muster. She felt nauseated and her head hurt like a son of a gun!

Sakura TenTen and Hinata forgot all about their death wishes for Ino and decided to leave the mall. They would just have to kill Ino some other day…

* * *

**Oh mi gosh it's been sooo long since my last update and I'm sooo sorry! This chapter sucked because there was really no point to it. It's more like a filler. I promise I will update at least 1 more chapter either tomorrow or tonight. I might do one tonight and 2 tomorrow, or none tonight and two tomorrow. It depends. Anyway, I have to go…the animals are trying to kill me!!**

(Psst You! With the face! If you review...I'll give you a discount at JcDenny's!)...maybe.

With Muchos Koi,

MomoUchiha


	5. Making Plans

**Chapter Five**

**Making Plans**

**Yay, its Saturday! Man, it is so hard to post during the week. I got yelled at like 10 times for being on the computer to much. I don't think my dad's gf likes me… but I really don't care! Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to: scarlet letters in the snow, jungle525, TeMaRi – SwEeTeSt SiN, and Ierinna for reviewing! Thank you so much for encouraging me! You guys are so baller!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Talent Agencies, People!**

**-With Sakura-**

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP!

Sakura groaned and slammed her fist on top of the alarm clock causing it to break into many pieces. She rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head and tried to salvage some sleep before she had to get up. Sakura and her friends decided to have breakfast at the diner not to far from their homes.

Sakura was almost asleep again, when the alarm on her phone sounded.

"Is there no escaping these things!" Sakura half yelled forcing herself into a sitting position. She turned the alarm off and groggily got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. While, she waited for the water to turn hot, she decided to call Ino to see how she was doing.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Sakura heard a tired-sounding Ino say.

"Hey Ino. I didn't mean to wake you…I just wanted to see how you were doing. You were in pretty bad shape yesterday. Do you feel any better?" Sakura asked sounding more worried than usual.

Ino giggled. Not because she thought something was funny…she had giggled because she had just figured something out. Whenever her friends were about to kill her…all she had to do was act sick and she'd be off the hook! Yay!

Ino smirked at her discovery but nonetheless, she answered her best friends' question.

"Yeah, I feel loads better! I'm just a little sleepy. Are we still on for breakfast?" Ino asked into the receiver.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready to jump in the shower so I'll talk to ya later. Don't try to force yourself to do anything, because you might stress yourself out too much." Sakura said.

"Alright, I'll try not to over-work it. Sayonara forehead girl!"

"Sayonara Ino pig!"

Sakura pressed the 'End Call' button and then set her phone down before getting ready to go into the shower.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke was already up and about at about 6 a.m. The guys had all decided to make mission practice earlier so that Neji could come without missing his family reunion.

Sasuke had to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. (Although gaining about 100 fan girls a day wasn't helping much…) So Sasuke rented a room at a crappy motel that people rarely went to. The floor was more comfortable than the bed, and cockroaches and spiders were easily spotted on the walls and floor. The TV screen was cracked and the antennas were all ducked taped. There was no maid, and since Sasuke hated cleaning, his room remained a mess. But did Sasuke care? Of course not!

Sasuke headed out the door not bothering to lock it. He opened the door to his Phirari and got in. (How does Sasuke own a Phirari but is staying at a broke-down hotel? How did he even get a Phirari in Konoha in the first place? Those are the questions that haunt me…)

Sasuke drove off to a training field, using his navigation system to help him. When he got there, he saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto waiting for him.

"Man, teme! You're almost as late as our perverted sensei!" Naruto said while laughing.

"Did you say something Naruto?" A mysterious, calm voice sounded from behind everyone. The four boys turned around to see a tall, slender figure standing there, with a bored look in his eye. He had silver-gray hair and a mask that covered everything on his face except for his right eye. His left hand was stuffed in his pocket, and his right hand was holding an orangeish-reddish book entitled **Icha Icha Paradise**.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ano…Kakashi –Sensei… when did you get here? You're normally always late."

"Well today I decided not to be a …pervert." Kakashi said sarcastically using the word Naruto had called him. Naruto only turned a faint pink and again laughed nervously.

"Alright, guys. Today, we're not going to do much fighting. We're just going to make sure that we have our stories straight so that if any one asks, we know what to say. Now does everyone ha-"

"BORING!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up dobe! We're supposed to be staying low!" Sasuke said punching Naruto on top of the head. Naruto cursed Sasuke under his breath as he rubbed his head. (I'm surprised Naruto hasn't had a concussion yet…)

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the bickering duo. He hadn't seen these guys for over two years and they still hadn't settled there differences. It was unbelievable. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU MY 'THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH' TECHNIQUE!" (Is it a thousand years of death or pain? I can't remember o.o) Kakashi yelled. Sasuke and Naruto both shut up at the same time. Now, don't get me wrong, Naruto and Sasuke were VERY strong ANBU but if there was one technique that they feared the most…it was the 'Thousand Years Of Death' technique. Uh-huh… FEAR IT!

"Now…what was I was saying before I was rudely interrupted? Ah, yes, now I remember!" Kakashi said coolly turning to all of the boys. "Now, let's review on some of the stuff that we need to know. Remember: You boys are all top ANBU leaders, and you have all been chosen for a very special reason to come protect Konoha. I've heard that Orochimaru has been recruiting lately, and that his big plan is to come ambush Konoha. We must figure out his big plan and foil it before mass destruction breaks out. Do not, and I repeat, Do Not trust anybody! For anyone could be working for Orochimaru! Make sure that nobody finds out who you are! If they do…" Kakashi paused and fumbled with something in his pocket. After a minute of searching, Kakashi pulled out a slender, silver machine. It had a red light at the top and it was about the size of a pencil.

"This is a top-notch instrument that spies all over the world use. It's a memory device that allows you to erase people's minds up to a certain time. By simply pressing the 'Erase' button, the red light will flash and it will erase whose ever mind you're pointing at. So if someone figures out your true identities, just use this device, and all will be fine." Kakashi finished, throwing a memory eraser to ever one of the boys.

Sasuke caught his with ease and aimed the light at Naruto's head.

"Eh... What are you doing teme?" Naruto asked nervously backing away.

Sasuke laughed maniacally and you could see blood-lust in his eyes. He pressed the 'Erase' button and…

**FLASH**.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second, wondering if anything had happened when he'd pressed the button.

Silence.

Silence.

"TEME, YOU SCARED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY GONNA' PRESS THAT BUTTON!" Naruto yelled with anger in his voice.

Sasuke sighed sadly. There was nothing more that could possibly be erased in Naruto's brain. Well…it was worth a try, right?

-**With Sakura-**

Sakura was just now stepping out of the shower. She had been in there for 45 minutes, smiling at how relaxed she felt in the nice, hot water. After rinsing and repeating about 4 times, she had decided to get out.

'_45 minutes? Ah! I'm supposed to meet the girls in 15 minutes!'_ Sakura thought to herself as she immediately ran to her closet. She opened the wardrobe, and looked around at her many clothes. She quickly threw on a light-pink tank top and a light-blue denim skirt. She slid on her light pink flats and proceeded back to the bathroom.

She blow-dried her hair and applied very light make-up. Sakura quickly curled her long pretty pink hair and pinned back her side-swept bangs with a diamond barrette. She put on some jewelry, and looked at the clock. 7:10 it read. She was already 10 minutes late. Sakura, very hurriedly put on some mascara to compliment her bright jade eyes. She unplugged the curling and iron and grabbed her cell phone and purse before heading out the door.

When outside, Sakura got into her Black Navigator and started the truck. She drove, following TenTen's directions on a piece of paper. Finally, she saw the small diner on the corner of a street and she turned into the intersection.

Sakura parked her truck, and went inside the diner. She immediately saw her friends all sitting at a table looking bored.

"Hey guys! Oh my Kami, I am so sorry I am late. I spent way to much time in the shower and I lost track of time" Sakura said as she approached the booth that everyone was sitting at it.

"It's okay, forehead. We all know that you're imperfect." Said Ino teasingly. Sakura playfully hit her best friend and sat down next to her. Sakura wasn't even settled in, before a menu was shoved in her hands.

"Hurry up and figure out what you want." TenTen commanded. Wow, she's taking the whole 'mom' thing a little to far, isn't she?

"Kill the motor, Tennie! What's the big rush?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sak. It's just that Hinata doesn't have a lot of time to waste." TenTen said apologetically.

Sakura's gaze switched from TenTen to Hinata, who blushed from the attention.

"I-I got a l-letter from m-my father. H-he's flying in f-from America t-to have a f-family reunion. I am r-required to go." Hinata stuttered out, trying to get the matter over with. "I h-have to meet him in-in a half hour."

Sakura looked sad for a moment. She wanted to spend the day with all of her friends, since they haven't really done anything special. She wanted to take them all to a theme park, but, I guess that would have to wait.

"Are you _positive_ that you have to go?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes. Hinata just nodded and began to speak again.

"M-my father says that if N-Neji goes, I have to go." Hinata said sadly. (A/N Hinata doesn't know that she's already seen Neji because when they all met for the very first time at the mall, Neji was facing the other way.)

"Who's Neji?" The other three girls asked in unison.

"Older cousin." Hinata simply said. They all began looking through the menu, when an idea popped into Sakura's head.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura said trying to get Hinata's attention.

"Hm?" Hinata asked not looking up from her menu, to meet Sakura's gaze.

"Well, I was just wondering…are you allowed to bring people to the reunion?" Sakura asked.

Hinata finally looked up from the menu. She figured that what Sakura was saying was more important than what the cost of a salad was.

"Ano… I'm sure it's f-fine. M-my father d-did say the m-more the merrier." Hinata said while reaching for her ice-water.

"That's great! Now we can go with you!" Sakura said cheerfully. She tried to rush the last part of her words, but Hinata heard her perfectly and nearly choked on an ice cube from her water.

"W-What?" Hinata managed to say through coughs. TenTen patted her back, to make sure that she wasn't choking, and then turned to Sakura with a confused look on her face. Why had she said 'we'? TenTen didn't want to go to Hinata's family reunion! TenTen doesn't even like going to her own family reunions!

Sakura just gave her a reassuring look, before turning to Ino to ask her opinion.

"So, what do you think Ino?" Sakura began. "Should we go with?"

Ino, who hadn't been listening to one bit of her friends conversation, was still looking at her menu.

"Guys…how many calories do you think lobster has?" Ino asked still not looking away from her menu.

The girls just sweat-dropped at Ino's question… I mean, could Ino possibly get any dumber?

Sakura sighed and turned back to Hinata, who was no longer choking. Sakura decided to take this time to convince Hinata of her well-thought out plan.

"C'mon Hina, it will be fun! Besides, if you go by yourself…you'll be miserable!" Sakura said waving her hands for emphasis.

"W-why would I b-be miserable?" Hinata asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Because…there will be old relatives there, pinching your cheeks, and saying 'My, have you grown! You're almost as tall as me!'

Hinata looked down at the floor, knowing that what her friend said was true.

"O-okay…you can come. B-but only on one condition." Hinata said while meeting Sakura's gaze. Sakura squealed with excitement and nodded for Hinata to go on.

"Please, please do not draw attention to me. I just want to go there, and leave without anyone noticing I'm there." Hinata pleaded. Sakura huffed but nodded her head in agreement… she had no other choice.

The girls all ordered there food and talked for the remainder of breakfast. When the bill was paid, and everyone was finished eating, the girls all hopped into their cars and followed Hinata to her reunion.

**-With The Boys-**

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were all running around the forest, doing laps. They were just doing some basic drills, since they didn't have much time before Neji had to leave for his family reunion. Neji and Sasuke were a little ahead of Naruto and Shikamaru.

-**Neji and Sasuke's Convo-**

"It sucks that I have to go to this stupid reunion thing. I'm not even going to know anyone there." Neji said bluntly.

"Hn. At least you have a family…" Sasuke began looking towards the grass. It had been a long time since the 'incident', but Sasuke was still pretty sour about it.

Neji looked at Sasuke with an apologetic look. He had forgotten about Sasuke's family and what had happened to them. Neji had just complained about **having** a family whereas Sasuke would do anything to **have** a family.

"Man, dude…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up th-"

"Save it, Hyuuga… that's all ancient history, now. Do you honestly think that I still care about that? Man, you're kidding yourself." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. Deep down, Sasuke knew that what he had just said was a lie, but being the stubborn person that he was, he wasn't going to admit it. Not to Neji. Not to anyone. Not even to himself.

Sasuke ran a little faster, leaving Neji trailing behind him.

'_Man, I shouldn't have said those things. Now it probably seems like I'm ungrateful. I wish Sasuke still had his family. I haven't seen him smile ever since he lost them.' _Neji thought to himself. Neji used to hate Sasuke, but after getting to know him, Neji learned that he and Sasuke… weren't that different from each other. They had both lost at least one family member, and they were both greatly affected by it.

All of a sudden, an idea was released into Neji's head.

'_I wonder…'_ Neji thought before speeding up so that he was jogging next to Sasuke again.

"Sasuke," Neji began ", since you're my friend, and since you've lost your family… I was wondering…if you wanted to share mine." Neji said.

Sasuke gave him an are-you-fucking-retarted-or-are-you-really-just-that-stupid look before turning his attention back to running. I mean…it's not everyday when your friend asks if you want to share a family with them… it's kind of weird.

"Hn. What do you mean Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"I mean… you should come with to the family reunion! I could introduce you to my Ichizoku, and you can become a part of the family!" Neji said trying to cheer his friend up. See… Neji's not completely cold-hearted.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Neji. Did he really think that Sasuke wanted to **share** a family? Did Neji think that he **needed** a family? How dare he!

Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

Neji wasn't the least bit intimidated. He knew this would happen, so that's why he had…A back-up plan.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Neji smirked and looked at Sasuke mischievously. "Oh, you're going to go, Uchiha…whether you like it or not"

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed.

"You're going or else."

"…Or else what?" Sasuke asked half curious, half angry.

"One word," Neji began. "…:Blackmail!"

**Author's box :D**

**So...Hinata and Neji...are both bringing their friends to their reunion...It can't be that bad, right?...You'll just have to read to find out! That was actually a very hard chapter to write! There was a lot of dialogue and whatnot. This chapter is a lot longer than usual, so I'm happy! :D I'm going to be updating a chapter to 'My Better Half' and maybe I'll update another chapter to this story tonight! Anyway, there's not much left to say…so tootles! **

**P.S. Go to my site and vote in the poll!**

**(Psst…Hey you! With the face! If you review… You get lobster! :D)**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	6. More Than One Reunion

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**More Than One Reunion**

**WAZZUPP!! It's your homegirl, Momo Here :D. I would like to dedicate this chapter to XxFlowerAngelxX and cherrysaki-chan!! :D You have so much awesomeness! Anyway, I had a couple of ideas. If you want ANY Naruto cast member to sing, just send me a review telling me which character, and if you have a specific song, put that too. I PROMISE that I will get them to sing for you :D! Be sure to put the song title and song artist. (Try to put old characters because I'm not very up-to-date with Naruto. But I will be! Soon.) Oh yeah, and also if you want to ask ANY Naruto character a question, just post a review saying which character(s) and the question. I will put as many as I can! :D! Okay, enough with my blabber. On whit da chapter!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Voyager! (I really wish I did though!!)**

**Disclaimer Again: I also do not own Michael Jackson…anything to do with him in this chapter is not real. :D TeeHee**

**-Recap-**

Neji smirked and looked at Sasuke mischievously. "Oh, you're going to go, Uchiha…whether you like it or not"

"Oh really?! Enlighten me, Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed.

"You're going or else."

"…Or else what?!" Sasuke asked half curious, half angry.

"One word," Neji began. "…: Blackmail!"

**-End Recap-**

Sasuke, again stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at his friend. Surely Neji wouldn't do something as low as blackmail…would he? And what exactly did Neji mean be blackmail? What secrets of Sasuke did he know…uh-oh…looks like Neji has the upper-hand, here.

"What are you talking about? You can't blackmail me! Are you freakin' stupid? Try to blackmail me and see what happens!" Sasuke threatened, clenching his fists as he did so.

Neji only smirked bigger.

'_Why does he keep smirking? What does he know?' _Sasuke questioned himself.

Neji saw the confused look on Sasuke's face grow, so he decided to inform Sasuke on exactly what was going on.

"You know Uchiha…I have fan girls of my own." Neji began.

"So, I don't care. You can have mine and do whatever you want with them, you perv." Sasuke said.

Neji scowled slightly…that wasn't where he was going with this…

"Yes, I know you don't care. But do you ever wonder what happens to the girls, after you reject them?" Neji asked.

"If I don't care…why would I wonder what happens to those stupid annoying…_**things.**_" Sasuke said referring to the fan girls.

"They all give up on you eventually, and they start going after me. Therefore…I have all of your ex-fan girls' numbers…not like I use them anyway. I keep asking Shikamaru to throw them away for me. But he's too lazy to do it." Neji kept rambling on about Shikamaru's laziness causing Sasuke to get a massive headache.

"And then he's really lazy when-"

"Hyuuga! Get to the freaking point!' Sasuke shouted.

"Huh? Oh...Yeah. Anyway, our favorite fan girl, Karin left me a little message on my phone." Neji began, while taking out his Voyager phone. He slid the top, and pressed a couple of buttons. Neji held the phone up so that both he and Sasuke could hear the message:

"It's Neji…I probably didn't answer because I don't want to talk to you. Don't leave a message because if I didn't want to talk to you…why would I listen to your stupid annoying message?" Neji's voice said on the recording. Typical.

Then, the annoying lady computer voice began to talk: "To leave a voice message, press 5 now, or just wait for the tone." –Beep-

"-giggling in the background- Hehe, hi Neji-kun! I am feeling so lonely tonight, and I was wondering if you can come keep me company! –More giggling- Me and my friends are having a slumber party tonight, so if you can come it will be greatly appreciated! Bring Sasuke-kun, too! –Cooing of Karin's hooker friends in the background- Bye Neji-kun!" Karin's voice said on the recording.

Sasuke looked disgusted, at the message. He then looked at Neji who was still smirking. Sasuke knew exactly what Neji was planning…and it wasn't good at all!

"You conniving little jerk! You wouldn't dare, do that!" Sasuke hissed. He had finally figured out what Neji was up to. Neji was going to call Karin to come find Sasuke and bring him to the slumber party. Neji would lie to Karin, and tell her that Sasuke loved her.

Sasuke threw up a little in his mouth just thinking about that horrible scene.

"You wouldn't!" Sasuke said again. Neji again smirked.

"Is that a challenge? Are you testing me? Because I have her on speed dial…and it would be such a pity if you thought I was lying, and she came to whisk you away. Yes…a pity indeed." Neji said shaking his head. And if that doesn't intimidate you…I also have this.

Neji pulled out a picture of Sasuke that was utterly revolting. Sasuke was asleep on the couch, and he had a fuzzy pink boa around his neck. He wore bright pink lip gloss. And some sparkly-pink eye-shadow. He had red blush on, and there was a blonde wig on his head. He looked like a broke-down, on crack Karin. Did I forget to mention, that he was wearing a short red-dress, and six-inch heels?! If you are currently a Sasuke fan girl…you won't be after you see this picture.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the picture _'WTH is this!!' _He thought to himself.

"Hyuuga, where did you get this picture!?" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth.

"Remember when you passed out last year at that Christmas party?! We dressed you up like this while you were knocked out. I also have one of you in a hooker Santa suit. Would you like to see that one, too?!" Neji said as he smirked. Sasuke glared daggers at Neji.

"Spare me." Sasuke began "This picture is really horrible!"

Neji nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right…pink really isn't your shade. A nice mocha lipstick would've complimented your features better."

Sasuke gave Neji the WTH look before nodding curtly.

"As of today, you are no longer my friend." Sasuke said as he started running again, trying to finish his laps. You could tell that he was muttering curse words at Neji. Something along the lines of 'I'm going to cut off all your hair and burn it, and make you eat the ashes.' Neji just stayed in the same spot and smirked. He had won.

Neji all of a sudden heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, to see a panting Naruto and Shikamaru, running up to him.

"What was (pant) that about? Sasuke-teme (pant) looks more upset (pant) than ever." Naruto said with his hands resting on his knees, as he bent over.

"Nah that was nothing. Hey, do you guys want to come to my family reunion. I convinced Sasuke to go." Neji asked as he waited for the guys to catch their breath. Shikamaru wore a confused expression on his face.

"How'd you get Sasuke to go" He asked.

"It's a little thing called…digital love." Neji said slyly. The other two boys just had a WTH look on their face. They all agreed to go and pretty soon, everyone was done with their laps. The guys packed up their stuff and followed Neji in their cars to his family reunion.

* * *

**-With The Girlys-**

Sakura parked her car, and got out. She closed the door, and pressed the 'LOCK' key on her car clicker thing. She was flabbergasted (Lol dats such a stupid word!) by the scene in front of her.

Sakura had never been to Hinata's dad's house before. Hinata's dad owned many estates in different places, because he was a very wealthy business man. The one that the girls were at now, was where Sakura assumed the reunion would be.

The front of the mansion had French double-doors, with a huge fountain in the yard. The yard was humongous, and statues of animals were placed in various places. A couple of shades were set up so apparently, the reunion was going to be held outside. The house itself was white with light blue lining around the windows and doors. Sakura could see a couple of grills getting set up by a man, and a few people were setting up tables and chairs.

Sakura new that Hinata had money…but not like this!

Sakura walked up to her friends who were waiting outside of the gate. The gate was gold and right in the middle; the words 'Hyuuga' were imprinted in cursive.

"Wow, 'nata, your house is gorgeous! Why didn't you just stay here, instead of at a hotel?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "It w-wouldn't be fair to you guys. B-besides, I want to show my father Th-that I can handle myself on m-my own." Hinata said simply. She walked over to the right side of the gate, where a key pad was. She pressed in 4 numbers, and waited for the gold gate to open. Once they were in the front yard, they saw people in small groups with drinks in their hands. They were all talking and laughing.

Hinata held her head down and walked swiftly in between the groups of people. She really wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to get in without being noticed. Sakura had to run to keep up with Hinata's fast-walking.

"Whoa, Hina, what's the big rush, anyway? Why don't you want people to see you? I know you don't like attention, but come on! This is your family…you have to feel comfortable with them!" Sakura protested trying to stop Hinata.

"You don't understand, Sakura…you see, there's one person I'm trying to avoid." Hinata began, finally stopping. She looked down at the floor and played with her fingers for a minute before speaking. "Remember w-when I told you, that if Neji g-goes, I have to go? Well, Neji is my older c-cousin, and well, t-to put it bluntly…he hates me in everyway p-possible!" Hinata finished. She looked very sad, as if she wished that she didn't exist. Sakura looked at her with heart-felt eyes. It really wasn't fair that someone as sweet as Hinata could be mistreated so badly. But, today was the last time. Sakura was going to make sure, that everyone treated her friend with respect! Sakura was going to do something about it!

"Don't worry, Hinata! When I find your stupid retarded cousin, I'll bash his head into the wall, CHA!" Sakura yelled pumping her fists in the air. By now, Ino and TenTen had caught up to the other two and were staring wide-eyed at Sakura. Why was Sakura so mad all of a sudden?!

"N-no, no, Sakura! Don't do anything t-to him! He is very p-powerful! He's the strongest person i-in the family!" Hinata warned. Sakura stopped pumping her fists and looked over at Hinata.

"Look, Hina'…you're my friend and all, but you seriously need to learn how to stand up for yourself! And I'm going to help you!'" Sakura said with an innocent smile on her face. Hinata just stood there with an I-already-told-you-to-shut-up look on her face. If you thought that Hinata couldn't be hardcore…you were so wrong.

Ino excused herself to the bathroom because; it had been five minutes since she checked her make-up and she needed to check it again! TenTen didn't feel like hearing Sakura go on and on about 'standing up for yourself', so she went to go get something to drink.

* * *

**-With The Stupid Retarded Boys-**

"Neji, I was wondering…if your family is here…how are you going to keep your cover? They already know who you are. You're not going to go around, flashing every person you see with that memory thing are you?" Shikamaru asked a bored looking Neji.

"They're my family, Shikamaru. They'd rather die, than tell the authorities who I am." Neji said bluntly.

"What if there are people there that aren't your family?!" Naruto asked.

"You, idiot! It's called a 'family reunion' for a reason! Now stop asking me stupid questions." Neji said nudging Naruto in the stomach.

"Well, we're not your family." Shikamaru said.

"With you guys it's different. We're working together, so it doesn't matter. But if I see someone I don't recognize, I'll flash them.

The guys had decided to walk to the reunion so that they could get better exercise. They turned a corner, and a little ways ahead of them, was Neji's uncle's house. The guys were pretty surprised when they saw the mansion. Neji didn't remember it because, it had been 12 years since he'd been there.

Neji pressed the four-digit code on the keypad by the gate, and when it opened. The four boys walked inside.

* * *

**-With Our Favorite Panda-**

TenTen was having the hardest time finding the drink stand! The yard was way to friggin' big!

She walked around, and saw many guys with long hair, and pearl-eyes. De ja vu swept over TenTen, as she looked at all of the guys. There was something familiar about them…like she had seen them somewhere. But…where?

She continued to walk around, not paying attention to what was in front of her. She basically let her feet take her wherever they felt like taking her. TenTen whipped her head from side-to-side admiring the beautiful pearl-colored decorations, and the pretty animal statues out front. TenTen was so engulfed in watching the decorations that she wasn't paying attention to what was standing right in front of her. Then…

**BAM!**

TenTen walked into something very hard, and she fell to the ground.

'_WTH?!' _TenTen thought. _'Did I run into a freakin pole or something?!' _

TenTen opened her eyes that had been clamped shut. She rubbed her head and tried to focus her vision. When TenTen finally looked up, she saw someone that kept on going in and out of focus. After a few seconds, TenTen's vision was back to normal and she saw a boy crouching down next to her, looking at her intently. TenTen blushed at the attention that she was getting from this boy. No wait; scratch that, from this _really cute_ boy.

TenTen looked at this boy more intently. He seemed really familiar.

Chocolate-brown eyes met pearl-white ones.

* * *

**Author's box! :D**

**Cliff-hanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, no, I'm sorry for da cliffy. I don't really like to write them, but sometimes, it just works out dat way. –Shrugs shoulders- Anyway, it looks like the story 'Moving On' is 'moving on up' in my poll. Hehe get it? The story is called moving on and… oh whatever. Please vote guys! (Remember: 'Moving On' is a NARUSAKU story…so unless you want NaruSaku to happen, you better vote!) And if you want to ask a Naruto character a question, or if you want someone to sing, just post a review, and I'll make it happen! (Don't e-mail me, because I prolly won't get it in time). :D!**

**(Psst! Hey, you…with the face! If you review, I'll give you animal crackers!)**

**Naruto: NUUU! My animal crackers!! –Runs-**

**Me: -Chases- Hey, get back here! Those animal crackers are for da reviewers only, you friggin' ramen molester!'**

**Naruto: -Bites head off of snake shaped animal cookie- YUM!!**

**Orochimaru (AKA Oreo): Hey!! What wasssssssss that for? Do you have no resssssssspect for the ssssssssnake coloniessssssss?!**

**Me:…**

**Naruto:…**

**Me: OMG! IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!! RUN!!**

**Oreo: I am not Michael Jackssssson! MJ isssssss my brother! He's a child molester (A/N Jk), and I'm a snake molester! Get your facts straight! **

**Me: -Doesn't Listen- AHHHH RUN AWAY!! –Shoves Sasuke at Orochimaru- TAKE THE BOY!!**

**Sasuke: WTH! I hate you Momo!**

**Orochimaru: -kisses Sasuke-**

**Sakura: -Walks into the living room, and sees Naruto and Momo running around screaming 'CHILD MOLESTER'. Also sees Sasuke and Orochimaru kissing each other. - AHHHHHH MY EYES!! MY BEAUTIFUL JADE EYES! And...wait a minute...GET OFF OF HIM YOU SNAKE RAPIST! HE'S MINE!**

**Sasuke:ooooo...somebody's jealous...**

**Sakura: -Gives Sasuke the evil eye.-**

**Sasuke: -Kisses Sakura-**

**Karin: HEY GET OFF OF HIM YOU HOOKER! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!**

**Me: Karin?? WTH? Where did you come from! Get outta' here you slut! If you saw the sign outside, you would see that it says: NO SLUTS ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT!**

**Karin:...I don't know how to read...**

**Me: -Grabs pitchfork- Then I suggest you get outta' here, Before I stab the sluttiness out of you!**

**Karin:-Leaves-**

**TenTen: um… Well, since everyone but me has gone crazy, I guess I'll end it off here. 'Till next time!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**TenTen**

**(Me: Hey that's my sign off!)**

**(TenTen: -pulls out chainsaw- YOU WANNA' BET!)**

**(Me: -Backs away slowly-)**


	7. We Meet Again

**Chapter Seven**

**We Meet Again**

**Since I am writing this chapter, like immediately after the last one, no one has reviewed yet, so there are no requests for singing or questions. And I'm happy that I get to finally update during the week! :D! Yay! Oh, and sorry if this doesn't really seem SasuSaku but trust me, it will. I try to get the other couples as involved as I can because, I hate leaving them behind! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers!-Gets really dramatic- –Cries tears of joy- YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! –Cries-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. I do not own Naruto…GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!**

**-Recap-**

TenTen opened her eyes that had been clamped shut. She rubbed her head and tried to focus her vision. When TenTen finally looked up, she saw someone that kept on going in and out of focus. After a few seconds, TenTen's vision was back to normal and she saw a boy crouching down next to her, looking at her intently. TenTen blushed at the attention that she was getting from this boy. No wait; scratch that, from this _really cute_ boy.

TenTen looked at this boy more intently. He seemed really familiar.

Chocolate-brown eyes met pearl-white ones.

**-End Recap-**

**-With Neji-**

Neji had just entered into the front yard with his friends trailing behind. Sasuke kept on glaring at Neji's back, and he kept on turning his sharingan on and off as if he was debating on whether or not he wanted to kill Neji. Shikamaru was walking, with his eyelids half closed. No not half open, half closed!

Naruto immediately ran to the food table, shouting "YAY RAMEN!" like an idiot.

"Hn." Sasuke said before stalking off with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Neji was all alone in this big family reun-

**BAM!**

Neji felt pressure on his back, and then he felt it release. He turned around quickly to see a girl with buns in her hair, rubbing her head and muttering 'ow, wth was that?'

Neji rolled his eyes. If this was another one of his fan girls, he was going to straight-up kill himself! He knew that fan girls followed him around to a lot of places. But NOT to a family reunion!

Neji crouched down next to the girl, who was now squinting her eyes to focus her vision. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, and then they slowly went back to normal.

"Um…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't paying any attention" The girl muttered.

Neji knew right then and there that this girl wasn't a fan girl. A regular fan girl would be glomping all over him yelling "NEJI-KUN COME OVER HERE WITH YOUR ULTRA HOTNESS!"

"Who are you?" Neji asked. Fan girl or not, he still needed to know who she was. She seemed very familiar, like he had met her already. But…where?!

TenTen was a little taken aback by the question. _'He likes to get right to the point, I see…no problem, I can get myself up."_ TenTen thought sarcastically. She stood up, and dusted her pants off. Neji also stood up, not letting his gaze falter.

"You didn't answer my question." Neji said more sternly.

TenTen looked suspiciously at Neji. Why did this guy want to know who she was anyway?! Was he a stalker?! O.O

'_I wonder if this family reunion really is only for family members. I don't think I'm supposed to be here. Maybe, that's why this guy keeps questioning me. I don't want to tell him who I really am, because I don't want to get kicked out or anything. Ah, what do I do!!' _TenTen thought, inwardly freaking out. She had to think of a plan fast.

**Bing!**

An imaginary glowing light bulb appeared above TenTen's head, as an idea popped into her head. She smiled,

Fake, fake, fake

And held out her hand for Neji to shake. "I'm Hyuuga TenTen." She said waiting for Neji to shake her hand. He just kept his hands in his pockets and gave TenTen a questioning look.

'_So she __**is**__ a Hyuuga, huh? There's no way. Her eyes are brown, and everyone in the Hyuuga clan, everyone leaves their hair down in some way. She's lying…but I might as well give her a run for her money.'_

"You're a Hyuuga, huh?" Neji asked.

TenTen sort of looked from side to side before looking straight. Her facial expression looked like this, but really big:

O.O

"Uh-huh" TenTen said not looking at Neji directly in the eye.

Neji smirked. This girl was a bad liar. "Well, since you **are** a Hyuuga…you wouldn't mind showing me your Byakugan, would you?"

TenTen started hyperventilating. How was she going to get herself out of this one?!

"Uh…uh…I can't because…I Have contacts in!" If I perform the Byakugan, my contacts will roll to the back of my head, and then I will have to go to the emergency room!" TenTen said finally thinking of a lie.

"Take them out."

"H-huh?"

"Take your contacts out"

TenTen sweat-dropped. This guy never gives up!

"I can't my hands are dirty." TenTen said with her eyes narrowed.

"Uh...Wash them?" Neji said while looking at her like she was an idiot…and in a way she was.

(TenTen: Hey!)

(Me: Woops...Would you look at the time! I gotta' go dog my walk!"

(TenTen: Dog your walk?? Wth?)

(Me… Muahahaha you'll never know!!...Anyways, back to the story!)

TenTen was getting angrier and angrier at this guy. Like, was this freakin' 20 questions or something?

"Look, pal, you are really getting on my nerves with all this question, crap! If I say I am TenTen Hyuuga, I am TenTen Hyuuga. If I say I I'm wearing contacts, I'm wearing contacts. And guess what? If I say that you're a long-haired wanna-be Barbie with a habit of annoying me…what do you think that means?"

"That you're an annoying little brat, with an ugly hair style, and dresses like a boy?" Neji asked while raising an eyebrow.

Bad choice of words Neji…very, very bad!

"UGH…THAT'S IT!" TenTen yelled at the top of her lungs. People turned towards where she was standing and she could feel their gaze upon her. TenTen could tell that half of them had turned their Byakugan on, and were ready to use it if she tried anything.

TenTen had first learned about the Byakugan while in her school. She believed that special people such as the Hyuuga's had special powers…but other powers like the 'Shadow Clone'…you kind of lost her on that one. Only a few people were truly that talented, but the only one she knew of was the Hyuuga clan. They were **very** strong ninja. (A/N Nobody knows about ANBU except for the people who are in it just to let you know. So that means none of the girls know about those 'special people!) TenTen decided to back off…at least for now.

TenTen drew her hand away from her kunai holder that was hanging off of the belt loop of her pants. She narrowed her eyes evilly at the smirking Neji. All of a sudden, he took a step towards her, causing TenTen to move a step back.

'_What game is he trying to pull, now?'_ TenTen asked herself. He smirked when he saw the nervous look on her face.

'_She's looks funny when she's nervous…oh I'm going to have a lot of fun with this' _Neji thought evilly. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't react when TenTen began running in the opposite direction screaming like a lunatic.

"AHH, SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME, AHH!" TenTen cried as she began weaving in and out of the crowd. Everywhere, she went people gave her funny looks.

TenTen just stepped on those peoples' feet…

She'll never change.

In the distance, TenTen could hear Neji running after her shouting out things like, "I'm not trying to rape you! I just asked you a question!"

'_Eeep! I can still hear him! Man, if this guy wasn't Hinata's family member, I would have decked him a long time ago! –Sigh- I knew this was going to be bad for business! Me and family reunions…just don't mix!' _TenTen thought.

Skidding to a halt, TenTen saw a pink blob a little ways ahead. She smirked happily, and began running to her friend. (Who by the way still hasn't ended her speech about independency.)

"And then if someone tries to balk-talk you…you punch 'em in their throats, CHA! And then you pulv-"Sakura continued to ramble on. She didn't even notice that Hinata was leaning on a pillar, fast asleep.

TenTen came running up to the duo, panting, and coughing up a storm.

"Whoa, Tennie…what happened to you?!" Sakura asked looking at the coughing TenTen.

"N-need….(pant)…Water!" Was all she said before collapsing onto the floor.

Sakura shook her head at her friend. Even out side of school, TenTen runs like there's no tomorrow! Pity.

Out of no where, a blonde girl with blue eyes came prancing up to where her best friends were.

"Hey guys, wha- whoa! What happened to TenTen?" Ino said looking at her friend cross-eyed. You probably would to if you saw TenTen, lying on her stomach with her butt all in the air. Like…who wants to see that?!

Sakura was just about to explain, when she was cut-off by an ear-splitting scream.

Both Ino and Sakura whipped their heads in all directions, trying to find out where the source of the scream had come from.

"What was that?! It sounds like someone's been in pain." Ino said worriedly.

Sakura was about to just shrug off the shriek, when something had caught her eye.

Actually something that _was missing_ caught her eye.

Well, not some_thing_…more like some_one._

"W-where's Hinata?" Sakura asked a little bit nervously, looking at the spot where she had last seen Hinata.

Ino had to turn around to follow Sakura's gaze. It was, indeed, where Hinata had last been.

"I-I don't know…m-maybe she just went to the bathroom or something, ne?" Ino said, though she was half-convinced by her own words. Sakura just stared and shook her head.

'_Hina's not the type of person to just go somewhere without telling anyone.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'_**And let's not forget about TenTen. Do you think it's ordinary, for TenTen to just come running out of know where, and collapse?**_ Sakura's inner countered.

'_Um…maybe it's just a coincidence?'_

'_**A coincidence?'**_ Sakura's inner began. ',_** TenTen was practically screaming bloody murder! Okay, let's just piece together the facts. 1) We were here, talking to Hinata, when all of a sudden, TenTen comes out of no where looking like she had just seen Bloody Mary in the living flesh! Then she collapses. 2) About five minutes after this, we hear a load scream and then all of a sudden, Hinata's gone M.I.A. Calling that a coincidence is as false as calling your hair naturally pink!'**_

'_My hair __**is**__ naturally pink!'_

'_**LIAR! Don't think I didn't see that bottle of pink hair-dye in your bathroom sink! Speak the truth!'**_

'_You can't handle the truth!'_

'_**And you can't handle my foot down your thro-'**_

Sakura was snapped back into reality when she heard, yet again, another scream.

Only this time, the scream was louder than before.

This time it was crying out for help

And this one **definitely** came from Hinata.

* * *

**Author's Box: :D!**

**-Sigh- Yea, I know…another cliffy D: So sad! Anyway, I know there has barely been anything with Sasuke or Sakura in it, so I will put them more into it. I'm just focusing more on these couples, because I want to get them out of the way. I'm saving the best for last :D! And people, please review! I've had over 539 hits, and only 9 of you have reviewed! YOU GUYS SUCK!! No I'm just j/k you guys rock! But review anyway. Look at it this way: the more reviews I get, the faster I try to write! :D And if you don't review, at least go to my profile and vote in the pole! (The summaries are also towards the beginning of my bio!) :D**

**Poll: So far the NaruSaku story of 'Moving On' Is winning. BOO NaruSaku! Hehe j/k. If you guys want SasuSaku, you better hurry and vote!**

**Q&A: If I get more than 5 questions or songs, then I'll post a separate chapter for it. Remember: If you want to a Naruto Cast Member to sing/rap or answer a question, just review it to me!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	8. If Fate Only Knew

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**If Fate Only Knew**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really distracted with schoolwork and stuff…so, yeah. These next couple of chapters are mainly going to talk about Neji and Hinata's 'family problems' because I got a review saying why Hinata says that Neji hates her, but Neji has no comment about her. Sorry for not clarifying, but I will soon! I've got to hurry and get to the main couple! It's already been eight chapters, and I haven't done anything with those two! I dedicate this chapter to '****anonomus' and 'hollywood-135'. Thankiez for reviewing! :D!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto or any of its characters…If I did I would be living a life of luxury –looks around at small, ugly computer room- But, as you can see, I'm not. **

**-Recap-**

Sakura was snapped back into reality when she heard, yet again, another scream.

Only this time, the scream was louder than before.

This time it was crying out for help

And this one **definitely** came from Hinata.

-**End Recap-**

"Come on, Ino! We have to go help Hinata!" Sakura cried in shock, looking in all directions. Where exactly did that scream come from?

"But, what about TenTen? We can't just leave her here!" Ino said in protest

Sakura looked at the half-conscious TenTen. She was murmuring something about peanut butter…

"Eh…you're right. Ino, go find Hinata's dad, and explain to him what's happened. Tell him to get down here ASAP! And ask him if there's a place to put TenTen for now. And you come back here as soon as you're done! If this is going to be a fight…I'm going to need all the help I can get." Sakura commanded one hand on her Kunai holder, and the other holding two shurikans. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Go already!"

Ino nodded curtly, before picking up TenTen's limp figure, and started jumping from peak to peak.

Sakura was all alone.

Alone…but ready.

"Alright, Kami…I'm ready for whatever you throw at me." Sakura whispered to herself, before running off into the distance.

**With Hinata:**

Hinata, as you've probably all guessed, had fainted. In her dreams, the only thing she could remember was her leaning on a tree, while Sakura and Ino were fussing over TenTen. Then, all of a sudden, a hand had reached out from the bush next to her, and pulled her also into the same bush. Hinata remembered trying to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"If you don't shut up…I'll kill you." A male voice had said while placing a kunai at Hinata's throat. (A/N Seems kind of familiar, huh…hint: Ino and Shikamaru)

Hinata, at first, complied with the man. They stayed in that bush for a couple of minutes, waiting for Sakura and Ino to lower their guard. Hinata then realized that, if this man was going to kill her...then he was going to kill her, anyway. It didn't matter if it was now, or in an hour…Hinata was still going to die. So Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her. She had felt a wince of pain go through her neck from the kunai making contact with her neck before finally fainting.

"Wha-what's going on?" Hinata said groggily, as her eyes finally started opening. Light was pouring onto her face, so Hinata kept her eyes squinted. She struggled to sit up, and when she had, she propped herself up so that she was leaning on a tree. Hinata rubbed her eyes before looking around.

Hinata was in a forest, surrounded by trees, bushes, and the sounds of birds chirping. How she got here, she had no idea. Behind her, Hinata heard the snapping of a twig, and she whipped her head around to see what had caused it.

There, staring at her was the infamous Neji Hyuuga.

**With Sakura:**

Sakura was jumping from branch to branch of the huge redwood tress. Greenness passed by her every second, as Sakura tried to quickly find Hinata. She looked down occasionally, to see if there was a stream of dark blue-tint hair sticking out. But there were too many branches passing from underneath her…it was impossible to see Hinata.

Sakura came to a stop, landing on the nearest tree limb.

'_There's no way I'm going to be able to find Hinata like this. I can't see her and I'm making too much noise. It would be useless to find Hinata if her kidnapper hears me coming. I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way: quiet and on foot' _Sakura thought to herself. Continuing on foot was going to be long, but Sakura knew she had to do it.

It was the only way to save Hinata.

Balancing all of her chakra to her feet, Sakura began to walk down the tree she was standing on. Sakura looked towards the sky, and sighed.

'_I hope Hinata's alright…she's strong but, it takes a lot of aggravation before Hinata will even consider fighting. Why does she have to be such a pacifist?' _Sakura thought to herself, as she continued walking. Finally, Sakura reached the bottom of the tree. She stepped on the ground, and let her gaze falter from the sky, to what was in front of her.

The sight made shivers go down Sakura's spine.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Said a man with a smirk on his face.

Sakura remembered that smirk all too well.

**With Ino:**

Ino was now weaving in and out of the crowd of Hyuuga's, as she ran with TenTen bridal style. (A/N Ino is NOT a lesbian! Ino's only carrying TenTen like that because I don't think you can run with someone slung over your shoulder.)

People gasped, at the sight of an unconscious woman in Ino's arms, but Ino ignored them. She frantically looked around looking for Hinata's dad, but all of the men looked so similar.

Ino ran onto the stage that had been set up at the front of the reunion, where the band was playing. The musicians stopped playing their song, when they had seen Ino give them the shut-up-you-mediocre- band-players- look. Ino ran up to the microphone and started talking.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS…PARTY'S OVER! I'M LOOKING FOR HISASHI HYUUGA!" Ino yelled into the microphone.

A man with pearl-white eyes and long hair began walking through the crowd, and up the steps toward the stage. When he was finally on stage next to Ino, he spoke up.

"I am Hisashi Hyuuga, and if I may ask…who gave you the right to stop this reunion. Who are you anyway?" Hisashi asked.

"No time for questions," Ino began ", you must come quickly, your oldest daughter's in danger!"

"Hinata?" Hisashi asked a hint of shock and surprise in his voice. Ino nodded curtly and shifted uncomfortably to hint that she wanted to put TenTen down.

"Oh, right…uhm you can go put your friend down in the room on the third floor. Second door on the right." Hisashi said. "I'm going to find Hinata."

And with that, Hisashi and Ino parted. Ino, to go rest her friend, and Hisashi to go help his daughter.

* * *

**Authors Box :D!**

**This was such a short chapter, I know, but guess what? The next chapter will be VERY good, trust me. There's like 3 cliff-hangers here, and I'm sorry. I try not to do them but cliffys just make the whole story better…kind of. What will happen to all of da girls? You'll just have to read to find out!**

**(Psst…you…with the face! If you review a question or song, I will put it in next chapter or separate chapter!)**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	9. Important Author's Note: Please Read!

Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note! **

**Please Read:**

**Summary Change!**

**Okay, first off let me say this: I'm sorry for not updating but school is just so dizzy-making! Sorry if the updates are slow!**

**Alright, now remember the part in the story where it talks about the girls visiting Konoha for a talent management thing? Well, I've been thinking and since the boys are like undercover, I think it makes more sense for them to visiting Konoha and not the girls. So the girls have lived in Konoha all their lives, okay!? So forget anything you read about a talent management thing!**

**Thank you!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	10. The Girls Fight Back

Important Author's Note

**Chapter Nine**

**The Girls Fight Back!**

**Wow…it's been so long since my last update that I've almost forgotten what this story's about! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting guys…busy, busy, busy! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: Tomato-Vampire-Countess, sasukeluv22, cherrysaki-chan, jungle525, uchihagenius4.0, and hollywood-135. Thankiez for reviewing, you guys! :D Oh, and thanks for correcting my mistake with Hinata's dad! That was very helpful! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter! :D**

**-Recap-**

And with that, Hisashi and Ino parted. Ino, to go rest her friend, and Hisashi to go help his daughter.

-**End Recap-**

**-With Ino-**

Click. Click. Click. Ino's footsteps sounded against the marble floor as she hurriedly ran up the stairs searching for the specified room.

In her arms, a collapsed TenTen stirred a little.

Ino looked down worriedly at her friend and remembered Sakura's words. _'If this is going to be a fight…I'm going to need all the help I can get!'_ Sakura had said before she and Ino had parted. The words echoed in Ino's mind, warning her to go help Sakura.

But in order to help Sakura, Ino had to help TenTen first.

All around her, maids and butlers swung brooms at Ino while yelling curse words at her, telling her to leave. Ino only ran past them, still hoping that her friends would be okay.

After another minute of running, Ino came to a door, and kicked it open with her foot. She fast-walked to the side of the bed and gently placed TenTen on top of it. At the sudden change of positions, TenTen moved a little, and her face held an expression like she was having a horrible nightmare. Ino wanted to wake her up, but then she'd have to explain the whole story which could cost her some time.

And time was the last thing that Ino had.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ino saw a pen and some paper lying on the nightstand next to the bed. She quickly, picked up the pen and began scribbling words on the pad:

--_You're safe up here. Do not leave or else the same thing that happened to Hinata could happen to you. Don't try to look for me. Stay Here!_

_Ino_

Ino finished the letter, and laid it on the nightstand before leaving to go catch up with Hisashi and Sakura.

-**With Sakura-**

He took a step forward.

She took a step back.

He took a step forward.

Again, she took another step back.

Sakura and the mysterious male had been doing this for the past 10 minutes, but Sakura wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going. Why was he playing these silly little games with her? If he was going to hurt her…why didn't he just do it already?!

Sakura was about to take another step backward until her back made contact with something dry and hard.

A single redwood was standing in the way of Sakura and freedom.

She was trapped.

'_So this was his plan, huh?'_ Sakura began to think to herself. '_To get me cornered so that I wouldn't try to escape. Clever.'_

But now it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"But not clever, enough!" Sakura yelled as she began to run full speed at the outline of the figure.

"Take this!" She yelled, focusing all of her chakra to her arm. She went to hit the man in a pressure point knowing that this would knock him out.

**Poof!**

Sakura stood there bedazzled at what just happened. Her most powerful punch was wasted on a stupid clone.

Now, she was practically defenseless.

'_Ugh, I just have to be in training to become a medic-nin! Why didn't I choose to be a very powerful ninja like every other normal person in Konoha?! If I did, maybe I'd actually stand a chance against this guy!'_ Sakura thought angrily to herself.

'_**If I were you, I'd be more worried about where that creep went rather than what career choice I picked…'**_ Her inner countered.

'_Why do you always join in at the negative times?!'_ Sakura asked herself, but she didn't get to hear the answer because, warm hot breath was breathing in her ear.

"Behind you, pinky." The voice said, as Sakura whirled around to come face-to-face with the stranger.

A feeling of De ja vu swept over her.

**-With Hinata-**

Hinata's eyes were locked with Neji's. One pair held fearness...The other held hatred.

I'm sure you can tell what pair went with whom.

Hinata finally broke the stare, and looked down at the ground. She gulped before she began to speak. "W-what is it you want, Neji-san?" She said feebly, her voice cracking under his intense gaze.

Neji shook his head and looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face. "Still stuttering like always…pathetic."

Hinata found hot tears form in her eyes but she forced herself to keep them back. She didn't want to look any more pathetic in front of her older cousin.

"I know your trying not to cry." Neji said looking bored. "You can't hide that from me, Hinata. No matter how hard you try."

Hinata finally let the tears fall, knowing that her cousin was right.

Neji shook his head. "See…you're so predictable."

Hinata continued to look at the ground. She remembered the time when she was about four and her cousin was five. Back then they had gotten along really well…she wondered what had gone wrong.

**-Flashback-**

"You can't catch me, Neji-kun!" A 4 year-old Hinata yelled, as she ran in the field, followed by an exhausted looking 5 year-old Neji.

"I'll tag you…sooner or later!" Neji called back.

Hinata only began running backwards, so that she was now facing Neji. "Give it up! I run faster than you! Plus I-"

"Hinata, Watch out!" Neji yelled his eyes wide. He reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards him, just in time so that Hinata didn't run backwards into a tree.

"Whoa…thanks Neji-kun. That was a close one!" Hinata said as she bowed her head a little. Out of the corner of their eyes, Hinata and Neji both saw a figure walking towards them. They turned around to see Neji's dad walking with a small smile on his face.

"Hinata…your father wishes to speak with you." Said the man looking at Hinata with a grin. She nodded her head and began walking towards the house. Neji, out of habit, began to walk after her but was stopped by a hand that was put in front of him.

Neji's gaze turned to see his father whose arm was outstretched in front of Neji, preventing him from going any further. "Sorry son…that meeting's only for the main branch."

Neji looked confused for a moment unsure of what his father was talking about. "Main branch?"

"Yeah…the main branch is…well…you'll understand when you're older." Said Neji's father smiling a bit.

From that moment Neji felt a little bit out of place. Like he didn't matter. Like he wasn't important. And that awkwardness only grew and grew as time went on.

Finally, his hatred for the entire main branch erupted when his father sacrificed himself.

-**End Flashback-**

That Hinata…is what went wrong.

Hinata knew that Neji hated her. Every chance he got, Neji would try to get even with Hinata. His insults and harsh felt words pierced her heart like a thousand needles.

But now, Hinata was going to pull those needles out.

One by One.

Starting now.

Hinata clenched her fists, and stood up. This was the last time. The last time that she was going to be ridiculed by her oh-so-powerful cousin. The last time that she was going to look like a coward. And definitely the last time that Neji would mess with her.

Neji narrowed his eyes and begin thinking. '_The look in her eyes. It's changed…she's more…determined.'_

Neji watched half-shocked as Hinata took a fighting pose. He then smirked and also took a fighting pose.

"Well, well, well Hinata! I've got to hand it to you. I didn't think you'd ever be stupid enough to try to fight me." Neji said half-amused. Hinata said nothing, letting her eyes talk for her.

Her eyes were saying a lot.

"You just make sure that you don't let your guard down." Hinata finally said breaking the awkward silence that she had just developed.

Notice how she's not stuttering.

"Because after tonight…only one of us is going to walk out of this forest alive." Hinata said in ready position.

They both narrowed their eyes…it was going to be a fight till the death.

"Byakugan!"

**-With TenTen-**

TenTen groaned and stirred a little as she lay in the comfortable bed. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open, her vision was blurry, but she could tell that she was in an unfamiliar place.

She sat herself up and began rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?" TenTen asked herself.

Suddenly, soft footsteps were heard from the doorway and a maid walked in with a tray. She smiled softly and walked toward TenTen, placed the tray down, and took a step back.

"Gomen…I didn't mean to wake you." The maid muttered softly, an apologetic smile on her face. TenTen shook her head and returned the smile. "It's fine…I was already awake."

"You're probably wondering where you are, ne? Would you like me to tell you?" The maid asked.

TenTen nodded her head. "Please."

"May I?" the maid asked pointing to a chair that was on the side of the bed. TenTen gestured for her to sit down and the maid obliged.

"Well," the maid began "I'm not really sure of the whole story, but I'll tell you what I know. I was in the hallway, cleaning when I heard a woman's voice shouting outside. I could tell she wasn't a part of the Hyuuga family because, she had blonde hair."

"…Ino…" TenTen muttered softly. The maid looked curiously at her.

"Ino? Is that her name?" She asked.

"Blonde hair…blue eyes…lots of make-up? Yeah…that's her alright." TenTen said while watching the maid nod at every one of Ino's traits.

"Well…Ino was shouting outside and my first instinct was to call security, but then I saw Hisashi walk up to her, and point towards the house. Apparently, he either knew you or your friend." The maid continued.

TenTen was confused…neither her nor Ino had ever met Hinata's dad before…and she was pretty sure that Hisashi wasn't the type to just let strangers sleep in his house.

Something wasn't right here.

The maid must've noticed TenTen's confused expression, because she began to talk again. "Anyway, after Ino went inside the house, Hisashi ran into the forest. Not long after that, so did your blonde friend. And I'm not quiet sure what happened to the pinkette."

TenTen's ears perked up at the maid's last words. She was definitely talking about Sakura…but what did she mean by not knowing what happened to her?

The maid spoke up once more. "You know…it's funny. Ino, Hisashi, and the pink-head disappeared at about the same time that Hinata and Neji did."

TenTen's eyes widened. That last sentence couldn't have been good at all! TenTen remembered what Hinata had said before they all came to the family reunion. _'He hates me!'_ was basically what Hinata had said.

She wasn't kidding.

"Gomen…I have to go!" TenTen said before pulling the covers off of her. Just as she was about to get off of the bed, the maid grabbed TenTen's arm preventing her from leaving.

"You mustn't go. It's dangerous in those forests and you're energy is not fully back yet. You're in no shape to do anything!" The maid said with a stay-here look on her face.

TenTen narrowed her eyes. "I can take care of myself!" She yelled, snapping her hand away forcefully. TenTen took one step on the ground, and all of a sudden the room started spinning.

TenTen sat back down on the bed and rubbed her temples. "Man…what a headache." She muttered weakly. The maid took the bottles of water and pills from the tray and handed them to TenTen who took them thankfully.

"Well…I have much more chores to fulfill, so if that will be all, m'lady." The maid said while standing up and bowing slightly. She smiled before speaking for the last time. "If you need anything…don't fret to call. Get better soon madam!" The maid said before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

TenTen just sat there for a minute, letting the head-ache relievers kick in. The wind from the open window blew in causing something on the nightstand to move. TenTen turned to find a piece of paper floating in the air, being carried by the wind. As the wind died down, the paper came to a halt on TenTen's lap as if it were a sign from Kami.

TenTen opened it curiously to find Ino's sloppy handwriting. She re-read the letter twice to make sure that the medicine wasn't making her misunderstand the words. A million questions raced through her mind as she looked at the letter from Ino.

What had happened to Hinata?

What happened while she was passed out?

And why wasn't she supposed to look for them?

TenTen tried to piece together the puzzle that had just been laid out in front of her. For some reason, all of her theories kept on leading back to Hinata.

After all…the maid did say that Hinata had disappeared.

And in the letter, Ino had put that something had happened to Hinata and was afraid that the same thing was going to happen to her.

But was it really that serious?

TenTen sat in her confused state for a minute before realization hit her. She remembered what the maid had said about Neji and Hinata. 'Ino, Hisashi, and the pink-head disappeared at about the same time that Hinata and Neji did.' She had said.

TenTen's eyes went wide again, as she figured out the puzzle at last.

"OH no…this isn't good…no, not good at all!" TenTen said as she mustered up all of her adrenaline and jumped out of the bed. Quick as lightening, TenTen rushed out of the room, out of the house, and finally into the forest.

She was going to get her friends back.

-**With Ino-**

'_I can't find them anywhere!'_ Ino thought angrily to herself. She was jumping from tree to tree, and whipping her head in all directions. It couldn't be that hard to find at least one person! Were Sakura, Hisashi, and Hinata all in the same place? Or was one of them kidnapped? Or were they all just hiding somewhere?

Those are the questions that continue to haunt Ino's mind.

She stopped on a random branch and crouched down. Slowly, she pressed her ear against the branch, listening for footsteps. Ino crinkled her eyebrows, as she heard something that made her uneasy.

Something was following her…

Well, more like some_one._

Ino turned around, and saw nothing but trees and leaves all crowding around her.

"You can't hide forever you know! You might as well just come out now! It'll save you the trouble of following me!" Ino shouted, forgetting that she was supposed to be sneaky.

In the distance, a bush rustled as a male walked out of hiding, hands buried in his pockets.

Ino immediately recognized him and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you always cause me so much trouble?"

The man just shook his head and sighed.

"Trust me…I'm not the troublesome one…"

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**So how's that for a long chapter?! Hehe…eh more cliffys. Oh mi gosh, I need to hurry and get to the plot already! But don't worry….it's coming soon…very soon! And it'll be hilarious! Anyway, I don't think that I'll be updating anymore the week…stupid laptop and stupid school is being…stupid! Sorry for any inconvience! **

**(Hey you…with the face! There's a button at the bottom of the page that says 'Submit Review'…apparently it's trying to tell you something!)**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	11. The Limit Does Not Exist

**Chapter Ten**

**The Limit Does Not Exist**

**Well…I'm actually pretty sad because, I didn't get very many reviews from last chapter…did it really suck that bad? Come on guys, I need some motivation! Anyways, I'm sorry for the cliffy's and everything, but I'll make up for it. Hopefully you all read my author's note, so you should know that the summary has changed just a teensy bit. But not enough to where the whole plot has been revised! (Hopefully you still remember the plot lol)! Sasukeluv22 is who I am dedicating this chapter to! Thank you for reviewing! At least SOMEONE cares! D:**

**Disclaimer: For the past nine chapters I have been saying the same thing over and over…I do not own Naruto…Gosh, get it through your thick skulls, nutcases! Hehe jk!**

* * *

**-Recap-**

In the distance, a bush rustled as a male walked out of hiding, hands buried in his pockets.

Ino immediately recognized him and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you always cause me so much trouble?"

The man just shook his head and sighed.

"Trust me…I'm not the troublesome one…"

-**End Recap-**

**-With Ino-**

'_Ugh…not this guy again! This freakin' nutcase just keeps popping out of no where! He's like a boomerang...he keeps coming back.'_ Ino thought angrily as she stared at the guy in disbelief.

'_**Yeah…and he's one boomerang that you never want to get rid of! Don't act like you're not like, totally psyched to see him!"**_ Ino's inner countered.

She didn't notice that she was blushing.

'_Tsk, whatev'._' Ino thought, still slightly smiling. She knew that she couldn't lie to herself, but hey…it was worth a shot wasn't it? _'I mean…I'll admit, he __**is**__ hot, but…I'm dating Kiba remember?!_

**(A/N This is also a InoShika story, so don't worry, it won't be InoKiba for long!**

'_**But…Kiba is all the way in Suna right now! It wouldn't hurt to just have one little date right?'**_ Her inner pleaded, but Ino stayed loyal to her boyfriend and just shut out her inner's pleads.

She also didn't notice that she looked like a complete idiot just standing there shaking and nodding her head at nothing…

But then again, Ino isn't a **complete** idiot…some parts are missing…

'_**C'mon pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!'**_ Her inner begged. The inner kept saying this over and over causing Ino to get the biggest headache of her life!

"Ugh, would you just shut up, already!?" Ino yelled out loud…even though it didn't look like she was yelling at anything in particular.

Shikamaru looked a little surprised at Ino's sudden out burst. "Why are you yelling at me to shut up…I've barely said anything." He said looking confused.

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, who she had forgotten was there. "Oh I wasn't yelling at you…I was yelling at…" Ino began but her voice trailed off as she began looking around in all directions.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You were yelling at…who exactly?" He asked.

Ino just nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Um…ano…um…"

"Are you on crack, Blondie?"

…

**Now,** Ino was a **complete **idiot.

The blonde just sweat dropped, at Shikamaru's question.

-sigh- Ino and her "Blonde Moments" ( No offense to Blondes)!

One hand on his hip (in the complete and normal non-gay way) Shikamaru took a step towards Ino. "Why do you always have to be in other people's business, Blondie? Apparently, this isn't your problem so why are you getting involved?" He asked looking irritated at having to see this girl again…which we all know is a lie!

Ino glared daggers at the pineapple-shaped-haired man. "CALL ME BLONDIE ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while stomping a foot down angrily.

Shikamaru wasn't intimated at all. He merely began walking forward again, so that he was now a few meters closer to Ino. He raised an eyebrow curiously before speaking. "So…what's going on between Neji and blushie?"

Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I told you not to call her that! And, to answer your question…I'm not really sure what's going on. I mean, Hinata always talks about how much Neji hates her and stuff, but that's about it."

"Do you know _why_ Neji hates her?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders in response. "Don't know, don't care." She stated simply.

Shikamaru shook his head. "…Troublesome…"

"I am not! As a matter-of-fact, I was on my way to go find Hinata so that she can explain this whole thing to me! So that she can make things less…" Ino paused trying to search for the right word.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru uttered once more, finishing Ino's sentence. The blonde nodded her head a little, to show that she agreed.

A pregnant silence broke out amongst the two of them.

By now, Shikamaru had already moved so that he was standing on the same tree branch as Ino. His coat billowed in the breeze, and his hair-do swayed to the side a bit. Finally, as the two just sat there, Shikamaru broke the awkward silence.

"So how is she…Hinata I think her name is?"

Ino just shook her head and looked down at the tree limb, her eyes filled with worry. "I don't want to talk about it. It's to compli- Hey, wait a minute! How did you know that something was wrong with Hinata!?" Ino nearly shouted pointing a finger at Shikamaru.

Uh-oh, Shikamaru!

Busted!

-**With Sakura**-

"How come my technique never works, huh?! Every time I use it, the same thing always happens!" Sakura raged staring at the man in front of her. For the first time, Sakura saw his face. He was quite handsome, with very strong features. His eyes were in their sharingan form, and his hair a dark ebony color.

When she had first seen his full features, Sakura looked quite shocked. He seemed so familiar yet so..strange. Sakura pondered over this thought for a moment before coming to a simple conclusion.

"Who are you, and why are you stalking me!" Sakura yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

Said man only raised an eyebrow, looking at Sakura like she was the craziest thing in the world. "You're a strange one…I like strange." He said while smirking that famous smirk.

The Uchiha smirk.

Again, that smile on this man's face sent a wave of realization in Sakura. Where had she seen this guy before? Why did he seem so familiar? Sakura continued to ask herself these questions until finally, she remembered who he was.

And he was NOT a person that she wanted to remember!

"Hey, you're that gaywad that I saw at the mall, aren't you?! You freakin' pansy, what are you doing here! Didn't I already tell you that I never wanted to see your fugly face again!?" Sakura screamed while again, pointing at the accused male.

"It's rude to point, pinky."

"And it's rude to have your face, chicken-butt!"

"Come on…don't act like you don't like me…because, we both know you do."

Sakura couldn't help but blush slightly and turn away.

'_Oh my Kami, why does this guy have to be so hot?!'_ Sakura asked herself, and all of a sudden feeling loopy.

Sakura wasn't even noticing that the man was now moving towards her still smirking.

"I know you're probably wondering why I have to be so hot…no need to hide it from me." He whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura was snapped out of her mental debate just in time to see Sasuke outstretch his arm and lean it against the tree that she was backed up on. His arm was close to Sakura's head, so she could see his strong muscles.

Ooh la la!

"W-what..are you doing?" Sakura uttered nervously, trying to catch her breath.

"Aww…that's cute…you're stuttering. Is it because you're…_nervous_." Sasuke said whispering the last word in her ear seductively.

Sakura gulped unsure of what to do.

Then, Sasuke leaned in eyes closed and lips puckered.

Sakura's eyes went wide…WTH was he doing??

Then, just as Sasuke and Sakura's lips were about to make contact, two kunai's whisked past going through the empty space that was still in between the two's faces.

'_WTH was that?'_ Both Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time. The two turned around in the direction where the weapons came from to see who the intruder was.

The sight shocked Sakura completely.

There, standing on a branch of a tree, a tall masculine figure arose, with messy ebony hair and onyx eyes. His skin fair, and his clothes all black. Red orbs filled his eyes making them glow in the darkness. Even in the shadows in which he was hidden, you could tell that he was smirking.

The 'Uchiha' smirk.

Sakura stared in disbelief and awe at the new figure. Sakura would occasionally glance back and forth at the two men who were giving death glares to one another.

It was like the two were twins!

'_WTH is going on here?! There are __**two**__ of these morons?! Man…I thought dealing with one was horrible enough!'_ Sakura thought angrily to herself.

"Sorry to interrupt this little…_meeting_, but I'm afraid that I must take pinky." Sasuke number two said (AKA the Sasuke that is standing on the tree.)

The Sasuke that was standing by Sakura just smirked wider…if that was at all possible. "Sorry, but she's coming with me…whether you like it or not. You lose again…little brother."

'_Little brother?'_ Sakura began to think to herself. _'But they look like exact twins…man, I am so confused.'_

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke number One performing hand signs rapidly. She watched as he performed the last sign shouting "Transform!" as he did so.

A puff of smoke automatically surrounded the Sasuke nearest to Sakura, as he changed form.

Again, Sakura was shocked when she saw who he really was.

You could tell that the supposed-to-be Sasuke didn't change THAT much…but oh yes, he did change…just a little.

He was slightly taller with a long scar going down the left side of his face.

Sakura immediately recognized him, and grew VERY fearful. The man in front of her…the man that had almost kissed her, was the most powerful akutsuki member.

And not to mention the most deadly.

"B-but..you're…you're." Sakura sputtered, forgetting his name. A million and one questions were all running through her head causing Sakura to almost have a break down.

She was just about to speak when all of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach.

Sakura glanced down to find Itachi pushing a needle full of liquid into her side.

She winced as she wondered how he'd even gotten to her so fast.

Sakura adverted her eyes, unable to do anything else. The liquid was making her weak, and she felt like she weighed a million pounds. Sasuke just stood there on the tree watching the scene but doing nothing else.

That jerk.

In an instance, Sakura fell to her hands and knees, coughing like mad. Her vision was blurring, and her thoughts were all boggled. In no time, Sakura began feeling loopy and she was seeing red dots in her vision.

Sakura fell on the ground completely, before blacking out, catching a quick glimpse of a smirk.

The Uchiha smirk.

**-With Hinata-**

"Come on Neji…fight like a man!" Hinata shouted over the loudness of the fight. They had been in battle for the past 10 minutes, and no one was hurt.

You could hardly call it a fight.

Every one of Hinata's blows were blocked and every one of Neji's hits were dodged.

"4 PALM!" Neji shouted aiming for Hinata's chakra points. She dodged it and ran trying to keep her distance.

"ROTATION" Hinata cried, but Neji triple-backflipped out of harms way. They were both running out of chakra, but they weren't going to let that stop them.

Hinata breathed heavily trying to regain strength…the same thing Neji was trying to do.

'_When did…when did Hinata become this strong?! She used to never even like fighting yet…yet she's actually good at it.'_ Neji thought to himself while wiping blood from his lip. '_No matter…it's my fate to win..'_

"And fate…IS NEVER WRONG!" Neji yelled while running towards Hinata. The brunette only collapsed down to her hands and knees, coughing up blood.

Yeah, a lot of the girls are doing that apparently.

Neji was just about to hit every one of his cousin's chakra points when, out of no where, a spiky-haired blonde ran in front of Hinata, defending her.

"Neji…we shouldn't be doing this…don't forget our mission!" The blonde yelled looking up at his friend. "Don't forget why we're here!"

The pearl-eyed man looked viscous with his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "Get out of the way, Naruto! This has **nothing** to do with you! This is between me and that little waste of life behind you that you're trying to save!" Neji demanded.

Hinata finally looked up to see what was going on and was appalled. '_It's…it's that boy I saw at the mall.'_ Hinata realized.

"Where did you even come from, dobe?! Didn't I tell you to stay at the party?!" Neji questioned with hate in his eyes.

Naruto only smiled a toothy grin and looked up at Neji. "You should know by now, Neji…I **never** listen."

A huge fit of coughing was heard from behind Naruto. The two boys turned to see Hinata coughing up a huge amount of blood, and looking like she was going to die at any moment.

"Neji, we have to get her to a hospital! If we don't she'll die!" Naruto exclaimed while picking up Hinata with ease.

"Fine with me." Neji muttered.

Naruto sent him a death glare. "You're just as bad as teme, do you know that?"

"Whatever…but if you think I'm helping **that**…you're delusional." Neji scoffed referring to Hinata. And just like that, Neji performed a hand sign and was gone in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to deal with Hinata.

The blonde only rolled his eyes and looked at the now unconscious Hinata.

"Don't worry," Naruto began, "you'll be okay."

And with that, Naruto set out to find a hospital carrying Hinata bridal style.

**-With TenTen-**

'_If I divide how many miles there are in the forest with how much time that I've been asleep, I should be able to calculate how far Hinata is.' _TenTen thought to herself.

(A/N I actually don't think those calculations are correct…I just threw a bunch of random things in there to make it seem like I'm smart 0.o)

'_Plus, since Hinata was the first to go missing, I'll probably run into the other girls along the way.'_

Oh, TenTen was about to run into something alright…but it wasn't going to be her friends.

It was actually going to be the opposite.

TenTen was running through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch lost in her thoughts until…

**BAM!**

TenTen ran into something hard, sending her flying backwards. She didn't stop until her back made contact with a tree…ouch!

"Eh…WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, OKAY?! WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" TenTen shouted while rubbing her head. The blow had made TenTen's mind spin making her feel both dizzy and loopy.

Her hair was falling out of her buns framing her face, and making her look like an actual girl!

As TenTen continued to rub her head, a luminous shadow fell over her. TenTen looked up to find the man that she had run into standing 1 foot away. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched.

This guy, again.

The man with pearl-colored eyes and long hair smirked and looked down at TenTen before speaking. "So nice to see you again…Miss TenTen **Hyuga." **The man mentioned letting the last word roll off his tongue.

Ah, yes…the Neji that we all know and love has come to annoy our favorite panda! :D

TenTen's luck, right?!

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**THAT CHAPTER SUCKED!! Sorry it was so crappy but at least it was long! It feels kind of rushed to me but that's because I have writer's block. NO CRITISCM TODAY!! Hehe! Anyway, I have some bad news! The NaruHina story called 'Moving On' is winning in the poll!! Ah! Unless you like NaruHina, I suggest you vote right away on which story you want me to do next. (Summaries are on my profile towards the front)**

**Your vote matters!**

**(Hey you…with the face! There's a little button at the bottom of the page that says 'Submit Review' –nudge nudge- I think it's a sign!)**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	12. Unfamiliar Places

**Chapter Eleven**

**Unfamiliar Places**

**Still not a lot of reviews…come on guys…it's not that hard to press a button and type a couple of words, is it? I don't mean to come down on you, but I'm just starting to think people are losing interest in this story D:! Remember, the more you review, the faster I write! But I'm not complaining! I thank the people who have reviewed and favorited me! (Lol favorited isn't a word, but oh well)!**

**Naru-Vampire: -bruised from pokes- Eh…no problem with the pokes…I forgive you! And sorry for the mind-blowing thing…didn't want it to affect you THAT much lol. And your right…the pickup line is cheesy! Hehe. Thankiez for the review!**

**Moonshine86: Thanks for the compliments! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Tennie-chan: Lol your review was only word but I assume that 'more' is a good thing?! Even if it wasn't I still thank you for reviewing!**

**MiMiSora4EVR23: Hehe Thankiez, and your right…Sasuke is mean!**

**Unchihagenius4.0: You are so cool! You always review which is great! XD! Also, I love your stories! They are so baller! (EVERYONE READ HIS STORIES!) Eh...Sorry if that was unwanted advertising! :D**

**Cherrysaki-chan: Sorry, but I can't kill Neji! And yes it is very good that Naruto is kind hearted. As for the Hinata-living thing…you'll just have to read to find out…Thankiez!**

**Thankiez for the reviews, you guys! And OMG I'm such a dud! I still got Hinata's dads name wrong, lol! You see, I thought the reviews said Hisashi instead of Hiashi…so, yeah –sigh-…I know…I need glasses! Dumb contacts don't work!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…some dude that's name is unpronounceable does. (Whoa that was a long word)! I also own nothing else in this chapter!**

* * *

**-Recap-**

The man with pearl-colored eyes and long hair smirked and looked down at TenTen before speaking. "So nice to see you again…Miss TenTen **Hyuga." **The man mentioned letting the last word roll off his tongue.

Ah, yes…the Neji that we all know and love has come to annoy our favorite panda! :D

TenTen's luck, right?!

**-End Recap-**

**-With TenTen-**

'_Oh…oh my kami. What's going on? I-I feel sick to my stomach.'_ thought a grumpy TenTen who rolled over on a king sized bed, clutching her tummy. Her eyes were snapped shut as she was still half asleep. A slight ting of pain went through TenTen's head, causing her to clutch it with her other free hand. Again, TenTen rolled over, but instead of making contact with the soft comfortable characteristics of a bed, she made contact with the hard, unruly traits of the ground. Landing with a huge '**THUD', **TenTen opened her eyes to see what damage had been done to her body. Her head felt like a ringing chorus of bells, and her stomach was having cramps as if she had gone swimming directly after eating a huge buffet. Not to mention, her arm felt like it would dislocate itself at any moment.

"WTH?! Whose idea was it to put the floor here?! Dumb effing gay wads!" TenTen cried in annoyance.

"Where am I, anyway?" TenTen asked herself as she sat up and looked at the room she was currently in. In front of the bed, a huge plasma screen T.V. was mounted on the wall with a DVD Player, VCR, XBOX360, and PlayStation 3 surrounding it. A rack with a numerous amount of video games, movies, and CD's in it was also by the Television. On the left side of the room, a huge bathroom was visible along with a walk-closet, and on the right, there were some dressers and desks. TenTen noticed that the room's decor was mostly in the color of white or blue.

It was clear to TenTen that she wasn't in her normal house flat. Her house was nothing compared to this. TenTen rolled her right shoulder trying to put some feeling back into it after the fall. Again, her stomach roared with pain for no specific reason whatsoever.

"Gah, if I'm starting my period I'm going to kill myself! I didn't bring a pad, panty liners, or even a tampon!" She squealed suddenly starting to sound like a certain blonde bubblehead. "Uh-oh…I'm starting to sound like Ino! Ah! Her dumbness is contagious! –gasp-!"

(A/N Yeah…TenTen's part isn't really intended for the male mind…)

TenTen hurriedly got up from the ground and rushed to the bathroom. She did her business, and came out feeling refreshed and revived. "No period, no not today!" She sang happily as she pranced over to the bed and sat down. "Now, with that out of the way, I think it's safe to say that this is Hinata's house." TenTen said while smiling. She was clearly oblivious to the fact that this **wasn't** her friends' house. (And you'll soon find out why TenTen is acting kind of retarded) In fact, TenTen didn't remember anything that had happened the day before. The last thing she remembered was her going to find something to drink at Hinata's family reunion.

"I must've had to much to drink or something…I probably fell asleep at the reunion! Woops!" TenTen stated as she rubbed her head. "The girls must have put me up here in this room. I wonder if someone was carrying me and dropped me by accident! That explains the pain in my stomach and head!"

As TenTen continued to make false accusations, something caught her eye. On the nightstand by the bed, a note with sloppy handwriting on it was moving slightly due to the ceiling fan propelling air towards it.

Picking up the note and looking at it, TenTen read the message to herself:

_Come downstairs for breakfast_

_--Luis_

TenTen sighed happily and put the note back on the table. "Hmm, I wonder who Luis is. Probably one of Hinata's relatives. Good thing it's not Neji…that would be weird!" She said sounding relieved.

TenTen is _so_ clueless…

On the dresser in the corner of the room, a small, folded pile of clothes were lying there. TenTen took a couple of clothing items, assuming that they were Hinata's and she wouldn't mind, and put them on. She put on the baggiest shirt she could find along with a pair of ripped jeans. TenTen slipped on her old, raggedy Converse before sprucing up her buns a bit.

What can I say…she's thinking like Ino, but looking like a boy.

Whoa, her mind is going to be **all** messed up when this is over!

Satisfied with her 'look', (If you can even call it a look) TenTen walked over to the door and reached out for the knob.

It twisted just like her life was about to.

* * *

**-With Hinata-**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Pearl eyes fluttered open.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A soft grunt of pain emerged from the mouth of a young woman as she awoke in pain.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The girl was none other than Hinata Hyuga.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hinata's vision was slowly going in and out of focus causing the ceiling to seem like it was moving. When her eyesight was back to normal, Hinata switched her gaze from the ceiling to a small machine next to her bed that was annoying the little life she had left, out of her.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heart monitor's green line was going up and down as it read Hinata's pulse. Confused, Hinata looked around the room that she was in to figure out where she was.

The room was decorated in nothing but white! A white bed, white dressers, white everything! There was a small sink in the corner of the room with medical loves on the counter next to it. Next to her, Hinata found a couple of roll tables with medical equipment placed carefully atop of them. On one table, there were tools such as a thermometer, a stethoscope, a pair of gloves, and an otoscope. (The thing doctors use to examine your ears). On the other table, there were two remotes, and a couple of pamphlets, but nothing else.

Hinata looked from the room, and down at herself. She was wearing one of those hospital-dresses and she had cords connected to her. Numerous bandages placed on Hinata with small specks of blood seeping through the cloth. Hinata wanted to cry at the sight of her body. Neji was the person who had done this to Hinata…and she hadn't even noticed at first. The adrenaline rushing through her body, blocked the pain.

But if there was no more adrenaline…than that meant there was no more barriers.

The hurt would've come to Hinata full blast, if it wasn't for a certain boy.

A certain spiky-blonde haired boy.

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata didn't even notice the door opening and shuffling of feet entering her room. "Ah…are we up already, Ms. Hyuga?" questioned a middle-aged man as he walked into the room. He wore a white coat and carried a clipboard and a small orange book with him. His hair was silver and spiked up in a weird, yet cool fashion. A strong light bounced off of his reflector, temporarily blinding Hinata.

"Ah!" Hinata cried slightly as she put her hands in front of her eyes to try and block out the powerful rays. Getting the hint, the man quickly tore off the reflector and placed it on the counter.

"Sorry about that, miss. I forgot that everybody lives in the 21st century and that we use laser pens instead of reflectors." The man chuckled nervously. Hinata only nodded, still recovering from her temporary loss of vision. When everything was back to normal, Hinata watched as the man placed himself on a roll chair, and pushed himself to the side of Hinata's bed. "So…Hinata is it?" The man questioned, asking for her name. Said girl only nodded her head curtly.

"Well, Hinata…tell me…how are you feeling this morning? You were knocked out for quite some time. We thought we might lose you!" exclaimed the man in a serious tone. "Oh and by the way…my name is Kakashi, but you can call me Dr. Hatake. I will be your doctor for as long as you stay here." Dr. Hatake said in a polite tone.

Hinata held a confused look on her face as she continued to contemplate with the questions rising in her head. "D-Doctor? Does-does that mean I'm in the…hospital?" Hinata asked only to receive a chuckle from her doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry miss…I assumed you read the pamphlet." The doctor uttered, gesturing toward the papers on Hinata's table. Hinata picked up one of the pamphlets and began reading the front cover.

**Welcome!**

Welcome to the Fallen Leaf Hospital where our motto is: No leaf left behind! Here in this hospital, guests will be provided with a comfortable stay as they recover from injury, sickness, or a sickness-related injury! We have the most skilled doctors and medic-nin in all of Konoha! Come in, sit down, and trust that the Fallen Leaf Hospital will take care of you!

**Contents:**

**Page 1:** Cover

**Page 2-3: **About Us

**Page 4:** Menu

**Page 5-7: **FAQ's

**Page 8: **Last Regards.

Enjoy your time here at the Fallen Leaf Hospital, and remember: There's no "dead" in fun!

Hinata stared in disbelief and awe at the last sentence on the front cover. There's no "dead" in fun? What kind of closing is that? Hinata put the brochure down to signal that she was done with it, and that her doctor could continue speaking.

"Now, Ms. Hyuga, it is very crucial that I know how much pain you're in. Now tell me, on a scale from one-to-ten how you are feeling; one being you feel horrible and ten being you feel as good as new." Dr. Hatake continued with a serious look on his face. Hinata was just about to answer when all of a sudden, a ring tone sounded out in the room.

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_Life is your creation!_

Kakashi slightly blushed before taking out his pink phone. "Excuse me, I have to take this." He said as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

(A/N Lol, I know Kakashi's acting really OC but it's funny to imagine him like that!)

"What!" He scoffed harshly into the receiver. "Yes I am….No…From the looks of it, yes…absolutely not…what...why are you screaming…a goat…and a llama…AND a rabbit…-gasp- okay I'll be right down, Tsunadae-sama…-sigh- yes, I have your sake now hang up the phone already, woman!" Kakashi hung up the phone and returned back to a fretful-looking Hinata.

"Um, I'm sorry Ms. Hyuga but I'm afraid we'll have to finish this another day. There's been a little mishap down in room 214A, and I'm needed right away. Apparently, five workers decided that it'd be fun to throw Tsunadae in a chemical bath with a bunch of animals…" Kakashi informed as he gathered his belongings. "Ms. Hyuga." He said as he nodded his head at said girl as a gesture of good-bye.

"B-bye, Dr, Hatake." Hinata muttered as her doctor was about to walk away. Kakashi stalked off to the other side of the room and opened the door. Just as he was about to leave, Kakashi glanced back at Hinata to say one last thing to her.

"Oh…and by the way, Hinata." He began with a slight smile visible beneath his doctor's mask. Said girl, looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze for the first time.

"You have a visitor."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

**-With Ino-**

**-Ino's Recap-**

Ino just shook her head and looked down at the tree limb, her eyes filled with worry. "I don't want to talk about it. It's to compli- Hey, wait a minute! How did you know that something was wrong with Hinata!?" Ino nearly shouted pointing a finger at Shikamaru.

Uh-oh, Shikamaru!

Busted!

-**End Ino's Recap-**

"SO WHY IS YOU STALKING US, YOU PINEAPPLE-HEADED RETARD?!" Ino shouted as she narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. Shikamaru covered his ears and glared at Ino.

"It's 'Why _are _you' not 'Why is you.' Your grammar is so troublesome."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TROUBLESOME IS AND AIN'T!"

"-Sigh- It's '_isn't _not '_ain't.'"_

Ino stomped her foot, and folded her arms followed by the 'pouty' face. She gave Shikamaru one final glare before she decided that she was wasting time.

"If you'll excuse me…I have to go find my friends." Stated Ino before she jumped off of the tree. Shikamaru just stood there, watching Ino run off into the distance and letting fate take control of her destiny. Realizing who he was sounding like, Shikamaru shook his head of those thoughts.

He was really starting to sound like Neji, now.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

**-Sakura's Recap-**

Sakura fell on the ground completely, before blacking out, catching a quick glimpse of a smirk.

The Uchiha smirk.

**-End Sakura's Recap-**

'_As soon as school ended, she rushed as fast as she could to his house. She figured that the bus took to long to come, so she decided to wing it. Her boyfriend had been absent due to a sickness and she wanted to be the first person to comfort him. Running as fast as her legs would take her, Sakura was able to make it to her boyfriend's house in 10 minutes flat.'_

"**Hello?"**

'_She knocked on the door'._

"**Miss?"**

'_No answer'._

"**Wake up, miss!"**

'_She opened the door and saw a scene that she would die to erase'._

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she shot up from her sleeping position. She looked around her frantically and touched her body to make sure that she was alive. Sakura was breathing heavily and her thoughts were full of questions The dream had seemed so real…it felt like it was happening all over again. Sakura noticed that she was sweating, and that she was bleeding slightly from the stomach. Her head was spinning with emotions as thoughts from the past streamed into her head.

Sakura clutched her throbbing skull and told herself to stop thinking. She was in pain both mentally and physically and she didn't know how to deal with it all at once.

"Miss…are you alright?" said a voice from behind Sakura. The pinkette turned around cautiously to meet the gaze of a young brunette. The woman held eyes of worry, and her hair was mid-length. In her arms, a pink pig wearing clothes was looking at Sakura worriedly.

The thoughts in Sakura's head resided, and her breathing slowed slightly. "I…I think I'll be fine…thank you." Sakura replied as she smiled. The brunette was unconvinced.

"No, you won't be fine! I've been watching you, for the past seven minutes; scream your head off! Something about a…Gaara?" The brunette questioned not knowing that Gaara was a person rather than a thing.

At the sound of his name, Sakura cringed and felt her muscles tighten. Why wouldn't this girl just leave her alone? "Look…what goes on in my dreams has **nothing** to do with you! Nope, none, nada, zilch!" Sakura began. "I don't even know who you are."

The girl with the pig frowned slightly at Sakura's rudeness. '_Looks like we're going to have to fix that' _shethought as she squatted so that she was closer to Sakura. Putting the pig down, the brunette extended her left hand out for Sakura to shake, which Sakura eventually did. "My name is Shizune, and the pig is TonTon." Shizune introduced with a friendly smile. Sakura told Shizune her name before turning to glance at TonTon

Sakura smiled at the name of the pig. "TonTon…I think I can remember that." She replied while thinking of the resemblance between the name TenTen and TonTon. Then, as if TenTen's name had triggered something, Sakura's eyes grew wide as she scrambled to stand up. Shizune, who was confused, stood up also and looked at Sakura confusingly.

"Is everything alright, Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"No, everything's not alright! Hinata…did anyone ever find her? What about TenTen…is she still at Hiashi's (A/N Did I get it right? Lol) And Ino…did she ever make it back?!" Sakura yelled frantically as she began to pace back and forth. "What about chicken-butt number one and two?" she added, referring to Sasuke and Itachi. Shizune just looked at Sakura with a 'WTH' look on her face.

"Miss…maybe you should relax…I'm sure your friends are fine." Shizune remarked as she shot Sakura a sympathetic smile. Sakura paid no mind to Shizune's friendly gestures. She just continued to walk back and forth, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Shizune…I have to go." Sakura informed. She was just about to leave, when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. It was Shizune.

"Not like that, you're not!"

"Like what?"

"Sakura-chan…you're bleeding…a lot! There is no way I'm letting you go anywhere with blood stains all over you!"

"What are you, my mom? Let go of me!"

"No, not until you let me take you to the hospital! What good are you to anyone, if you're loosing more blood every minute?! Worry about yourself, before you go help someone else!"

Sakura groaned in protest. "You know…you're more annoying than Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and the chicken-butt-haired twins put together! Look, if I agree to go to the hospital…will you promise to arrange a search party for my friends ASAP?"

Shizune nodded happily before grabbing TonTon and carrying him (It's a him, right?) in her arms. The three all made their way back towards Konoha to the hospital.

The Fallen Leaf Hospital to be more exact.

Where a lot of things were bound to go wrong.

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**Gah, I'm gonna kill myself with all these cliffys! Lol...Get it…killing myself with a cliffy…you know…me jumping off a cliff…get it?**

**Readers: -sarcastic laughing- HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ****SO**** FUNNY!**

**Oh, shaddup! Anyway, I kind of liked that chapter. The characters were a bit OC, but whatever. NO FLAMES! Anyway, I had to do a lot of research because I really didn't know what a lot of things were. So I have been a good girl! :D! Don't worry I haven't forgotten Hiashi! The main characters and plot are coming soon! Again, I shall ask you to chillax! Flow with me! I know Ino and Shikamaru's part sucked but that's because I got major writers block! If you guys have any ideas, post them in a review or e-mail me! Remember to PLEASE review and vote in the poll!**

**Thankiez!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	13. What Is Going On!

**Chapter 13**

**What Is Going On??!!**

**Okay, first let ma apologize for the really late update! Our computer was down, and I joined two more clubs at school heheh. Anyway, I wanted to show you the top three stories that are winning the poll right now:**

**First, the NaruSaku story of Moving On is winning with 44 percent of the votes**

**In second, the SasuSaku story of 40 Days and 40 Nights is winning with 22 percent of the votes**

**And for third, we have a three-way tie between Heaven Sent, The Break-Up, and Crack Sleepovers each having 11 percent of the votes.**

**I'll only give a few more of these updates so don't get too comfortable! And remember, the poll is still open and there is plenty of time to get your votes in!**

**Thank you to my reviewers for chapter 12: uchihagenius4.0, Vampiress-In the Rain, Hollywood-135, Naru-Vampire, Superstar1713, and MiMiSora4EVR23.**

**Thanks you guys for all your support! **

* * *

**-TenTen's Recap-**

TenTen walked over to the door and reached out for the knob.

It twisted just like her life was about to.

**-End TenTen's Recap-**

Outside her door, the hallway laid out in front of TenTen's room seemed to stretch for miles on end. The hall looked like it could have come from a castle in an old medieval book. Along the walls, torches were hung illuminating the ruby red carpet. The walls were carved with beautiful designs, though you could tell that they were old by the cracks you would find occasionally. Many ruby-colored doors were visible although TenTen couldn't find the use for more than a few rooms in a house anyway. The dusk corridor was warm, but it gave TenTen no cozy feeling whatsoever.

This was not meant to be a cozy place.

TenTen glanced at the note she was carrying and frowned. She would've never have thought that the inside of Hinata's house looked like _this._ No wonder why she wanted to live somewhere other than here. TenTen sighed and slipped the parchment into her back pocket. She walked out of the room, and jumped when she heard her door slam hard behind her, with no force at all.

Maybe it was just the wind?

TenTen shook her head, attempting to free her mind of all thoughts. She was TenTen! She wasn't scared of anything! TenTen looked at the space around her, noticing that there were 3 ways she could go. (Well, four if she decided to go hide in the corner of her room). Either straight ahead, left or right. TenTen's frown deepened, but she knew exactly how to solve this.

"Alright, it's time to do this the TenTen way!" She shouted as she cupped one hand over her eyes and stuck her other arm straight out. With her finger she pointed in time with her song, moving from left to straight to right.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe  
Catch a hooker by their toe  
If they holler make _them_ pay,  
Fifty dollars every da-"

"What are you doing?" Came a velvet voice from somewhere near the left. The voice was perfect and flawless, enough to make any girl stop and stare—even TenTen. The young woman turned to the sound of the voice, and realized a little too late that her eyes were still covered, and her arm was still extended. Slightly embarrassed, TenTen put down her arms and stared at the pattern of the carpet. When she spoke, her voice was feeble, and it looked like she were a six year-old not wanting to admit that she ate the last cookie without permission.

"I was either trying to find the kitchen or this boy Luis." But almost before TenTen could speak the last word, a cool hand was placed under her chin tilting her head so that she could look at the mystery man. In front of her, a man with pearl-colored eyes stared intently into TenTen's. His features were perfect, more than perfect…like he were Edward from Twilight, or Zane from the Pretties.

"I _am_ Luis." The man said before TenTen could open her mouth to ask another question. He dropped his hand from her face, and TenTen's mouth gaped open. Luis (Neji) began walking forward, into the depth of the hallway. The corridor was so dimly-lit that you couldn't see the end of any of the paths. But before Luis could disappear into the darkness, he stopped and turned his head slightly. "Are you coming, or are you expecting me to carry you?" He said coldly. He didn't wait for TenTen to answer, he just kept on walking.

TenTen was just about to run after him, when a wave of realization hit her. The coldness in his voice seemed to trigger something deep in her memory, like a lost key to an ancient treasure box. De ja vu was running through TenTen's mind, but she wasn't sure what it could mean. Her head ached, her knees felt like jelly, and the world seemed to fall in front of her.

It wasn't long that TenTen realized that it wasn't the world, falling…it was her. She couldn't stand…all of a sudden her legs felt like they were paralyzed—standing was impossible right now. This was not her. TenTen's body collapsed to the floor, but not before she could think that being carried—by anyone—didn't seem like such a silly idea.

Not to her anyway.

* * *

**-Hinata's Recap-**

Oh…and by the way, Hinata." He began with a slight smile visible beneath his doctor's mask. Said girl, looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze for the first time.

"You have a visitor."

**-End Hinata's Recap-**

"A-a visitor?" Hinata recited, a hint of questioning in her tone. The doctor nodded, smiling with his eyes and headed out the door with his materials. On the other side of the door, she could hear Kakashi talking to someone, saying things like, "She is ready for you now." And, "You may go in if you'd like." Hinata's brain worked to try to figure out who it was most likely to be. She knew that it was probably one of her friends, and not her blonde-spiky haired savior that she longed to thank for the rescuing of her. Hinata didn't bother to turn around when she heard the door open, and hurried feet rush into the room.

"Hinata, darling…are you alright?!" Came concerned, familiar voice. Hinata turned her head slightly, trying to ignore the pain, and smiled up at her father. Hiashi held eyes of worry as she knelt at Hinata's bedside. "Who did this to you?!" he demanded not quite as gently as before. "If it was one of Orochimaru's men…I swear—"he trailed off.

(A/N: Remember that the girls don't know of the Anbu, or Orochimaru)

Hinata turned her attention to the second figure that had come in just as Hiashi began making his death threats. The woman had her hands full of chocolates, candies, Get Well cards, and balloons. The blonde slammed the stuff on a small table across the room and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't worry Hiashi…I was able to carry everything _by myself_." She said sarcastically. Hiashi didn't pay no mind to the woman; he just went on and on about something called the Akatsuki.

"Whoa, Hinata…what happened to _you_?! It looks like someone hit you, ate you, pooped you out, and then pimp slapped you!" The woman exclaimed with wide eyes. Both Hinata and Hiashi exchanged glares for her.

"Th-thanks Ino?" Hinata muttered in a sarcastic, but also unsure tone. Ino rolled her eyes and sat in the other open chair on Hinata's right side.

"How are you feeling?" Both Ino and Hiashi said in unison. Hinata sighed. This was the last thing she wanted. To have the attention focused on her. But count on Hinata to find a way to direct the lime light onto her.

"F-fine." She stated dryly before changing the subject. "How d-did you guys find me?" Although that wasn't the question she really wanted to ask…she was making her way up to that.

"Well, I ran into Ino in the forest, and she told me that she hadn't seen you at all. Since I hadn't either, I decided to check into house. I was relieved to find you here.

"D-did you see anyone…_else_?" Hinata asked warily, but she could tell what the answer was by the confused look on both Ino's and Hiashi's face.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Hiashi began. "Oh, you must mean the doctor! Yes, I just had a brief chat with him. Seems like an intelligent man, right Ino?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, purple!" Ino stated not taking her eyes off of the fashion magazine in her hands. She gasped at an article she had finished reading. "Did you guys know that Monkey bread doesn't actually come from monkeys!? That's like saying hush puppies don't come from dogs! That's so _un_baller!"

Ino and Hiashi sweat dropped and Ino's sudden burst of blonde. Hinata was surprisingly the first one to break the silence. Sitting up, Hinata began talking. "Ano…I was actually talking a-bout someone else—"

"Now, now honey. Why don't you lie back down?" Hiashi cut-in. "You've had a lot of excitement for the day. We'll answer all of your questions soon. For now, I must be getting back to the—" But Hiashi never got to say where he needed to be for a young nurse suddenly burst through the room, out of breathe and looking like she had run all the way up the stairs to get to the room.

"Miss Yamanaka, (pant) Hiashi-san" The nurse gestured at the two figures who looked up with curiosity. She continued as soon as she could breathe again. "I know you guys are visiting someone else, but her parents are away on a business trip, and you guys are the closest family she has here in Konoha.

Ino put down her magazine and stared intently at the nurse. Hinata was grateful that the attention was focused elsewhere, but she was just as curious as anyone else in the room. Ino stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Whose parent's are away? Why does it matter?" she questioned.

Hinata figured out the puzzle quickly. She could only think of one person whose parents were always away on "business." "Don't tell me it's—" Hinata began, but couldn't bear to finish the sentence. She turned to Ino, and they exchanged worrisome expressions.

"No." Ino began before rushing out of the room, knocking down everything in her path including a table, and some tools. Her legs ran to the tempo of the beat of her heart, which was, if you haven't already figured it out, pretty fast. Ino weaved in and out of the doctor's and nurses' way, occasionally bumping into one of them. Behind her, Ino could hear curse words being thrown at her, but she didn't care. '_Is she okay? Was she badly injured? What happened?'_ was all seemed to go through Ino's head.

The worried blonde ran to the end of a hall and stopped before the last room. She was going to search every unit until she found her best friend. Ino karate-kicked the door, and it came crashing down in front of her. She stepped into the room, but was surprised to see that not only was the person inside not Sakura Haruno, but he was also a cloud-watching, troublesome-saying, lazy idiot.

Ino's boomerang had come back.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

**-Sakura's Recap-**

Shizune nodded happily before grabbing TonTon and carrying him (It's a him, right?) in her arms. The three all made their way back towards Konoha to the hospital.

The Fallen Leaf Hospital to be more exact.

Where a lot of things were bound to go wrong.

**-End Sakura's Recap-**

_Sakura was having one of those dreams again. Well, I guess you couldn't really call it a dream, more like a nightmare. But the dream was just like the one she had in the forest, only this time, the details were clearer. It was like she could hear the exact sounds she had on the fateful day when she had found Gaara…with another woman. Cheating on her._

_Only this time, there was something that happened in the dream, that hadn't happened in real life. When Sakura had opened Gaara's door, the scenery changed from his house to the forest. The woman he had been with—who she had later found out was named Karin—disappeared into thin air. The messy house turned into a jungle of green. Around her, the forest of death enclosed her like an envelope, and the only one there with her was Gaara. As Sakura stared at her former boyfriend, he seemed to smirk at her, a smirk so cold that it couldn't have belonged to Gaara. But everything else was the same; his flaming red hair, green eyes, strong figure. But that smirk…wasn't his! But Sakura could've sworn she saw it before. Then, something beyond weird happened._

_Gaara started talking to her, in a voice that wasn't his; A voice that matched that smirk. "You're a strange one…I like strange." _

_Sakura's eyes widened, as she heard the voice of the only Akatsuki member she knew of—Itachi Uchiha. This wasn't happening! The body of her ex, and the voice of the man who had almost killed her? The two men who had done so much to hurt her, and she had never done anything to deserve it. A liquid formed in her eyes, and rolled down her cheek, the hurt and rage building inside her as he continued talking, saying the words she hated. Sakura couldn't take this, not anymore. _

"_Pinky." A voice whispered in her ear from behind her. Sakura wisped her head around, to find Itachi's little brother, staring at her. He placed his hands on top of her shoulder's and shook her. "Pinky." The man repeated. Sakura felt herself getting dizzy as the man shook her vigorously. What was he doing? Sakura tried to bring her hands up to slap the man's arms away, but they were paralyzed. _

"_Pinky." He repeated. Sakura noticed that the harsh voice of Itachi had gone away. She felt light-headed, as the scene around her began blurring. The greenery was swishing back and forth, the trees seemed to be dancing all around. The only thing stabilizing Sakura was the onyx-eyed man. What was his name, again? _

"Pinky!" Someone shouted, as Sakura's eyes fluttered open. All she could see around her, was white. But she was well aware that someone was shaking her, as if she were a present and someone was rattling her to guess what was inside. The only thing she could remember, was checking into the hospital and falling fast asleep as soon as she was assigned a room. Sakura sat up quickly and looked at the man who had awakened her from her horrid nightmare. The room was nothing like the forest, just a basic hospital room. The man though, was wearing a black helmet and a black leather jacket. The visor on the helmet was pitch black and was still slid-down, hiding his face. Immediately, Sakura's eyes widened as she figured out her intruder.

"Nurse!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled but was quickly shut up by the man's hand covering her mouth.

"God, you're annoying!" The man remarked coldly. As she scooped up Sakura in bridal position. His hand was no longer covering her mouth, but Sakura couldn't find the voice to scream anything as she wondered what the man was doing. The intruder had not been who she had thought he was, because, the voice was not as harsh. This voice came from the little brother.

"Hang on." The man suggested as he backed 10 feet away from the window.

"What are you do-" Sakura began, but was cut-off as Sasuke ran full-speed ahead, kicking the window open, and jumping out.

Sakura was falling into nothingness.

* * *

**Author's Box ;D!**

**Sorry, if that chapter was confusing, but I have writer's block. If you have any questions just PM me. No flames Please. And for those of you wondering, yes I am aware that Hulio is spelt with a J, but I wanted to spell it with an H, so deal with it! And again sorry for the slow update. I'll try harder!!!!!!!!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**

**P.S. The Twilight movie ROCKED! Go see it! **


	14. Going Places

**Chapter 14**

**Going Places**

**Well, at least this update wasn't as slow as last time! Sorry, but I can only update on the weekends. It's really hard during the week! I get very busy! Anyway, I want to ask you guys to please review! I actually did the math to find out, on average, how many reviews I get per chapter! I currently have 52 reviews with 13 chapters. That's an average of only FOUR reviews per chapter!!! Come on guys! You can't see it, but I'm on my knees, begging! And to those of you who DO review thank you for your support!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!!**

**Preamble: **Remember…it is still only the second day after Hinata's kidnapping!

* * *

**-TenTen's Recap-**

It wasn't long that TenTen realized that it wasn't the world, falling…it was her. She couldn't stand…all of a sudden her legs felt like they were paralyzed—standing was impossible right now. This was not her. TenTen's body collapsed to the floor, but not before she could think that being carried—by anyone—didn't seem like such a silly idea.

Not to her anyway.

**-End TenTen's Recap-**

TenTen was dreaming and she was aware of it. But it was one of those dreams where you didn't want to wake up. It seemed like everything was perfect, nothing out of place. It was TenTen's place of peace and serenity, where nothing could go wrong.

_TenTen was as at Konoha beach, the clouds loomed overhead threatening to drop it's precipitation at the snap of your fingers, but TenTen didn't care. It was the kind of weather that made all of the kids, sun-tanners, and water-skiers stay home. But TenTen was a surfer. A hardcore, wave-rider who seemed to find bliss when she was at the peak of an up roaring surface wave. As a child, TenTen always questioned water. It was an interesting topic. How water could be so delicate, yet powerful was amazing. Water was as powerful as fire and when TenTen surfed on top of it, she felt like she could control the hydrogen in any which way she pleased. _

_TenTen grabbed her ruby-red and green surf board, and headed out to the sea. She lay, on her belly, atop of the board, paddling with her hands. Her surfboard was her life, the most important thing she owned. The board never let her down; she never let the board down. The relationship was beyond description._

_Then, she saw it—a cerulean monster rising from the see, its mouth open, ready to swallow TenTen whole. It swooshed and splashed and roared as if it were looking for something. TenTen steadily readied herself in a standing position and began to sleigh the intruder. Riding atop his head, and through the tube, letting her hair get loose and wet. Her face was damp, but not because of the water. The defeating of the water dragon was doing a number on TenTen. But, nevertheless, she kept fighting until the demon slithered back into his cave. It wasn't the end though._

_The battle was won, but the war was yet to be claimed. _

TenTen awoke with a smile abroad her face as well as the sunlight through the crevices of the curtains. She stretched and rubbed her eyes—the previous events seemed to not matter. The only thing she remembered was the surfboard in her dream. Oh, how real it had looked! It felt like TenTen still had it in her arms. With its red and green features, and the Kunai symbol on the front, it was truly an art to treasure. Around the edges, the paint was chipped, but that was why it was special. It had been put to good use. Kunai blood had been spilt on it…TenTen's dear family.

"You seem to have slept well." Said a majestic voice from the doorway. TenTen quickly turned her head to find Luis (Neji) leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed in front of him. He wore a white T-shirt and dark jeans with black and white Nikes. His hair was pulled back in his usual loose ponytail, and Luis' eyes were as mesmerizing as ever. Immediately, TenTen clutched her head in agony as if someone were beating a drum right next to her ear.

"Aah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TenTen screamed as her eyes clenched shut. And her hands tangled her hair. "STOP IT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Then, the pain went away just as suddenly as it had come.

'_Why does she always do that when she's around me?' _Neji thought as he remained in his current state with one eyebrow raised at TenTen.

'_Whoa…WHAT WAS THAT??!! I felt like someone was trying to cut my head open. How come every time I'm near Luis, something like that happens? Wait…Luis! Why didn't he try to help me??!!'_ TenTen turned and glared at Luis as he remained against the wall.

"What?" Luis asked.

"What?? What do you mean 'what?' You saw me in pain, and you did nothing!? A normal person would have at least asked 'what's wrong?'!"

"I'm not a normal person."

"Well apparently not!" TenTen noted as she sighed and got out of bed. She readjusted her buns and walked over to Neji—she now had millions of questions to ask him.

"So, what gives? Why am I here?"

Luis continued to stare at TenTen while TenTen stared back, wonder in her eyes. Luis shook his head and grabbed her wrist. And began walking, with TenTen stumbling clumsily behind.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?! Where are you taking me?!" TenTen yelled as she tried to break away from Luis' strong grasp, but it was no use without chakra (which TenTen was too tired to try to perform)

Luis, who was getting annoyed by TenTen's constant complaints and questions finally decided to speak up. "The sooner you stop resisting, the sooner all of your questions will be answered! So quit your blubbering and come on!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" TenTen huffed, but she cooperated with Luis, following him through the maze of hallways. Even if she did manage to escape, she would never find her way out of the mansion. They continued for a couple of minutes in silence turning this way and that until finally, they came across a pair of ancient-looking double doors. Neji and TenTen walked through the doors, and into a room so beautiful, so unique that TenTen had to take more than one intake of breath. The room was a long dining hall with many tables settled around—a banquet room rather than a dining room. The ceiling was vaulted so high, and it was also arched. The walls were of a brownish-brick and so was the floor and ceiling. A huge crystal chandelier hung aloft in the center of the room. But what caught TenTen's attention the most was a rectangle shaped table, that seated ten, with an elegant white tablecloth over it, and many refreshments on the table. Breadsticks, tea, coffee, water, sushi, shrimp, avocado dip, fruit baskets, cheese—all of the refreshments you could imagine! TenTen followed Luis to the table and sat down next to him. She felt like an ant compared to the size of the large room. Then, a low ring was heard, and Neji quickly took out his Blackberry Storm out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"What...Yeah we're here…you WHAT?! So much for staying low…look Uchi- I mean Sai…don't screw this up, or you're going to have me to deal with!" Luis hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He resumed his position next to TenTen ignoring the confused look she was giving him.

"So…now what do we do?" Ten asked as she slouched down into her chair.

"Now," Neji began ",we wait."

* * *

-**Hinata's Recap-**

""Miss Yamanaka, (pant) Hiashi-san" The nurse gestured at the two figures who looked up with curiosity. She continued as soon as she could breathe again. "I know you guys are visiting someone else, but her parents are away on a business trip, and you guys are the closest family she has here in Konoha.

Ino put down her magazine and stared intently at the nurse. Hinata was grateful that the attention was focused elsewhere, but she was just as curious as anyone else in the room. Ino stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Whose parent's are away? Why does it matter?" she questioned.

Hinata figured out the puzzle quickly. She could only think of one person whose parents were always away on "business." "Don't tell me it's—" Hinata began, but couldn't bear to finish the sentence. She turned to Ino, and they exchanged worrisome expressions.

"No." Ino began before rushing out of the room.

**-End Hinata's Recap-**

"Is everything alright, nurse? Hiashi asked, still not able to figure out who was the one hurt.

"Well," the young, brunette nurse began ", It seems that Haruno, Sakura was just checked into a room recently. She was in pretty bad shape, nearly passed out, when I helped rush her to her room. Stabbed in the stomach with some kind of foreign poison, but we were able to eject it before it spread to far. Funny lady she was with, though. Said she found Ms. Haruno passed out under a pine tree. Wonder why she was walking in the forest of death anyway. I'm tellin' you Hiashi-san…something just isn't right around Konoha anymore." And with that, the nurse walked swiftly out of the room looking at her clipboard and mumbling under her breath. Hiashi turned to his daughter who was staring at the ceiling eyes wide with worry, and her body trembling slightly.

"Sweetheart…I'm so sorry. But I'm sure your friend will be fine. Sakura is an exceptional ninja and she knows what she's doing. She'll heal faster than you know it." Hiashi comforted.

A single tear rolled down Hinata's face. "B-but…what if she d-doesn't make it this time?" Hinata fretted unable to imagine Sakura hurt. Her mind went in so many directions at once, trying to identify what situation were the most important. Was it Sakura's pain, or the disappearance of her mysterious savior, or the fact that this was all her fault?! And where was TenTen?? Hinata's brain racked for information that she did not have. So many questions were so unanswered, and Hinata was so out of tune that she didn't realize that her father had started talking to her.

"Hinata, did you hear me?" Hiashi questioned noticing Hinata's blank stare.

"Oh, g-gomen father…I-I was thinking." Hinata replied.

"I wouldn't blame you…you certainly have a lot to think about! But I was saying that I'm sure Sakura will be just fine. You heard the nurse, she said they got the poison out."

Hinata cringed at the word poison as if it were a cuss word. The sudden jerk of movement made Hinata's body ache, but she tried to ignore the pain until it subsided. Deep inside her, a pain was going through her that was far worse than any of the injuries she had been exposed to during the battle.

Her own family, her own blood, her own cousin, kidnapped her to fight her! That was unbelievable! How could someone be so…mad at just one person? Hinata hadn't even done anything to deserve the emotional and physical damage that she got. But things like that always make their way back to Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata…you look tired." Hiashi began as he lifted his daughters chin so that he could see her weathered and tired face. "I should leave now, and let you get some rest." Hiashi stood up, out of the small rolling chair and gave Hinata a reassuring smile…but Hinata didn't feel any better.

Hiashi smiled at his offspring and shook his head. "Hinata…you worry too much! Your friends are going to be fine…you're going to be fine…Everything's going to be fine!" Hiashi bowed his head and turned on his heel leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

Five minutes later, Doctor Hatake walked into Hinata's room with an old-fashioned black clipboard in his hands. He looked just like he had looked earlier. A white doctor's coat, reflector wore around his head, and a serious yet humble look abroad his face.

"Ah, Hinata!" Dr. Hatake greeted, finally looking up from the clipboard. "I'm here to continue our little test from earlier. I hope you had a nice time with your father and friend. They were quite worried about you! Though, when your at the Fallen Leaf Hospital, they should have no doubts!" Kakashi stated as he proudly straightened out his coat and brushed imaginary dust off of his sleeves. Kakashi set the board aside and took his place on the rolling-chair. "Now, Hinata on a scale from one to ten, one being the lowes—" But Kakashi was interrupted (again) by the ring of his phone…it was nice for Hinata to hear that the ring tone had been changed to one of the ones that the phone comes with.

"Yes? Ah…Luis…You're ready. Well, we'll be right down!" Kakashi stated before hanging the phone up. Kakashi sighed and looked back at Hinata.

"A-another emergency?" Hinata asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

"Yes." Kakashi replied "But that doesn't mean that we're done here!"

Hinata's spirits fell to the earth with a ground breaking THUD!

"Instead…the test is going to be…slightly…changed." Kakashi continued. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw her doctor's hand move into his pocket, and pull out something sleek, silver, and shiny with a red light shining on the top. "Now, Hinata…this is a very special instrument. It is very crucial that you don't blink, and don't move!"

"W-what is it doctor?" Hinata blurted out trying to understand what the device was. It seemed like something you'd test your vision with, but Hinata didn't know where her vision played a role in her injuries. Sure, her Byakugan used a crucial bit of chakra from her head, but…had it been affected.

"No time for questions!" Kakashi pressed a few buttons on the back of the machine, and held it up to Hinata's face. "Look right at the red light, don't blink, don't move!" A small series of beeping was heard and a flash went out of the device, like the flash of a digital camera.

Hinata fell limp and unconscious on her pillow.

* * *

-**Ino's Recap-**

The worried blonde ran to the end of a hall and stopped before the last room. She was going to search every unit until she found her best friend. Ino karate-kicked the door, and it came crashing down in front of her. She stepped into the room, but was surprised to see that not only was the person inside not Sakura Haruno, but he was also a cloud-watching, troublesome-saying, lazy idiot.

Ino's boomerang had come back.

**-End Ino's Recap-**

"WTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ino yelled as she jabbed a finger at Shikamaru (Hulio) who was sitting on his bed head in his hand and mumbling the word 'troublesome' under his breath. Shikamaru looked different than when Ino had seen him earlier. His shirt was of a deep red and his pants were black with red stitching. His hair was in the same retarded hairstyle, but he was still as breathtaking as ever.

"Hmm…Blondie…I knew you couldn't resist staying away from me!" Hulio teased as he lied on his bed, facing the ceiling, throwing a baseball in the air, and catching it.

Ino's face went pink with anger, and invisible smoke erupted out of her ears. She took one step forward and shook her fist. "You're kidding yourself if you think that _I'm_ stalking _you!_ What are you even doing here??!! You're not sick…oh wait…maybe you are a little sick in the head!!"

Hulio stopped throwing the baseball and turned to look at Ino, still standing in the doorway. "Haha, very funny. But you agreed, I'm sick…so are you my visitor?" Hulio smiled as he threw the ball at Ino. It was fun toying with Ino…she was so gullible.

Ino on the other hand, had to act quickly in order to catch the ball. "No I am not your visitor! I'm trying to find my B.F.F.L. and you are holding me up!" Ino yelled as she threw the ball with all her strength at Hulio head. Hulio caught it with ease with his right hand.

"How am I holding you up? You're the one who literally kicked my door open." Shika threw the ball back at Ino again, and she caught it…again.

"Ugh, I don't have time for your silly little mind games!" The ball was thrown back at Hulio.

"If that's girl talk for 'You won I give up' I'll gladly except" Hulio answered, as he began playing catch with himself again.

Ino's face was tomato red by now, and she was fuming with anger. Who did this guy think he was. Some hot guy who emerged from the heavens? Well, he kind of was, but that's besides the point. "How is this for girl talk: STHU AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Ino yelled as she turned on her heel.

Hulio noticed that he had hit a wrong button, and he jumped off of his bed and after Ino. He grabbed the blondes arm and turned her around so that she was now looking at him face-to-face.

"What part of 'Stop following me' did you not get?" Ino asked as she folded her hands in front of her chest waiting for some smart allec remark from Einstein.

"Look…what if I told you I knew where your friend was?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, please yeah right! You don't even know Sakura!?"

"Pink hair, pale skin, five in a half feet tall, and green eyes. Yeah, she certainly blends in with everyone!"

"How would you, of all people, know where she is and I don't? Are you stalking both of us?! Dude, what is your problem?! Get a steady girlfriend and get on with your life!!!"

"Ay, you troublesome women always sit around asking questions! Look, she's in good hands…she's with my friend."

"With your friend! You have a whole stalking incorporation! Are you the same people who kidnapped Hinata? WTH man! You better give me some answers right now or else I'll…I'll…scream really loud!"

Hulio sighed and grabbed Ino's hand. He led her out of the hospital and into the parking lot. They began walking across the highway, and into the forest which wasn't to far from the hospital.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks before the green scenery, and her eyes looked doubtful. "I'm not going in there! It's dirty and scary and that's where the bad things live!"

"The bad things?" Shikamaru repeated raising an eyebrow. "Come on Blondie, nothing in here will hurt me. As long as you're with me…you'll be protected. Trust me; I know my way through and throughout this palace of leaves." Shikamaru held out his hand which Ino hesitantly took. She was putting all of her trust into a guy she thought was a stalker. Hulio smiled. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe Blond…I mean Ino."

* * *

**-Sakura's Recap-**

"Hang on." The man suggested as he backed 10 feet away from the window.

"What are you do-" Sakura began, but was cut-off as Sasuke ran full-speed ahead, kicking the window open, and jumping out.

Sakura was falling into nothingness.

-**End Sakura's Recap-**

"Oh my Kami…I'm gonna' die…I'm gonna' die… I'm gonna DIE!" Sakura yelled as she closed her eyes and waited for her to splat into the ground below. The last thing on her mind was who was carrying her to her death. Flashbacks of her life began to flash in Sakura's memory. Even those that were not so great and happy. But her friends memory, and her parents were the ones that made Sakura want to cry. She couldn't believe that this was how it would end. Sakura always thought that she would either die peacefully in her sleep, or quickly and painlessly… but NO!!! Being carried out of a window of a hospital just had to be the way Sakura Haruno died! It was stupid…it was ridicule… it was beyond retard—

THUMP. Sakura's carrier landed on his feet perfectly, and the fall had seemed so short. Sakura opened her eyes, and looked around at the dirty parking lot that was polluted with soda cans and food wrappers. "Is this heaven?!" Sakura asked in a disgusted voice, still unaware that she was clinging on to Itachi's little brother. "If so…I've been ripped off! Heaven is not supposed to look like Hell!"

"You're not dead, so you can get off of me." The velvet voice of Itachi's little brother sounded out.

"Oh right." Sakura replied jumping out of Sasuke's (Sai's) grasp. "Well…thanks for the ride, but I think I'm gonna' go back up to my hospital room. Call me crazy, but I think people might start to wonder where I am and why the window is wide open."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, but he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her over to an ebony-painted motorcycle. He grabbed the extra helmet and handed it towards Sakura who only looked at it like it was an alien creature.

"I know you're not expecting me to put this helmet on and go for a ride with a guy who watched me almost die, do you?"

"Hn, so you can pass A-ranked missions with flying colors if you wanted to, but you can't ride on a motorcycle?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

This made Sakura mad. "I can ride on a motorcycle…in fact I could probably drive one! But it's the 'driving with a guy who watched me almost die' part that gets me! And how do you know I can pass A-ranked missions? Even Ino doesn't know I'm that strong! Who are you?!" Sakura yelled.

"How annoying. Look are you coming or not?!"

Sakura glanced once at the helmet still held in front of her and then back at hospital. She could see that there were nurses and doctors and even a few security guards beginning to rush out of the automatic sliding doors. She glared at Sasuke and grabbed the helmet. "I'll show you I can ride on two wheels." And with that, Sakura climbed on, and clinged on to Sasuke. The Harley roared to life, sounding like a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey. Together, Sasuke and Sakura rode into the forest of death.

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**Yay! The chapter is over! I can finally let my fingers rest! Well, I tried to put more of the couples in this chapter because; I need to start getting to the plot. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be REALLY good! It'll probably answer many unanswered questions you guys may have! I can hardly wait to write it! Just to let you guys know, I have postponed my other two stories so that I can focus on this one more without having those breathing down my neck! I can't believe I actually thought I could do 3 stories at once! Anyway, please remember to review and please vote in my poll! I beg of you!**

**And just to remind you, here are the names and fake names of the guys in case you forgot. Sasuke (Sai), Naruto (Keke), Shikamaru (Hulio), Neji (Luis)**

**Thank you!**

**With muchos koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	15. Reunited And It Feels So Good!

**Chapter 15**

**Reunited**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? NEVER!**

* * *

**-TenTen's Recap-**

"So…now what do we do?" Ten asked as she slouched down into her chair.

"Now," Neji began ", we wait."

**-End TenTen's Recap-**

* * *

"Alright, bub you said that all of my questions would be answered, and so far…I have no answers!" TenTen exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Luis. Luis sighed, took out his phone and began a text message to someone. TenTen made a long, frustrated sigh, but went back to slouching in her chair. '_Man, this bites! I wish I knew how everyone was doing. Sakura…Hinata…I'm even worried about Ino! And who is this Luis anyway? Did he just drag me to this tower so that I could die of boredom?! I swear, when I'm able to recover my chakra, I'm gonna' destroy him—'But_ TenTen's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the double doors slamming open, and a kid with blonde, spiky hair and a devilish grin walked in. The blonde had an orange T-shirt on with a black design, dark jeans, and Orange and Black DC's.

"WAZZUP!!! Got your text…Luis!" The blonde winked as he said the name. TenTen's head began hurting again, but not as bad as when she had seen Luis after she had woken up. It was like every time she saw a boy, her mind felt like it was going to explode in a million pieces. What was going on?

'_I've…I've seen him before…but, where?!' _TenTen asked herself as she began rubbing her temples, interrogating her mind. _'He looks so familiar, yet…I can't place a finger on who he is!'_ this irritated TenTen to the point where she wanted to pull her buns out.

TenTen was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed that Luis had stood up and walked over to the blonde. Luis talked in a low voice, and Naruto would nod, or shake his head occasionally. After their one-minute chat, Luis walked back over to TenTen with the blonde walking close by his side.

"Bun-head, this is…KeKe. He will be joining us for the meeting." Luis informed. TenTen, who had just snapped out of her trance and ignored the bun-head jibe, bowed her head towards KeKe, then looked at Luis with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Meeting…what meeting?" TenTen asked, looking back and forth between the two teenagers.

Luis spoke up. "You'll see." He then turned back to KeKe (Naruto). "Where is she?" He asked. Naruto half chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Kakashi's bringing her."

Luis rolled his gorgeous eyes but didn't hesitate to speak. "Can't you do anything by yourself? I give you one simple task and you have Kakashi do it for you! And you call yourself a jounin!" He hissed

KeKe's expression was a little stunned at Luis' words. He put a hand on his chest where his heart was and made a dramatic teary-eyed, sarcastic face. "That hurts bro…that hurts!"

"Go be stupid somewhere else!"

KeKe took one step to the left. "There, happy?!"

Once again Luis rolled his eyes, and he was just about to make a death threat to KeKe when the double doors burst open and two figures walked inside. The male was wearing red with a pine-apple hairstyle, and behind him, a confused blonde female with sapphire blue eyes, walked clumsily as she gazed around at the opening she was in.

TenTen couldn't have been happier to see Ino Yamanka in her presence.

"Ino…what are you doing here?" TenTen asked, as she rushed out of her seat and to the confused blonde.

"TenTen…what do you mean what am _I_ doing here? You were the one who collapsed! But if you must know…Hulio here was showing me where Sakura is!"

It was TenTen's turn to look confused now. She didn't know what to deal with first… the fact that the pineapple haired man was name Hulio, or the fact that Ino was dumb enough to follow a stranger who claimed to know where Sakura was.

"Ino," TenTen began slowly. "Sakura isn't here. I've been here for a day, and haven't seen Sakura anywhere!" TenTen explained slowly so that Ino could understand. Instantly, Ino grew furious, and her fists clenched, and her teeth barred. She looked over at where Hulio was standing, talking to two other retarded-looking idiots.

"I can't believe he would lie to me! I trusted him!" Ino halfway yelled as she stomped her foot, and folded her arms like a schoolgirl who had just lost a game of four square.

TenTen wasn't as shocked as Ino was, though—and there were two reasons why. 1) Because it was just like Ino to follow a stranger who said that he knew where her friend was. And 2) Because TenTen had been just as stupid, following a guy that she didn't know to a place where her questions would be answered. She sighed and placed her hands on Ino's shoulders trying to calm her down. "Looks like they both lied to us."

"Both?"

"Oh yeah, I was tricked too…by that dude over there." TenTen said pointing to Luis. "He said my questions would be answered if I came with him. I can't believe how stupid and careless I was being! I should've just thrust one of my kunai's in his neck!"

Ino's eyes were very wide as she listened to TenTen go on and on about ways to kill her kidnapper. At least TenTen hadn't been brainwashed…yep, she was still the same TenTen.

Then, everyone's attention—The three boys that were huddled up talking, and TenTen and Ino—was turned to the double doors as, once again, they flew open. Only this time, A middle-aged man with silver-gray hair and a mask that covered everything but his left eye was carrying a 16-year-old girl with short, black hair with blue tips, and pale skin into the banquet room.

"HINATA!" Ino and TenTen yelled as they sprinted towards the man who was currently laying her down on a nearby bench. As soon as the two friends had caught up to Hinata, they began shooting out questions at Hinata's carrier.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you kidnap Hinata?'

"Her eyes are closed…is she dead?!"

"Stop being stupid Ino, you die with your eyes open not closed!"

"Oh yeah! Well, anyway what did you do to her?"

"She looks all bruised up…did you hit her!"

"Are you single?!"

"Ino...that's disgusting…he's like twice your age…EW!"

"What…my mom needs a new boyfriend!"

When TenTen and Ino finished there interrogation, they looked up at Kakashi, waiting for answers, but he just raised his left eyebrow, turned around, and walked towards the group of boys who had satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Wait a minute!" TenTen began to yell in protest. "YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY! WE ASKED YOU QUESTIONS SO NOW YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THEM!!!" TenTen shook her fists but the boys were not intimidated. Kakashi only took out a small orange book and began reading.

"Dork!" TenTen muttered under her breath.

"I-Ino…TenTen?" A soft voice from behind muttered. Both Ino and TenTen turned around to the source of the voice, to see that Hinata had halfway-opened her eyes. She still looked weary and tired, but still glad to see them. Carefully, TenTen and Ino helped Hinata into a sitting position. Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked around at the enormous beautiful room.

"W-where am I?" Hinata stuttered, looking in awe at the ancient tower. Ino and TenTen looked at each other nervously, and decided to just skip that question.

"It's alright Hina," Ino began trying to distract the pearl-eyed beauty from her questions ", you're safe with us! Now…what exactly happened after I left the hospital?"

TenTen looked just as confused as Hinata when Ino had said hospital. TenTen didn't know that Hinata had actually been found beforehand.

Hinata on the other hand, had no idea what Ino was talking about. "H-Hospital? What Hospital? I-I never went t-to a hospital."

Ino raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Yes you did, Hinata! Remember, your father and I visited you?! You were found after you went missing at the reunion."

Hinata laughed a little at her blonde-friend. What was she talking about? "I-Ino…I never w-went missing…I-I never ch-checked into a hospital. The last thing I-I remember is b-being at the f-family reunion with you guys."

TenTen furrowed her eyebrows, put her hands on TenTen's shoulders, and shook her vigorously. "Hinata…you _did_ go missing! And I believe Ino when she says that you were in the hospital! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like you can't remember anything?"

"St-stop shaking m-me TenTen!" Hinata requested, and Tennie obeyed. Hinata rubbed her temples, trying to make the dizziness go away faster. When she recovered, Hinata looked up, but instead of catching the gaze of her two worried friends, she caught the gaze of a blonde-spiky haired boy. He was good-looking, and strong, with a bright smile, and a thoughtful look to his face. His eyes were of a sea-blue, and his face had small markings on his face that look

'_W-who is that?'_ Hinata wondered, clearly forgetting the fact that she had already seen him before…and that was the point…she wasn't supposed to remember him. Then, she heard the boy laugh—a sound as sweet as honey—and look at her. It seemed like Hinata and the boy had been staring at each other for hours on end, when he winked and started up the conversation with the three other males. Hinata blushed slightly and turned back to her own friends, but…too late…they had already been following her gaze.

"Hinata," Ino began. ", EW"

"Hm?" Hinata asked, like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't deny it, Hina! You're totally clicking with blondie over there!" Ino mused as she looked back and forth between KeKe and Hinata.

"St-stop it Ino!" Hinata pleaded.

"Oh, lighten up, will ya 'Nata?! You, know if you ask me…none of these guys are worthy enough to even look at us! So if he turns you down…remember that!"

TenTen rolled her eyes at Ino's remark. Hinata already had enough self-esteem problems without Ino breathing down her neck about rejection. "Ino, don't act like you don't think that the dude with the pineapple hair-do is hot!"

Ino's face flushed. "Wh-what are you talking about Tennie? I don't even think that guy is cute! Besides he's so…eh…troublesome!"

"Troublesome…let me guess…you got that word from him, ne?" TenTen guessed, with a small triumphant smile on her face.

"What, no! I've always said that word…you just didn't notice!"

"And not to mention, you and that boy were walking hand in hand!"

"NO…he was dragging me!"

"Mhm…suuuuuure!"

The two began bickering back and forth about the boys, not knowing that the boys could hear every word they said. The arguing went on for about 5 minutes before Hinata interrupted the duo. "G-guys shh…d-did you hear that?!" Hinata asked trying to listen again. TenTen and Ino tried to listen too, but they didn't hear anything.

"Hear what, Hina?" TenTen asked, but was interrupted by Hinata shh-ing again. This time, Ino and TenTen both heard what she was talking about. The sound was loud, but high-pitched…a female's voice coming from behind the double doors. The voice was at first inaudible, but it seemed to get louder, probably as the person got closer to the double doors.

"LET ME GO!" The voice echoed behind the chamber. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Then, the doors sprang open, and in came another set of people…a man and a woman. The girl was 16 with mid-length pink hair, and jade orbs. The male was tall, strong, with onyx eyes, and ebony haired formed in the shape of a chicken's backside.

It was none other than Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura!" Ino, TenTen, and Hinata yelled as they rushed up to the pinkette who was struggling to break free of the onyx-eyed man's grasp.

"Let her go, you big banana!" Ino yelled at the male who just looked at her like she was a retard but sighed and dropped her hand. He stuffed both of his hands in his pockets and walked over coolly to the group of men.

The four girls jumped up and down giddily, laughing and joking around. They all exchanged their stories on why they were there, and what had happened to them. Some stories, were so exciting that it seemed like it was made up—like Sakura's jumping out of a window—but other stories made people like Hinata and TenTen confused. Hinata couldn't remember for the life of her that she had been kidnapped and TenTen couldn't remember why she had collapsed.

It was true, though; that something was not right with some of the girls…something had been changed about them.

* * *

**-With the Boys-**

"Okay…all of us are here…so let's get this over with." Kakashi began when the last to arrive, Sasuke, had joined the group. Kakashi ran his hand through his awesome hair, and put away his copy of Icha! Icha! Paradise. "First off, I need to know…did you guys flash any of the girls with the memory-loss device." Kakashi asked sternly looking at each of the guys. Neji nodded his head to signal that he had flashed his assigned witness…TenTen.

"Okay, Neji…what exactly did you make her forget?"

Neji sighed but spoke up. "Just that she ever saw who I was."

Kakashi nodded. "Good, but, just to let you know…kidnapping your little cousin and beating her up is not a good way to start a mission! I'm not exactly sure why you hate Hinata as much as you do, but it's unacceptable to steal her away! It's a good thing Naruto stepped in and saved her, or else you would be attending her funeral right now, do you understand me, Hyuuga?!" Kakashi lectured. "Because of your careless encounter, I too had to perform the procedure with the memory-loss device. I made her forget that you're her cousin, that she was kidnapped, that I was ever her doctor, that she was checked into a hospital, and that she ever saw Naruto."

No one saw it, but Naruto's expression saddened a bit.

"Now," Kakashi continued. ", we all know why we're here, so let's take our seats. Go get the girls and sit them at the table." And with that, Kakashi left to go sit at one end of the long table.

"Come on blondie." Hulio said, grabbing her hand and tugging her over to the table. Ino blushed and she knew that TenTen saw.

"HEY HINATA!" The blonde-spiky haired boy greeted, as he strolled up behind Hinata, giving her a start. "I DON'T THINK WE'VE MET BEFORE! I'M KEKE BELIEVE IT!"

"H-hi" Hinata felt the color go in and out of her cheeks as the boy smiled cheekily at her. Sakura and TenTen watched with knowing-grins on their faces, but they dare not say a word.

"WELL, COME ON 'NATA! TIME FOR THE MEETING TO START!" KeKe yelled as he dragged the shy young woman over to the table where Ino was already sitting, with Hulio right across from her. Hinata sat to the left of Ino with KeKe sitting across from her.

"Come, bun-head!" Neji demanded, grabbing TenTen's arm a little too harshly, and pulling her along to the table. TenTen sat to the left of Hinata with Neji across from her.

"Oh no." Sakura muttered to herself as she saw Sasuke walking up slowly to her, boredom in his eyes, but before he could grab her arm, Sakura began walking, and stalked right past him. "I know the drill." Sakura muttered leaving Sakura standing there. He shook his head, but truth-be-told…he knew that this girl was different than the other three. Stronger, and more sensible.

'_Difficult and annoying.'_ The raven-haired man thought as he took his seat to the right of Neji with Sakura sitting across from him.

'_I wonder who that extra seat is for.'_ Sakura thought as she stared at the vacant chair at the end of the table. But her mind didn't stay focused on who the late member could as her stomach tossed and turned.

'**Oh my goodness, oh my goodness…look at all of this food! We haven't eaten since the reunion! Feed me Sakura, feed me!!!' **Sakura's inner pleaded. It was true, she hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever, but she didn't want to seem like a pig and start scarfing down the cucumber sandwiches.

'_You're just gonna have to wait, inner! You've waited a day…you can wait a little longer!'_

'**Well if I die of starvation…you die of starvation so it's your call…do you want to die today?!'**

'_WTH kind of question is that, 'do I want to die today?' Of course not!'_

'**Feed me, woman!'**

'_Fine.' _Sakura was just about to reach for a finger sandwich when the double doors opened revealing a man with red and white attire on, with a pipe in his mouth. He was and older man, with a wrinkled face, and he was short. The banquet table was silenced as the man walked slowly to the table. All of the girls' mouths were gaped open. They knew exactly who the man was…the most powerful person in the entire village. The intimidating man sat down in the vacant seat at the head of the table as Kakashi stood up.

"Girls," Kakashi began in a serious tone. "This…is the third Hokage." He gestured to the man who bowed his head. Sakura and the other girls bowed their heads too waiting for the Hokage to say something.

Finally, the man took the brown pipe out of his mouth and spoke words in a chalky voice. "Let the meeting begin."

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**Woot, two chapters in one week! Okay, I'm sorry…I lied! This chapter was supposed to be the meeting, but it just didn't work out that way! Sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be about the meeting! And I got everyone together…finally! Anyway here is kind of a spoiler alert if you haven't watched the series that much so…look away! I know that the third Hokage died, but I just had to bring him back, so no flames for that! Anyway Review and vote in my poll please! You guys are awesome!**

**With muchos koi,**

**MomoUchiha**

**(Psst...there's a button...it says 'Review This Chapter'...you should press it!) :D**


	16. Sakura's Secret

**Chapter 16**

**Sakura's Secret**

**Disclaimer: I shan't own anything to do with Naruto (Except for the plot of this story of course) Teehee that's a funny word…shan't!**

**-Recap-**

Girls," Kakashi began in a serious tone. "This…is the third Hokage." He gestured to the man who bowed his head. Sakura and the other girls bowed their heads too waiting for the Hokage to say something.

Finally, the man took the brown pipe out of his mouth and spoke words in a chalky voice. "Let the meeting begin."

**-End Recap-**

For what seemed like hours, that girls stared in wonder at the man sitting at the end of the table. He was so calm yet so mysterious. They could tell that the next words that would come out of his mouth would be highly important, but he didn't seem at all concerned about how the conversation would begin. He sat there and stared at the ivory tablecloth, deep in thought. There were times when Sakura, her being closest to the Hokage, was tempted to lean over and shake the Hokage for at some points, he sat so still that she pondered whether he was lifeless. The only thing that stopped her was that, every time she thought of the idea, he would remove his pipe and then place it back in his mouth again, like it was a signal that read "I'm not dead."

Even though the banquet was quiet, the girl's thoughts were running wild. Screaming incomprehensible words and racking for information on why it had to be them at the table. Why had fate chosen these three girls?

'_The third Hokage…no way! This is…this is insane…impossible! Why would the Hokage be here?! Doesn't he have to look over Konoha or something? I'm sure there could be a million other things he could be doing right now…but instead, he's lounging at some table where he doesn't even know half the people…or…does he?'_

'_OH MY GOD this is not happening! The Hokage? Here? Why? This is so incredibly and utterly confuzzling, and not to mention a waste of everyone's time! This must be SUPER important or else he wouldn't be here! And what's up with the wardrobe, my god! Ever heard of the show 10 Years Younger? Or Age Rewind make-up from Revlon? Or anti-wrinkle cream? Gah—I shouldn't be talking about the Hokage like that! Kami forgive me!_

"_Okay…let's try to piece this together, shall we? We have the Hokage, five jounin, 4 ninjas (if you can even call us ninjas), in a huge building in the middle of no where. OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE RAPED! Oh wait, no, I'm starting to sound like the pesky blonde. There has to be some other explanation………………nope I'll just go with option A. I should get my kunai at the ready._

'_O-o my Kami. If I c-can make it out of th-this one I will surely have b-been blessed.'_

The girls continued to worry, every second becoming more and more valuable to them. They wondered if they'd ever be able to see their family again, or see their other friends from school again. They wondered if they'd be able to see each other again.

"Hmm…so you four young ladies must be Sakura Haruno, TenTen Kunai, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka…a pleasure to see you again." The third Hokage greeted with a warm smile, as he held his pipe in his right hand. His voice had gone from chalky, to pleasant and the expression held on his face had gone from serious to conversational. But the girls took little notice of the Hokage's mood swing. They were all still hooked on a word he had said.

"Again?" The girls questioned in unison.

"What do you mean again? I've never met you a single day in my life! What are you smokin' in that pipe of yours?!" Ino replied rather rudely as she stood up causing her chair to crash to the floor. The Hokage though, didn't seem to mind Ino's outburst. He remained seated with that grin still plastered to his face.

"Well of course we've met young one…when you and your friends were just shi years old. I helped all of your fathers with their jitsui." The Hokage replied. Ino replaced her seat and sat down waiting for the Hokage to go on but instead, TenTen cut in.

"Our fathers? Yeah right…Sakura's father barely ever comes to Konoha, Ino's father is in America, Hinata's father learned his jutsui by himself, and my father's d—"

"Dead." The Hokage finished TenTen's sentence. She nodded and waited for answers, though her stomach lurched a bit. "Perhaps this will all make sense…coming from Ms. Haruno."

All at the same time, everyone in the hall turned towards that pinkette. Sakura, who had long since figured out where this was headed, had remained quiet as her friends tried to deliberate what was going on. So this was how the onyx-eyed man knew about her missions…the Hokage. Sakura stole a glance at her 'hospital savior' before speaking.

"You promised you'd keep this a secret." Sakura whispered coldly but everyone could still hear her.

"Keep _what_ a secret, Sakura?" TenTen asked. Sakura looked back and forth between her friends and the Hokage.

'_Gah—what do I do? If I tell, them…they'll hate me for lying, but if I don't…that's still lying!!!'_

'_**Just tell them the truth already; they're probably going to end up hating you in the long-run anyway.**_

"_Kind of like you?'_

"_**Exactly like me!'**_

Finally, Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to eliminate the disapproving glares her friends were giving her before coming out with the truth. "You know how my mother and father are always away on…_business?'_" She didn't wait for an answer "Well…they're not exactly on business. They're…in hiding."

"H-hiding?" Hinata asked with her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, hiding." Sakura repeated. "Well…two years ago, when I was 14, I came home from school to find my mom and dad packing up there things. I asked where they were going and they told me that bad people were coming for them, so they needed to get out for awhile. They said I'd be safer here than with them."

"Okay…so let me get this straight." Ino began. "Your parents left you so that they could run away?! What kind of parenting is that?!"

"That's what I thought…and that's what led me to the Hokage. I wanted answers, so I decided to go talk to him. I told him about my scenario and immediately he told me what I wanted to know. You see, the Hokage trained three major students; Tsunadae, Jiraiya, and…Orochimaru."

TenTen, Ino, and Hinata felt everyone else at the table tense at Orochimaru's name.

"Orochimaru was one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha, obsessed with immortality." Sakura continued. "He created a jutsui that would make him immortal and was determined on using it until four ninja came to stop him; our fathers. They thought they had defeated Orochimaru for good, until they received the news that Orochimaru had sent the Akatsuki to kill our fathers family members if they didn't surrender. And—"

"I don't believe this!" Ino busted out, everyone's attention turning towards her. "I mean come on there is no way this is real! The Akatsuki and Orochimaru are myths! They're not real! We used to make up stories about what the Akatsuki would look like if there was one!"

"So you think that I'm making this all up!" Sakura yelled. "What I'm telling you is the truth and I feel sorry for you if you can't accept that! Face it Ino, you're dad is in hiding too! Orochimaru thinks he killed Hinata's dad when really he killed his twin brother!" Luis and Hinata cringed. "And TenTen's dad…" Sakura broke off mid-sentence noticing her mistake she looked to TenTen beside her who held a blank expression on her face. "TenTen…I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"No, no it's…fine." TenTen remarked with a hint of a smile "It happens."

Sakura smiled back and then went back to her speech. "Like I was saying Ino…this is all real and if you choose to block it out then that's your problem!" Sakura finished, and stared at her best friend.

"Well you said that the "Akatsuki." Ino made quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word Akatsuki. "Was coming for relatives of our fathers…so why hasn't he come after us, yet?"

"He has." Came the same old chalky voice from the Hokage as when he first started the meeting. The girls were shocked to see the pleasant smile wiped from his face. Hs fingers were interlaced and his eyes were closed. A puff of smoke blew from the tip of the pipe that was again placed in his mouth. He was thinking hard, and all movement had stopped as everyone waited for the Hokage to go on. It felt like the beginning of the meeting all over again. "Sakura…perhaps you should share what happened in the forest of death."

Sakura nodded her head and began with another story. "While I was looking for Hinata in the forest, I ran into an Akatsuki member who tried to kill me." She said it like she was telling someone what the weather would be like for the day.

"Yeah, cause that happens like everyday!" Ino added sarcastically.

"Yeah, and while I was having cyanide thrust into my stomach…that retard over there just continued to watch!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Sai.

"Hn. You're ANBU…thought you'd be strong enough to handle it." Sai replied.

"WTH is ANBU?" Ino asked looking back and forth between Sakura and Sai. This was making no sense to her whatsoever.

Sakura sighed. She had to tell yet another story. "Well, when the Hokage told me that there was a possibility that the Akatsuki could be after me, I begged him to teach me how to defend myself. I learned rather quickly and my skills were so advanced that I got offered into the ANBU. The ANBU Black Ops is like the towns secret police…only select people know about it and are sworn not to tell. My guess is that Itachi went for me first because; I've been trained the most. If he could get past me…he'll definitely be able to get to you."

"And the surprises just keep on comin'" Ino complained. She was slouching in her chair, clearly annoyed with Sakura. TenTen was glaring at Sakura by this point.

"Is there anything _else_ you would like to tell us?! Any more secrets that we're finally worthy enough to know!" TenTen hissed.

Sakura looked confused. "Come on guys, it's not like that! You heard me, I was sworn to secrecy. I thought if I told you guys, you would get freaked out!"

"Well how do you think we feel now!?" Ino shot.

"You guys are acting ridiculous!" Sakura looked from Ino to TenTen to Hinata. They all looked away leaving Sakura feeling dumbfounded. Sakura was even mad at herself. There was so much she had held from her friends…so many secrets she was unable to share. That was the exact reason why Sakura had resigned from the Anbu just a month prior. She wanted to be a normal teenager with her friends, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Sakura knew a lot about what was going on here, but she had no idea what the gathering was all about.

"These men," The Hokage began breaking the awkward silence "These men are jounin about to be ANBU if they complete this mission. They are to be your personal bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" The girls repeated in unison.

"Yes, the Akatsuki will lower there attacks if they find out that their prey is being protected by some of the finest-trained men in Konoha."

"Finest-trained?" Ino asked thinking of how Hulio could possibly be that powerful.

"Prey?" TenTen questioned not exactly liking the fact that she was being compared to food.

"M-men!" Hinata wondered out loud hating that her bodyguard was going to be one of the four jounin. If she got paired with the blonde…"

"Now, now let's not go into a B.F.!" Kakashi warned, finally looking up from his…ahem…good reading.

"B.F.?" Sakura asked.

"B-I-T-Star-Star Fit" Kakashi answered. Everyone sweat dropped. "What…I saw it in a movie!"

"Without further ado," The Hokage began, trying to ignore Kakashi's gayness. ",Let's pair you up. We need to get this situation…uh, situated …As soon as possible."

"Wait, wait, wait…don't we have any say in this?" Ino protested. "What if we don't want bodyguards!"

"Well, have fun dying." The Hokage answered. Ino rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like fine.

"Okay, guys you are going to be paired with the same girls as you brought to the table. So Sai you're with Sakura, Luis with TenTen, Hulio with Ino, And KeKe with Hinata.

"WTH kinds of names are those?" TenTen asked but never got an answer.

Kakashi stood up and cleared his throat. "Just to let you girls know, I am Hatake, Kakashi and I'm going to be supervising you and the boys. You will be moving in this house and staying in the same rooms as the boys. They will need to be with you 24/7. Any objections?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Good!"

"We're moving in with…and I have to stay…pineapple?!" Ino began hyperventilating. She was almost as bad as Hinata who was already lying on the floor due to either a fainting issue or a panic attack. TenTen accidentally broke her kunai in half as a result of her shock and Sakura was gripping the side of the table, trying to refrain from hitting Kakashi.

All of the males in the room smirked at the actions of the girls.

"I think they took that rather well." The Hokage whispered.

**Author's Box :D!**

**Sucky chapter, ne? Well, it wasn't exactly sucky, it was just really short. Anyway sorry for the long interval between now and my last update. I'll try to update a chapter tomorrow and I'll try to piece another one together before the week ends! Please review and vote in my poll! Oh, I almost forgot…I'm putting pictures up on my profile of things in the story so look for them! They're at the very bottom of my bio! And I'm working on editing this story a bit! Love ya!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MomoUchiha**


	17. Moving In

**Chapter 17**

**Moving In**

**Aren't you proud of me?! I updated really fast! Well, finally, after 16 friggin' chapters, I got to the main plot of the story! I actually have an idea for the ending, and I think it's going to be great! Now just in case you forgot, I'm going to tell you the fake names of the guys: Sasuke=Sai, Naruto=KeKe, Shikamaru=Hulio, Neji=Luis. Okay, enough of my blab!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**-Recap-**

You will be moving in this house and staying in the same rooms as the boys. They will need to be with you 24/7. Any objections?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Good!"

-**End Recap-**

* * *

"Now you just wait one second, Mr. "squad leader" Sakura began as she walked over to Kakashi and pointed her finger at his face. "There is no way in Hades that I am staying in the same house as chicken-butt, let alone the same room! You are definitely on somethin' if you think that I and my friends are going to agree to something as stupid as that!"

Sai rolled his obsidian eyes, and ran his fingers on his left hand through his messy, ebony hair. He walked away from Kakashi and towards the other guys who were trying to calm down their newly-found roommates. His footsteps were light, like he wasn't even walking at all, and it sounded like he muttered something along the lines of "annoying."

"Excuse me!" Sakura fussed. "Would you like to say that again?"

Sai stopped walking, and turned his head slightly to the left so that he could look at Sakura. He smirked. "Sure, I'll say it as many times as you'd like."

Sakura felt the rage and embarrassment rush through her body. She clenched her fists and tried to refrain from hitting the man. "What's your problem, huh?! Do you have any respect for anyone but yourself!?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Go away." Sai replied flatly. He faced forward and began walking again, leaving Sakura P.O.'d.

"Only someone like you could possibly be such a jack—"

"You don't even know me. Shut up before I let Itachi kill you." Sai finished. He walked to the other side of the banquet room and let himself out not uttering another word. Sakura was so furious, she wanted to hit something. But at the same time, she felt bad for what she'd said to Sai. She decided she would apologize later, when she was in her…ahem…their room.

"You know, Sakura," Kakashi began. He was still by Sakura, and he had seen the apology in her eyes. "It was Sai that saved you."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead and furrowed her eyebrows contemplating what Kakashi had just said. She faced the man. "I don't understand." She simply said.

"Well, even though you think that Sai just watched while you were being attacked by Itachi, you're wrong. You've seen Itachi…you've seen the determination to kill in his eyes. Do you honestly think that he would've let you live?" Kakashi asked sternly. Sakura found herself shaking her head.

"Yeah, but…why did he wait for Itachi to poison me, before finally fighting?"

"He wanted you out of the way." Kakashi replied. "You do not understand Sai's power. He is very strong, one of the strongest in Konoha. He could've killed you easily if you were at the wrong place. Itachi too could've destroyed you. You're lucky to even be alive. Instead of yelling at Sai…I would thank him." And with that Kakashi winked at the confused pinkette and walked away to go finalize the house arrangements with the Third Hokage.

'_So he…saved me?'_ Sakura thought, but she was interrupted by two sets of footsteps hurriedly running towards her; it was Ino and TenTen.

"Puh-lease tell me there's something you can do about this!" Ino begged. By now, her usual ponytail was pulled out, and her makeup was slightly messy. TenTen's buns were a bit loose and her sleeve was slightly hanging off her shoulder. "You got us into this mess, get us out!"

"I had nothing to do with this! I resigned from ANBU. I'm just as surprised as you are." Sakura explained. TenTen and Ino sighed and flailed there arms in frustration.

"Well that's fantastic! I always wanted to spend my summer in an old mansion sharing the same room with a guy who barely pays any attention to me!" TenTen remarked sarcastically. "But I'm sure Ino is just all happy-sappy inside! She can't wait to get into a room with Hulio!"

"Well at least I can get into a room with a guy whereas SOME PEOPLE are mistaken for a guy!"

"Well if that's your way of saying that I'm not a little hooker than thank you!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Sakura cut in. "A little less arguing, a little more planning!"

TenTen and Ino silenced themselves just as a tired-looking Hinata emerged from her daze and walked over to where her friends were.

"Now we need to figure out a way out of here. How about we stay for one night! Let them think we all agree with staying here, and then, in the middle of the night, we sneak out! If you can't get through the door, then climb out the window! We'll meet at the front of the house, and make our escape!" Sakura suggested. The three girls stared for a moment at Sakura and then one by one, began nodding their heads slowly. "Okay so it's a plan…let's get ready to 'move in'" Sakura put quotes around the words move in and the rest of the females giggled. They made their way towards KeKe, Luis, Kakashi, the Hokage, and Hulio.

"Okay." Sakura said in a convincing tone to the guys. They all raised an eyebrow in unison…it was creepy.

"Okay, what?" Hulio asked. Sakura giggled as if it was obvious.

"Okay, we'll move in! The girls and I talked it over and we decided that we'd rather live with you than die some horrible death." She replied. Inwardly, Sakura wanted to punch herself in the face…she sounded so fake and she knew it…she just wanted to pull it off long enough for the guys to think she was serious.

"Alright then…it's a plan!" Kakashi summarized with a huge smile and one clap of his hands. "I took the liberty of shopping for new clothes for all of you girls. I also went ahead of myself and bought you curlers, flat irons, brushes, nail polish, those maxi-pads with the wings (The jumbo pack), some tampons, undies, and of course bras!"

Everyone looked at Kakashi and sweat-dropped…again…! Kakashi, realizing his mistake, held an embarrassing look on his face. He rubbed his hands together and gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh…eh…heh heh….awkward."

* * *

**-MomoUchiha-MomoUchiha-MoMoUchiha-MoMoUchiha-MoMoUchiha-MoMoUchiha-MomoUchiha-MoMoUchiha-MoMoUchiha-MomoUchiha-MoMoUchiha-**

* * *

"There…that should do it!" Sakura grunted as she set the last of the boxes down in her new room. In the garage, Kakashi had packed all of the girls' things in boxes and labeled them with their names. Sakura found four boxes, and she carried all of them up the three flights of stairs and to her room. Sai still wasn't back, leaving Sakura some time to herself.

The room Sakura was to stay in was humungous. It was decorated in red and black, and was set up more like a loft than a bedroom. But she could see two beds, each across the room from each other. Sai was already settled in. On one bed, which she assumed to be his, the sheets were tussled, and numerous boxes of shoes were thrown out around the bed. Reluctantly, she made her way over to his side of the room and began skimming through his hundreds of CD's.

Sai was into both rock and hip-hop, though it was difficult to tell which one he liked more. In the rock selection he had Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Paramore, Linkin Park, Kevin Rudolf, and a whole lot more. In the Hip-Hop category he had Lil' Wayne, Chris Brown, T-Pain, Game, Ne-Yo, and Tupac. Sakura smiled as she liked many of those artists as well. She made her way back to her side of the room and opened up the first box that read "Clothing." She braced herself, totally ready to find thongs and some sort of slutty lingerie in the cardboard box. I mean, after all, Kakashi was the one who did the shopping.

Sakura was actually surprised when she opened up the box. The clothes in there were quite sensible. T-shirts, jeans, sweaters, the exact size bras and panties (however did he figure THAT out), and they were all nice brands, too! Hollister, Ambercrombe, True Religion, Ed Hardy…it was like a dream come true. Sakura rummaged through the treasure of fabulous and, before she knew it, she was dressed head to toe in designer wear. She felt so happy, that she didn't even bother opening up the other three boxes. (A/N Sakura's outfit is on my profile at the bottom with the pictures). She was wearing a light pink dress that stopped at mid-thigh, with white boots, and a green-and-white scarf (even though it was summer) that complimented her emerald eyes. She smiled at herself in the full body mirror next to her bed. Finally, she stopped looking at herself and began unpacking everything else Kakashi had given her. As she placed the last pair of black Uggs in the closet, a familiar ring-tone filled the room with music.

_I, I, I am your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue, make the colors in the sky._

"Moshi-Moshi?" Sakura asked into the receiver,

"I'm aborting the mission." Came Ino's voice from the other end.

"What mission?" asked Sakura.

"You know the escape mission!"

"And may I ask why?"

"Just look at your closet Sakura! You can't sit there and tell me that you're totally not the least bit psyched about your wardrobe!"

"Well, of course I am Ino, but you're not the one that has to share a room with negative-Nellie!"

"I thought his name was Sai!?"

"It is…negative-Nellie is just an expression!"

"So you're sharing a room with two guys! No fair!"

"No…I'm…ugh…never mind! Anyway, you can't quit the plan now! If I leave, I'm not coming back for you!"

"Than stay with me!" Ino pleaded "Look, you don't understand…there's a pair of Gucci boots in my closet that even I don't have!"

"Then take the boots with you!" Sakura compromised in frustration.

"And just leave the Jimmy Choo's here?! I don't think so, sister! Look, you're strong…if Sai or Nellie or whatever his name is gets on your nerves, hit 'em with a bat or something!"

Sakura then heard footsteps approaching her bedroom door. "Look I gotta' go, Ino…someone's coming!"

"What, are you not allowed to talk on the phone, now?" Ino asked.

"No…I just have to make something right." And with that Sakura shut off her phone. She tried to look casual as Sai walked into the room closing the door behind him. He had a scroll in his hands and he was focused on reading it. He walked forward, not taking his eyes off the scroll, and he never tripped over any of his things that were scattered on the floor. Sakura was pretending to read but out of the corner of her eye, she was really watching Sai's every movement. She watched as Sai laid on his back on his bed, still reading the scroll. It felt awkward just sitting there in the silence so Sakura decided to speak up.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked putting the book down and trying to sound sweet. She tried to read some sort of answering expression on his face, but his face was as still as when he walked in causing Sakura to loosen her sweet and innocent act. "Don't act like you can't hear me." She tried to make her voice sound like she was teasing him, but she wasn't sure if she pulled it off.

"Hn." He grunted. Sai put down his scroll and popped a CD into a CD player. He grabbed the headphones and placed them in his ears.

Sakura was FURIOUS.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S EXACTLY YOUR PROBLEM! YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! HERE I AM TRYING TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I SAID EARLIER AND TRYING TO THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME WHEN IN ACTUALITY I'D RATHER GET STABBED AND POISONED A HUNDRED MORE TIMES BEFORE I GET 'SAVED' BY SOMEONE AS RUDE AND RETARDED AS YOU!" Sakura yelled, making sure that Sai would be able to hear her even with the volume turned all the way up. Sai pretended not to hear but he had…and it was crystal clear. Not that it mattered to him. He'd heard many people talk to him like that so one more didn't affect him.

He finally pressed play on the CD Player.

Sakura, however, had long since stalked out of the room. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Anywhere far away from the onyx-eyed man sounded ideal to Sakura. After 10 minutes, of walking around in circles, Sakura decided to go see if Ino would like coming with her to go to the spa or something. She was in desperate need of a massage. She knocked on the door just next door of hers, and waited for either Ino or Hulio to answer. Lucky for her, it was Ino.

"Heyyyyyyy!" She answered. Ino, too, was wearing a designer outfit, but hers was a little showier than Sakura's. Ino was wearing a black leather shirt that looked like the hybrid of a corset, halter, and vest. She also wore matching short-shorts, above the knee boots, and gloves. She was carrying a white jacket with black lining.

"Hey, Ino…look do you want to go to the spa with me? I feel like crap!" Sakura asked rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, sure…cute outfit by the way." Ino complimented. Sakura smiled and sent back a compliment to Ino as well. "But what are we going to tell our 'security' Ino put quotes around security.

"They don't have to know." Sakura suggested "And neither does 'Nata and Tennie. I just want to go with one person and save myself the drama.

"Aww, and you picked me! That is so touching!" Ino pretended to cry, while she put her hand above where her heart should be.

Sakura rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at her best friend's antics. "Noooo….your room was just the closest." She giggled.

"Oh well…whatever the reason might be…let's go get relaxed!" And with that Ino and Sakura escaped secretly out of the house to go empty their minds of all the drama.

* * *

**Author's Box :D! **

**Yay I was able to update two chapters this weekend! I am so happy! I'm going to get started on the next chapter, but since I probably won't finish I'll email it to my other computer so that I can work on it during the week! I know…I'm so awesome! Okay, so I uploaded some more pictures on my profile, and I'm going to upload another summary of a future story on my page! Please review and vote in my pole! **

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MoMoUchiha**


	18. False Pretenses

**Chapter 18**

**False Pretenses**

**Thank you to my reviewers from my last two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Lol that didn't sound right)!**

* * *

**-Recap-**

"Oh well…whatever the reason might be…let's go get relaxed!" And with that Ino and Sakura escaped secretly out of the house to go empty their minds of all the drama.

-**End Recap-**

* * *

"Denied…what do you mean denied?!" Ino half-yelled at the middle-aged woman behind the counter. Ino was referring to the credit card that wasn't working. The lady behind the counter was dressed in a tasteful black cocktail dress, as was the other women in the Kissed Leaf Spa. Inside, the spa smelt like Juniper, and the place had a peaceful atmosphere about it. The walls were white with a red sofa and plasma TV. The female behind the counter was pretty with dark hair and eyes and a russet complexion but her mouth never turned up. She spoke like a robot, showing no emotion in her voice. The worker and lobby reminded Sakura too much of a certain someone and a certain 'home.'

"Sorry, miss…this card is no good here or anywhere else." The lady informed flatly. She grabbed a pair of scissors from behind her reception desk and cut Ino's credit card in half.

"NO!!!" Ino cried as she caught the two pieces of plastic in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her life to her chest. "How could you be so cruel?" Ino asked through sobs. Ino didn't even know why her credit cards were being denied which just made her even more upset. "Everything I know is wrong!" Ino cried before rushing to the ladies room.

"Ino wait!" Sakura tried calling after her, but the blonde just kept on running. Sakura turned towards the receptionist who was currently typing quickly on her computer. "Look lady," Sakura began, "I've been to the end of the universe and back! I have been stabbed in the stomach, ejected with cyanide poisoning, kidnapped, almost killed, forced to tell my best friends some of my secrets that were never meant to be told, informed that I could die as early as tomorrow, and now I'm staying in a mansion with five mean that I don't even know! So if you think that cutting up one credit card is going to stand between me and my seaweed wrap, than you've got another thing coming!" Sakura waited a few seconds after her speech for the lady to react.

"Yes, that is confirmed for Saturday at Four…arigotou ." The woman pulled off her head set and did a double take when she saw Sakura standing there with her finger pointed toward her, and her eyes looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Excuse me, did you want something?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, never mind…just try this card!" Sakura scoured her wallet for a second before finally handing the receptionist a pink Rush card. Sakura only used the card when it was important, but right now she would give ANYTHING for a massage.

The woman scanned the card and the machine read DENIED

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted causing the women in the lobby to temporarily look up from there outdated magazines. "Okay, there must be some sort of mistake! I mean I could see how Ino's every-day-used credit card could get denied, but not mine! I've only used this card once and that was when I needed to buy a belt because my pants were sagging! And I know for a fact that that belt did not cost me 2,500 dollars because, I got that belt from the 99 cents store!"

"Look lady…no payment no entry. What goes on in your purchasing life has no interest to me whatsoever." The secretary sat down and went back to typing, a signal that read go away.

"This cannot be happening!" Sakura yelled as she turned on her heel and stormed off towards the bathroom. Once she was in, she found Ino reapplying her make-up and looking like she wasn't just bawling her eyes out five minutes ago. "This is the worst day of my life!" Sakura complained. "My credit card got denied, too."

Ino stopped halfway, while putting her mascara on. She turned towards Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible! You've only used that card, like, once."

"I know! There's no way that my card should've been denied!"

"Bummer dude." Ino began applying her mascara again. "You should've used it when you had the chance! All those shopping sprees we took, but you refused to listen to me saying that one day you're going to need this card for something really important…and now you can't even do that. It's hilariously ironic!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your sympathy. Come on let's just go…maybe, if I'm lucky, Mr. Chicken-butt haired man will be far away some place counting how many stupid fan-girls he has!"

"How do you know he has fan girls?" Ino asked capping her mascara and grabbing her purse. Together, Ino and Sakura walked out of the bathroom, their arms linked just like any other pair of friends.

"Come on Ino…have you looked at the guy! He's like the god of hot guys! Friggin' David Beckham worships at his feet!"

"True, true!" Ino agreed and the girls giggled. They were almost at the exit of the spa when all of a sudden; they heard a faint voice calling after them.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan! Yoo-hoo behind you!" Sakura and Ino turned around to find a woman with mid-length dark hair wearing a black robe with the initials KLS imprinted in white cursive. She was waving her left arm at them and gesturing them to come over to her.

"Who is that?" Ino asked. Sakura just smiled and began walking towards the lady, dragging Ino along with her.

"Sakura-chan! It's been ages since I've seen you how have you been!" The lady asked as she hugged Sakura.

"I've been a lot better actually! Almost completely healed! Thank you for asking!" Sakura smiled warmly while Ino cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry Ino-pig!" Sakura apologized for forgetting to introduce her to Shizune. "Uhm, Shizune this is Ino Yamanaka, my Best Friend for Life. Ino this is Shizune…she took me to the hospital after I was sta—found." Sakura changed her word at the last minute, remembering that it was probably better to tip-toe around the truth when she was with people outside of the loop.

"Yeah, she was in pretty bad shape when I found her…by the way, when were you released?" Shizune asked, questioning in her eyes.

"Uh…just a couple days ago actually." Sakura lied.

"Mmm." Shizune said it like she didn't believe her. Sakura found that kind of out of the ordinary. "So, uh…you guys looked like you were heading out! Did you guys even get a massage?"

"Oh, well" Sakura didn't want Shizune to think that she was poor so she decided to make something up. "I don't really like this spa. It's always so crowded…I feel so claustrophobic!"

Shizune looked around at the lobby that held only three women casually flipping through pages of Cosmopolitan. "It's not that crowded today!" Shizune informed. "Come on we can have a girl Spa Day! I'll pay! What do you say?!" Shizune rhymed.

Before Sakura had the chance to even open her mouth, Ino cut in. "Well…if you insist!" Shizune clapped her hands once and then grabbed Ino's and Sakura's hands. The trio made their way through the double doors which led to the spa.

In the sauna, there were many women inside, but not enough to where it was cramped. Some ladies were receiving hot-rock massages, and others were lounging in the Jacuzzi. The seaweed wraps looked comforting, and so did the shiatsu massages.

"Oh my Kami, where do we start?!" Ino asked as she looked around at the paradise. If it were possible, Sakura knew that Ino would have big red hearts in her eyes. Shizune giggled at Ino's reaction.

"How about we start with a private Seaweed wraps and work our way up?" Shizune suggested.

"Works for me!" Sakura replied.

"Private?" Ino asked. "You mean…like only us…in our own private room!?" Ino asked literally jumping up and down at the idea.

Shizune's smile widened. "Well, that's what happens when your uncle owns the place!"

Sakura watched as Shizune and Ino laughed. She couldn't help but notice something different about Shizune. Last time she saw her, Sakura could've sworn that she was more level-headed and down to earth. Now, Shizune seemed to be almost like another Ino…it was…strange.

"Come on…the rooms just around the corner!" Shizune announced as she turned towards the left, Ino and Sakura at her heels. They walked a little ways further, and waited for Shizune to open the glass French doors. Inside, the room had an aura of tranquility surrounding it. There were long windows, each with brown shutters, and white drapes. The walls were of a royal purple color. Sakura noticed that there were only two massage tables with light green towels over them. She questioned this.

"Oh, I won't be joining you…I already had my seaweed wrap. We'll catch up while you're getting your massage, and we'll go on from there." Shizune explained. Ino and Sakura nodded their heads. The two undressed and waited while two women dressed in black, wrapped the seaweed around the girls' slim figure.

"Ah, this feels nice." Sakura sighed when she was all wrapped up.

"Totally." Ino agreed.

Just then, music filled the room, and it didn't take long for Ino and Sakura to come to the conclusion that it was Shizune's ring tone for her phone.

"Hello?" Shizune asked into the receiver, while turning away from Ino and Sakura. Sakura could hear a man's faint voice come out of the phone. "Yeah, they're all wrapped up…don't worry, I can handle it." Shizune hung up and turned towards Ino and Sakura. She smiled evilly and chuckled maniacally.

"Shizune?" Sakura asked noticing her friend's expression. The pinkette was full of questions like who was that on the phone and what was going on with Shizune?

"You know it's a pity," Shizune began as she casually pulled a wooden chair in front of Sakura's table. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge for me. I thought you'd suspect that there was something wrong with me. It's a pity," She repeated, "That all those months of hard training as an ANBU…had no affect on you whatsoever."

"What is she talking about, Sakura?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I have no idea." Sakura answered. This caused Shizune to be sent into a fit of giggles.

"And you still haven't figured it out!" Shizune continued on with her ramble. "Here maybe this will knock some sense into you." Shizune performed a random hand sign and instantly, a cloud of white smoke surrounded where Shizune had last sat. When the smoke cleared, both Sakura and Ino gasped as who they saw was not Shizune.

Lounging in the chair, sat a beautiful woman with a fair complexion. Her hair was short, and a cerulean color. In her hair sat a faint blue origami figure of a flower. Her eyes were blue and she had a piercing below he lip. She wore a black cloak with red lining and a cloud pattern.

"The Akatsuki" Sakura whispered as realization hit her. Ino cringed…the Akatsuki were real!? It was ironic how the day she expressed how she thought the Akatsuki was a figment of everyone's imagination, that she actually saw one.

The woman giggled and stood up with a smirk on her face. "That's right…and this…is your second attack!"

She launched.

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**I kind of licked this chapter regardless of how short it is! Anyway, aren't you proud of me?! Three chapters in one weekend! Anyway, thanks for your guys' support! I added a new story on my poll and it's called Man of The House. The summary is somewhere towards the beginning of my bio! Please vote!**

**(Hey you…with the face! There's a button that says Review this story/chapter…yeah you should click it…might be important!)**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**MoMoUchiha**


	19. The Second Attack

**Chapter 19**

**Wow, it doesn't even feel like 19 chapters! Well, anyway as some of you may have noticed…I changed my name! Yes, I am no longer MoMoUchiha! Isn't that sad?! Alright, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! I got so many reviews over the weekend; I was literally jumping up and down! Thanks so much for your support! (P.S. I don't know ANYTHING about Konan cause I haven't seen that much of the series so if I make a mistake with her jitsui, I'm terribly sorry!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**-Recap-**

"The Akatsuki" Sakura whispered as realization hit her. Ino cringed…the Akatsuki were real!? It was ironic how the day she expressed how she thought the Akatsuki was a figment of everyone's imagination, that she actually saw one.

The woman giggled and stood up with a smirk on her face. "That's right…and this…is your second attack!"

She launched.

**-End Recap-**

* * *

Sakura's mind was racing. Questions flew in and out of her mind. Who was this woman? Why was she here? Why was she after herself and Ino? Where does chocolate milk come from?

Well not so much that last one, but you get the idea.

Sakura watched as Konan began performing hand signs, and muttering enchantments under her breath. Sakura knew she had to find a way out of here, and fast. Right now, both her and her best friend's lives were in danger. Sakura scoured her brain for answers but she didn't have time to perform any of the techniques she had learned as an ANBU Black Op.

"Sakura do something!" Ino half-yelled, as Konan was just about done with her jutsui.

"I'm thinking!" Sakura yelled back, hating being put under pressure.

Ino wriggled under the tight seaweed trying to break free. She huffed hot air as she was unsuccessful. "Well at least get me out of here!"

Sakura had just remembered that both she and Ino were still tied up. "Oh yeah…just focus all of your chakra points on breaking free, Ino…it's not rocket science!"

"Everything for me is like rocket science!" But nonetheless, Ino obliged Sakura, and focused her chakra on getting out as did Sakura. In a matter of seconds, both girls were out of their prison and standing defensively, on the other side of the, what seemed now small, spa room. Konan, noticing this, stopped her attack, a small smile playing at the corner or her pale lips.

"AHH!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. Sakura looked over worriedly at Ino, and noticed what the big deal was. She, too, screamed.

In case you're wondering…When they place you in a seaweed wrap, you have to undress yourself first…so try and guess why these two teenage, going through womanhood, girls are screaming? You got 5 seconds on the clock!

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

If you guessed that Ino and Sakura are—

(Butt, completely, totally)

--Naked, then DING, DING, DING, we have a winner! Come on down and claim your prize! (No I'm just kidding, stay in your computer desk chair, because, if you try to go through the computer, I am not paying for your medical bill)!

Sakura and Ino found their clothes and put them on in record time while Konan continued to laugh continuously. When the girls were descent Konan recomposed herself, but a small smile still tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Aa, now this must be where the fun begins." Konan taunted eagerly, her eyes held a bloodlust. Ino and Sakura remained in their positions; Sakura's fists were clenched and held out in front of her, resembling that of a boxer in the ring. Ino on the other hand was crouched down on the floor, much like a jungle animal ready to pounce on their defenseless prey.

"Sakura…" Ino began, a tint of worry border-lining her voice. "This is like…total suicide!" she hissed. "If you think that we're going to be able to fight an Akatsuki member and _win_, you're like…stupid!"

Sakura's lips pressed into a hard line. "Just a couple hours ago, you didn't believe in the Akatsuki."

"Oh, yeah was that before or after you revealed your double life as Double O 7?"

Sakura sighed in frustration and averted her eyes back to where Konan was.

Or where she had last been.

"What the—" Sakura began taking note that her attacker was no longer where she had last been. "Where'd she go?" She turned back to her confused blonde friend, who only shrugged her shoulders as an answer.

Sakura began walking around the room, looking in the closet and kicking all of the furniture. "WTH are you, you ugly bat!" Sakura cried in frustration.

"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!" A familiar voice shouted.

"H-huh?" Sakura cried, utterly confused. The pinkette whipped her head around, only to be hit full in the face by none other than the woman she had been looking for.

**THUD.**

Sakura landed on the ground ungracefully. "Ow." She whimpered trying to console the reddening mark that was spreading on her cheek. Konan had been right…that ANBU training wasn't exactly kicking in, anytime soon.

"Pathetic…I don't even have to use my jutsui to beat you." Konan smirked, as Ino watched in sheer horror at her best friend's crumpled body, lying on the cold tile floor. Konan nudged the body with the tip of her sandal. The body groaned in pain.

'_Gah…what do I do?! I know I can't just stand here, but it's not like I can fight! Oh Em Gee, this is so stupid! Of course it's just like Sakura to get me into this!_ Ino thought to herself. Just then, an imaginary min-version of herself, dressed in all red carrying a trident and wearing horns poofed on top of Ino's left shoulder.

**Demon: Just let Sakura be! She got you into this…let her feel the pain!**

'_And who are you?'_ Ino whispered to her shoulder unaware that, to the NORMAL person, it looked like she was talking to her shoulder.

**Demon: -Rolls Eyes- Stop talking! I can hear your thoughts…I'm a figment of your imagination, an illusion if you will! I'm here to help you make the right choices! –Innocent smile-**

Another imaginary mini version of Ino dressed in a white linen Egyptian dress with angel wings and a halo shining on top of her head and carrying a harp, popped up on Ino's right shoulder. The angel strummed her instrument and smiled beautifully.

**Angel: As am I! Now, don't listen to that red ball of fire over there! Sakura has been your friend for years and she's always done well to you! You need to forgive and forget, live and let live!**

**Demon: How about live and let die, you goody two shoes! **

**Angel: Do the right thing!**

**Demon: Remember how Sakura is always showing you up know matter what you do? She's smart, and strong, and innocent.**

**Angel: Hey! Stop encouraging her!**

**Demon: -shrugs- All fair in love and war!**

**Angel: This is love!**

**Demon: No…this is war!**

**Angel: No…this is friendship, innocent, harmless love!"**

**Demon: -Scoffs- No…this is hitting, killing, completely and total bloody war!**

As the two alter egos began having a verbal battle, Ino made the decision by herself.

"Keep your filthy, ugly stinky, unkept feet off of her you…you filthy, ugly, stinky, unkept person!" Ino cried, as she redirected Konan's attention on herself. Ino watched as Konan turned her head slowly towards Ino, her eyes venomous. Ino gulped down saliva, as she watched Konan walk over slowly until she was only three small feet away.

"I shall deal with you now, cut you up, and feed you to the crows!" Konan spat.

Ino's expression turned serious, her eyebrows curved diagonal, showing off her rage. Ino got her hands at the ready, preparing to do a hand signal at any given moment. The tension between the two females grew, as every second ticked by, each one seeming longer than the other. Konan smiled ready to make the first move. "Say Bye, bye blondie!"

"CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" A voice rang out in the distance.

**BAM!**

A half-second later Konan was sprawled on the ground a bruise on her face now spreading. Ino looked around frantically wondering where the attack had come from. Then, she gasped as Sakura Haruno appeared next to Ino just a few seconds later. Sakura's hand was glowing a faint blue, obviously her built-up chakra, and a smile was spread clear across her face.

"Sakura…how did you?" Ino began looking back and forth between the Sakura next to her, and the Sakura crumpled in a ball on the floor. Almost as if she had heard her unsaid question, the Sakura on the floor poofed away in a cloud of smoke revealing the answer to Ino. "A clone." Ino whispered under her breath, a smile breaking on her face.

Sakura beamed and made a V with her Index and middle finger, while sticking her tongue out—the ultimate 'Sakrua Pose.' "You didn't think that I would go down without a fight did you? Though I was kind of disappointed at how long it took for you to finally interfere." Sakura pouted.

Ino nervously chuckled. "Yeah, sorry…it felt like there was somehow…three of me."

Sakura reflected on Ino's last sentence but she ignored it as, she saw Konan begin to stand up. And judging by her face—

(Her eyes, her frown, the way she licked the blood trickling down her mouth like it was chocolate)

--She was _so_ beyond the point of being P.O.'d.

"You rotten brats!" Konan yelled. This time, Konan didn't hesitate with her next hand signal. "Paper Shuriken!"

"Look out Ino!" Sakura yelled, as she took cover by tipping a small table on its side. **Thump, Thump, Thump. **Sakura heard three paper shurikans get stuck into her blockade. Outside of her safe zone, Sakura could hear the weapons whiz by, at an unimaginably fast speed. Sakura, looked to her left to find that Ino had done the same thing as she had, by tipping a small table over and using it as a wooden shield.

"You can't hide forever!" The teenagers heard Konan taunt. The shurikans stopped flying, and the sound of swooshing had been replaced with a pregnant silence.

"Well, if you don't come to me, I guess I'm going to have to come to you."

Sakura sighed as she heard Konan began yet another hand signal. She didn't want to have to stay behind the table until this woman ran out of chakra.

"MIND BODY SWITCH TECHNIQUE!" (A/N I totally forgot what her jutsui was called so sorry if that was wrong lol) Yelled a familiar voice to Sakura. The pinkette knew of only one person who could've performed such a technique.

Sakura looked to her left, to find that Ino's body had gone limp, and was now lying on the floor, unconscious. Sakura's eyes filled with worry as she had realized what Ino had just done. Didn't she know how dangerous that technique was? Ino could have easily transferred into something--

(A plant, wall, a rapist if there was one close by)

--She didn't want to???!!!

Oh, well…only one way to find out.

Sakura sighed and dared a glance above her barrier. She gasped as she saw Konan standing with both hands on her hips, and an I'm-too-good-for-you-and-you-know-it look plastered on her…ahem…Konan's face.

"I-Ino?" Sakura asked hesitantly giving Konan a quick once-over.

"In the flesh! Well, this ugly person's flesh anyway!" Ino answered in Konan's voice. Sakura smiled and stood up and walked over to her best friend.

"Wow…I'm impressed…I see you've been working on your aim!" Sakura mused.

"Eh…no…that was just like a lucky hit!" Ino answered. Sakura rolled her eyes…Ino was so typical. "So what do we do with my body?! Hehe, that sounded totally wrong!" Ino giggled.

Sakura shook her head, and shrugged.

"Well we can't just leave it here!" Ino protested. "My body isn't some rag doll that we can leave and come back for later! I'm too gorgeous for that!"

"Cool it, pig…we'll bring it back to the house, but since it's your body, you're carrying it!" Sakura smiled, and began skipping out of the spa room, Ino carrying her body followed close behind.

Outside of the room, the usually happy environment had long since vanished. The peaceful feng shui had been depeacified (lol) and the tranquility was no more. The bubbles in the Jacuzzi had been turned off as well as the lights. The spa must've been closed as it was almost eight o'clock.

For some reason…it felt like the perfect place to get murdered…

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**Well, there you have it…the (not really exciting) fight of the century! I can't believe there's already been 19 chapters, and I'm only on day four! That's right, this is the fourth night!** **Well, thank you guys for your support, I love you to death! Vote in my poll!**

**(Hey you…with the face…there's a blue-ish button at the bottom of the page that says Review the story/chapter…you should click on it…might be important!)**

**With muchos koi,**

**..Heart**

**(P.S. I love the sound of that)!**


	20. Misinterpretations

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Misinterpretation **

Okay, let me apologize for the long story update. I realize that leaving you guys for over a month with a cliff hanger wasn't very kind. So that's why I'm going to upload one chapter today! You might get two tomorrow! (Imaginary applause). Also, I would like to thank the readers who reviewed last chapter:

Cherrysaki-chan: Thank you ever so much!

44katie: Thank you, I try!

Naru-Vampire: Eh…Well I'm sorry to say that no one is getting their head chopped off by Itachi! D:

Girlalicious: Yeah that is kind of funny when you think about it!

Lambaste: Whoa, kill a motor! Don't worry this is definitely NOT the end of One World, not even close! Yes, there is a LOT more! Lol

MusicAgainstTheHeart: Yeah, they do…CHA! I'm going to be updating a lot more now and thank you! P.S. I lurve the name!

I lurve you guys!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! If I did…that would be illegal!

* * *

-**Recap-**

Outside of the room, the usually happy environment had long since vanished. The peaceful feng shui had been depeacified (lol) and the tranquility was no more. The bubbles in the Jacuzzi had been turned off as well as the lights. The spa must've been closed as it was almost eight o'clock.

For some reason…it felt like the perfect place to get murdered…

**-End Recap-**

* * *

Sakura strolled up with Ino, who is presently in Konan's body and carrying her own body, to the spa doors. Sakura thought it ironic that they had come to the spa to relax and had done quite the opposite. Sakura reached her hand out for the handle, and pulled but the door wouldn't budge. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sakura…an ANBU trainee can't pick a lock?" Ino teased. Sakura heard the challenge in Ino's voice, even if it wasn't hers. But Sakura was just happy to find that Ino was accepting her back after all the things she'd lied about.

"Who said I'm going to _pick_ the lock?" Sakura eyed Ino with a small smirk playing on her full lips. Sakura took a step back and closed her eyes. She held one hand out, palm facing the ceiling, and began concentrating. Ino watched in amazement as a small blue bubble began forming in Sakura's held-out hand.

"H-how are you doing that, forehead?" Ino stammered, a little bit frightened of the opalescent sphere. Then, to Ino's surprise, Sakura thrust-open her eyes and charged her fist at the door's handle. The glass around the handle cracked before the steel handle broke off in several pieces, crashing to the ground at Ino's designer boots.

"How's that for picking a lock?" Sakura asked while pretending to buff her nails, first blowing hot breath on them, and then whipping them on the top left of her shirt.

Ino was impressed, but she wasn't going to let her best friend off with all the glory. "Good forehead…but you didn't have to, like, break the door. You have bobbing pins…you could've gone double O Seven." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows…how did Double O Seven apply to any of this? Ino, getting the hint, explained. "You know…like, old school?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever let's get out of here...this place at night is giving me the creeps." The two friends walked out of the spa doors and into the lobby where they had met "Shizune." They were just about to walk out of the main doors, when Ino stopped dead in her tracks, and examined the evil secretary's desk.

Sakura noticed Ino's trance and rushed back to her. She tugged on Ino's sleeve. "Come _on_, Ino-pig."

"Hold on, Forehead." Ino replied shaking Sakura off. Ino took a couple slow steps forward, the gears in her head spinning faster and faster. (If that was at all possible for Ino).

"Ino, what do you think you're doing! Come on!" Sakura half-whispered, half-yelled.

Ino didn't respond, but pointed a finger at a cherry-wood door at the other side of the lobby. On the front of the door, there was a nameplate that read: _**Huli Yamagashi.**_ "That's the manager's office right Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at Ino, confused. "Well, yeah…but why—"Sakura didn't get to finish her inquiry because, Ino had put her body down and ran to the secretary's desk. She sat in the rolly chair and grabbed a Pen and Pad and began writing at hyper-speed. Sakura wondered what Ino was planning, but she knew that when Ino got an idea…it was usually one worth waiting for. Sakura tried to get inside Ino's brain, which would've been easier with her mind transfer jutsui. The pinkette thought about Huli Yamagashi. Huli was a bitter 30 year-old woman who was crude to anyone but her customers. When Sakura and Ino had first came to the spa, Huli thought they were homeless people looking for food which was ridiculous because, who looks for food at a spa? Huli tried to shoo them off until Ino burst out that they were customers. Huli's expression went from sour to sweet in less than five seconds. No wonder why the secretary was a pain in their—

"Done!" Ino exclaimed as she held up the white piece of notebook paper. She folded the parchment and then slid it under the crack of Huli's door. Ino brushed her hands together like she was smacking off dust, picked up her body, and skipped over to Sakura. Together, they walked out of the spa.

"What did you do Ino-pig?" Sakura questioned.

"Let's just say that when Huli and the wonderful secretary arrive tomorrow…they're in for a rude awakening!" And neither of them spoke of the scenario again.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi all sat in the secret chill-out room. The room had red carpeting and huge chairs. It had a built in theatre system that came down from the ceiling. When they wanted to watch TV, The theatre screen went back up to reveal and a plasma was revealed. There were seven chairs so the boys didn't have to sit next to someone they didn't want to--

(Naruto, Knuckleheaded Ninjas, Ramen molesters)

--Sit next to.

At the time, though…they weren't in the room to watch--

(Twilight, the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants, Mean Girls)

--a movie. They were having a meeting in a place where no one, except the maids, could find them.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Neji was the first to ask.

Kakashi looked up from his "most epic story since the Titanic" and smiled at the boys. (Creepy). "I was just wondering how everybody is settling in. The boys groaned.

"Everything is perfectly not troublesome." Shikamaru stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Look guys," Kakashi started again. "I know this mission isn't exactly as exciting as what you were promised but—"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! BABYSITTING A BUNCH OF HIGH-MAINTNANCED GIRLS WAS NOT IN THE CONTRACT!"

"Well I bet babysitting a bunch of high-maintenance girls isn't as bad as being rejected by them, huh dobe?" Sasuke retorted coolly with a smirk.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto shot back.

"I beg the differ," Neji cut in. "Because I KNOW that that pair of panties I found in your top drawer did not belong to a girl!"

Kakashi giggled furiously like a little girl from behind his mask.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ANYWAY?!" Naruto asked, turning a slight shade of red.

"Stop yelling, idiot." Sasuke demanded.

"OR ELSE WHAT, TEME?! COME ON, SASUKE…YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW! I AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' TO LOSE!" Naruto challenged.

"How about your dignity?" Shikamaru asked as he pantsed Naruto. There Naruto stood, pants around his ankles, wearing heart covered boxers.

**Click. **_**Flash! **_Kakashi's camera went off before he fell on the floor laughing. "This is going right in the breakfast hall!"

"Why? So everyone can lose their appetites?" Sasuke replied.

"I'MMA GET YOU FOR THIS NARA!" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru. Naruto took one step, but forgot the restriction around his ankles, and lost his balance, falling right on his face! The whole room burst out laughing (well except for Sasuke…Uchihas don't laugh)! Even Naruto couldn't help from laughing at his own stupidity. As everyone regained their composure and Naruto got himself decent…a pair of rushing footsteps was echoing from outside of the room. In a matter of seconds, a maid who looked like she had just got done wrestling an alligator emerged from the doorway. Her hair was loose from the usual bun, and her outfit was twisted and torn. It looked like she had searched the entire earth for something that could not be found.

"What is it Yumi?" Kakashi asked the housekeeper.

After Yumi caught her breath, she answered. "Kakashi-sama…they're gone (pant)! Sakura-sama and Ino-sama are gone!"

"WHAT?!" Kakashi yelled. He turned his glare on Sasuke and Shikamaru. "I thought they were in their rooms!" He asked the boys rather than the disheveled maid.

"They were!" Shikamaru answered. He noticed that Kakashi wasn't happy with this reply. "Well, did you want us to harness them to their bed frames?"

"Ugh!" Kakashi heaved. "Where are Hinata and TenTen?!" He asked Yumi.

"They're in their rooms, but they have no idea about Sakura and Ino."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

Yumi nodded. "I have all of the maids and butlers posted at every entrance including by the windows, and below the vents. It doesn't look like they were kidnapped though. Both of the girl's purses and jackets were taken, and it looks like they just went out the front door."

"Well of course they weren't kidnapped…we would've detected it!" Kakashi snapped. "Are you saying that none of the other workers saw two bipolar teenagers walk right out of the front door?"

Yumi shook her head, realizing that she was stupid for not noticing that.

"Check the surveillance cameras inside and out! Tell me what direction they're headed and what time they left." Kakashi directed. Yumi nodded her head once and exited the room. "Sasuke, Shikamaru…get ready. You guys are coming with me. Naruto, Neji…you guys stay here and keep the other girls in line. Don't tell them about Sakura and Ino…we don't want to have to deal with four panicked females when we come back."

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "THERE'S FINALLY SOME ACTION AND YOU'RE KEEPING ME CRAMPED UP IN THIS PLACE?!"

"It's a mansion, Naruto…you shouldn't feel cramped!" Shikamaru teased.

"COME ON KAKASHI, YOU KNOW I'M LIKE THE STRONGEST ONE HERE!" Naruto pointed out, only to get death glares from everyone else.

"Yes, but quite frankly…it takes a little jerkin' around before your nine-tailed fox comes out…we don't have all night." Kakashi stated as he fixed on his vest and kunai holder just like Sasuke and Shikamaru had.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS! I HAVE FEELINGS, TOO!" Naruto broke out. All the boys stared at him in disbelief.

"Naruto…get help." Kakashi suggested before he, Sasuke, and Shikamaru slammed the door behind them.

Naruto went back to his chair, and pouted in defeat. Neji sighed. "Leave it to fate to pair us up with the two most uninteresting girls."

Outside, of the Chill-out room, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were met by a lanky man wearing a headset, a plaid shirt tucked into his pants, big glasses, and patent leather shoes. "Kakashi-sama…we found the camera feed of the two girls…I think you should have a look." The man addressed Kakashi.

"Very well then." Kakashi answered. The gang found a flight of stairs and followed them down as far they would take them. They pushed open a door that read **Surveillance Room **and Kakashi began barking orders.

"You," He said pointing to a scrawny looking guy. "Run the tape to before Sakura and Ino left."

The man nodded and turned towards the several monitors. They were all views of the inside and outside perimeters of the house. The worker typed furiously on the keyboard until one of the monitors changed to earlier that day. Kakashi and the boys began watching the clip. They watched as Sakura knocked on Ino's door. Kakashi paused the clip and glared at Shikamaru.

"You didn't hear Sakura knock?" He asked.

"Shikamaru shrugged. "I was in the shower." Kakashi shook his head and shifted his attention to Sasuke.

"You didn't see Sakura leave?!" Kakashi demanded.

"I was listening to music."

"Is music more important than the safety of this young innocent girl?"

"Tch, yeah."

Kakashi shook his head but nevertheless resumed the tape.

"Heyyyyyyy." They heard Ino sing as she opened the door in her showy outfit. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked at Ino's features. He mentally slapped himself and promised that he wasn't ever going to take a shower while she was dressed in something that—

(sexy, hot)

--ahem…appropriate.

"Hey, Ino…look do you want to go to the spa with me? I feel like crap!" Sakura asked rubbing her temples.

Kakashi stopped the clip once more. "They went to the spa…how many spas are in Konoha? One right? The Konoha Leaf. Come on, guys." Kakashi instructed as he turned to stalk out of the room, the boys following close behind.

They left the house, and soon they were sprinting through the forest of death at top speed. They needed to rescue the girls before the Akatsuki got their hands on them.

"I see them!" Kakashi stated, and his speed increased as did Sasuke's and Shikamaru's. To the naked eye, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru looked like one big blur floating through the forest. They dodged the tree branches, and animal life with such skill that if tree-jumping was an Olympic sport, they'd take the gold.

"Wait!" Shikamaru stopped mid-sprint on the branch of the tree. He peered through the tree leaves and concentrated on the girl's he saw. They were still in the forest of death so they were unseen, but Shikamaru could see the girls perfectly. "It's them but…there's an Akatsuki member with them."

"Which one?!" Sasuke demanded hoping it was his big brother, Itachi. If it was, Sasuke could finally get his revenge and kill Itachi once and for all.

"It's a girl…Konan I think." Shikamaru answered.

"What are they doing with her?" Kakashi wondered out loud. He climbed on the same branch as Shikamaru and peered through the leaves to watch the scene with Shikamaru. Sasuke was on the branch and had formed his own peep hole. "Konan's carrying Ino's body, and Sakura's just walking with her."

A chill went up Shikamaru's spine as he watched Konan carry Ino. "Kakashi we have to do something!" No one noticed the urgency and care in his voice. But it surprised Shikamaru that he cared for a stranger like he cared about one of his friends.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, I'll distract Konan. Shikamaru, get Sakura and Ino as far away from here as possible. And Sasuke, you come in for the kill! Well, don't really kill her but knock her out! We need her for questioning. Ready, go!" And with the signal, the boys all took their positions.

Kakashi ran straight out of the forest towards Konan with his fist held up, ready to strike.

"WTH?" Ino asked as she saw Kakashi running at her. Why was he here? What was he doing?! "AAAHHHH!" She yelled. She dropped her body and began running full speed, in the other direction. Before Ino's body could collide with the hard earth, Hulio caught it, with one hand, and grabbed Sakura's arm with other.

"WTH do you think you're doing?!" Sakura asked as she ran with Hulio.

"Saving you!"

"Saving me from what, myself?" Sakura asked sarcastically, as she broke free from Hulio's grasp. Sakura ran to where Ino was. Sai was just about to knock her out when Sakura came out of nowhere and stood in front of Ino defensively.

"Move…this woman is an Akatsuki member." Sai glared at Sakura.

Sakura contradicted Sai at once. "This woman is Ino! Look, Konan disguised herself as Shizune, but she wasn't and she tried to kill us, so Ino disguised herself as Konan so now Konan and Ino are in Konan's body and nobody is in Ino's body!"

Sai sweat-dropped and glanced at "Konan", who nodded quickly in agreement and nervousness. "Whatever" Sai concluded and then, to Sakura's and Ino's surprise, he drew his fist back and landed a blow on each of them knocking them out completely. The world spun out of sight and again, Sakura felt herself falling, and seeing the smirk play on the same Uchiha's lips.

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**Oh yeah, new chapter! Well, how did you like it?! I thought it was pretty good! Don't worry, you'll see Ino's little trick play out tomorrow! Anyway, there are new photos so be sure to go on my profile and look at them. They're at the very bottom! Review, and vote in my poll!**

**(****(Hey you…with the face…there's a blue-ish button at the bottom of the page that says Review the story/chapter…you should click on it…might be important))!**

**With muchos koi,**

**..Heart.**


	21. Pleased To Make Your Acquaintance

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**Pleased To Make Your Acquaintance **

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! Here is another chapter that I promised you! Now, before I begin I have an announcement to make. I know that this story is turning out to be fairly long and since the chapters are short, in the near future, I plan to mesh the chapters together so this story doesn't seem to drag on! And also please review because, I get depressed when I read other stories that only have 10 chapters but have more reviews than me! It's juvenile I know but I need motivation! Now, I'm going to tell you what stories in my poll have been voted on, but I'm not going to tell you which one is in the lead:**

**Irresistible-Naruto Fanfic Crack Sleepovers-Naruto Fanfic Heaven Sent-Naruto Fanfic**

**Moving On-Naruto Fanfic 40 Days & 40 Nights-Naruto Fanfic The Break-up-Naruto Fanfic**

**So if you don't want one of these to win or if you do want one of these to win, head to my profile and vote! Summaries are at the top of my bio! Lastly, let me thank my reviewers from last chapter: **

**MusicAgainstTheHeart: Lol yeah, you're right! You're welcome, and thanks for the review!**

**MiMiSora4EVR23: You're welcome. Yeah, you got to keep in mind about the boys nicknames. Thanks for the review!**

**moonshine86: Thank you! And you don't have to wait any longer because, here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**Superstar1713: Gracias for your enthusiasm! Here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

**cherrysaki-chan: Yeah it was pretty messed up, but you'll see why he did it! Wait no longer! Thanks for the review!**

**I lurve you guys!**

**Boy's nicknames:**

**Sasuke=Sai Naruto=KeKe Shikamaru= Hulio Neji= Luis**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

* * *

**-Recap-**

Whatever" Sai concluded and then, to Sakura's and Ino's surprise, he drew his fist back and landed a blow on each of them knocking them out completely. The world spun out of sight and again, Sakura felt herself falling, and seeing the smirk play on the same Uchiha's lips.

**-End Recap-**

* * *

**Day 5**

_She was having that dream again. Only this time, Sakura knew she was dreaming. This time, instead of being a character in the dream, she was watching it-- like she was watching herself in a movie at the big premier in Hollywood. _

_Sakura found herself outside of a familiar school—Suna Academy. Sakura watched herself run from the front doors all the way to Sand Cove Avenue never stopping to catch her breath or rehydrate herself at the nearest water fountain. No, Sakura watched as her body ran in front of every driveway until she reached the end of the block, where a good-sized beige-colored house with red accents stood motionless. The Sakura who had been watching the dream instead of partaking in it recognized the flat immediately. She tried to yell out a warning to herself who was slowly making her way to the front door. The time suddenly was moving in slow motion…every one of Sakura's movements toward the door seemed to scream a sound of grief at the Sakura observing the nightmare. "NO" She threatened to shout, only to find that no words came out of her mouth. She ran to where slow-motion Sakura was reaching for the door handle, and tried to push her own arm away, but the action did nothing. Observing Sakura could do nothing but watch herself as she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Tears threatened to fall as the door knob was twisted and Sakura saw her herself standing in the doorway, not allowing the scene she saw in the house to be real._

_But it sadly and irrevocably was._

"GAHH!" Sakura shot-up from her over-sized King bed. Sakura found herself gasping for breath as sweat trickled down her face from her hairline to her chin. The pink-headed female looked around at the darkness surrounding her and thought she was yet again in the forest of death where the exact same scenario had happened to her just a couple days ago.

When Sakura's eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light, she noticed that she was in her bedroom…well her and Sai's bedroom that is. She was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday when she had gone to the spa.

"Ohhh…the spa" Sakura groaned while rubbing her temples with her fore and middle fingers. Just thinking about yesterday's previous events made her head feel like it would split in two. Sakura hesitantly got out of her comfy mattress and found her way to the bathroom where she opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed two Tylenols from the bottle.

"I'm going to need water with this." Sakura noted referring to the headache killers in her hand. Sakura hadn't been at the mansion long, but she was pretty sure that she could find the kitchen…she wasn't bad with directions so it shouldn't take her any time at all.

The pinkette began to stroll towards the bedroom door when something caught her attention…Sai's empty bed.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she examined the tussled covers atop of the bed. "Does this boy ever sleep?" She asked herself before shaking her head and dismissing the topic of her roommate altogether.

Sakura weaved her way amongst the many corridors and, just like she'd predicted, found her way to the extravagant kitchen. She pulled bottled water from the fridge and took her painkillers gratefully. When Sakura finished the refreshment she didn't feel like heading back upstairs to her bed. So instead, she located the backyard and decided to stay out there until about six (which she guessed was about an hour from now). At that time she would start preparing breakfast for everyone. She felt generous today. The backyard was very beautiful and, if given the choice, Sakura would choose to live in this backyard rather than her own house. The grass was actually green instead of the decaying kind she had in her backyard, and there was a huge fountain that had a statue of an angel completely made out of marble placed on top that shot water out of his mouth in a most appeasing way. There was a pool that probably had more square footage than Sakura's house including the front and back yards. There was a diving board, water slide, and a Jacuzzi that was all part of the oversized pond. After marveling the details of the granite rock surrounding the pool and the grotto, Sakura went over to the lone swing by the enormous apple tree. The swing looked ancient but elegant so it matched the house perfectly. The swing was nothing but a long rectangular board with two pieces of rope attached to either short end that led up to a jutting-out branch and was tied securely. Sakura sat awkwardly on the swing, not wanting to break it.

She sat unmoving on the swing for what seemed like hours which was actually only 10 minutes. The wind gently pushed the swing occasionally as Sakura sat there thinking about the dream or rather nightmare she had just arose from.

'_It was so real…-sigh- why am I having these dreams? I-I promised myself that I would forget him and all the pain he caused me. So why am I still hurt?' _Sakura asked herself.

'_**Well isn't it obvious?' **_Her inner replied. _**'You still like him! Sure, you broke it off with him but that doesn't mean you wanted too…you had too. You have dreams about him, you say his name in your sleep…face it Sakura! You're still madly in love with him!'**_

Sakura sighed as she knew what her conscience was saying was true. She didn't want to believe it, but it was time to face facts…the spot she had made for him was still there and it would probably be there forever. Sakura cursed her ex under her breath for making her feel this way. So many years she had gone without a boyfriend, telling herself that she wasn't ready to give her heart away. Then finally, when she did give it away, it was ironic that she had given it to the boy who would steal it. Way to go Sakura! She had so many boys at Suna Academy standing in line ready to treat her right and she just had to go for the one that didn't seem like a fan boy! Fan boys annoyed her so she went with someone who wasn't one of those stalkers. But that was the mistake Sakura had made. At Suna Academy, either you were a fan boy/girl or you just weren't interested. He had proven to Sakura that there was no in between.

Sakura sighed once more, as she stared at the forest-colored grass.

"Gaara." She whispered into the wind.

* * *

**-With Sasuke-**

* * *

Lying in a king-sized bed was a male about 6'2 with raven colored hair and deep onyx eyes in which you could get lost in. Sasuke was in his bed arms behind his head, and Air Force One's still tightly tied on his feet. He stared at the bland ceiling, bored out of his mind, but not wanting to fall asleep. Surprisingly, after the previous night's events, he wasn't at all drowsy, but he did have a headache after dealing with the noisiest and most annoying girl you could ever dream up. Sasuke listened intently to his roommates steady breathes. He rolled his eyes as he thought of the whole scenario he was in. Here he was, an Uchiha…the most dignified member of the most feared and rare clan, babysitting a girl who he felt no protectiveness over whatsoever. Who cared about what happened to this girl? Surely he wouldn't feel guilty. He got into the ANBU Black Ops to improve his fighting techniques and strategies…not to watch over a bipolar teen who probably didn't appreciate his help anyway.

Sasuke closed his eyes and watched in his mind, the intent images playing through his head. He saw glimpses of his big brother Itachi as he killed their parents and clan. Itachi was so powerful and so strong that Sasuke couldn't help but feel envious of his strength. But then again, Sasuke wouldn't be lusting for such power if Itachi hadn't generated it in the first place.

Suddenly feeling the urge to clear his mind of all things that had happened between now and the time he was seven, Sasuke stood up from his bed and began to walk towards the bedroom door. Before exiting the room, he caught a glimpse of the alarm clock by his bed and noticed that it was 4:50 in the morning. Sasuke was pleased by this because that meant he had approximately more than an hour to clear his mind before everyone got up.

Once Sasuke left out the front door of Neji's estate, he began the familiar path down the street of Destiny Drive. He had walked the path many times before to clear his head whether it was to get away from his idiot of a best friend, Naruto…or to just think over what had happened previously. The onyx-eyed man stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. The sky was still dark with some stars dotting it but he could see that there was a fainter and lighter part of the sky. Sasuke was just about to round the corner of the long street, when he realized that he didn't have his cell phone. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He wanted to keep walking, but he knew he was to have his cell phone at all times, just in case Kakashi needed to contact him quickly if ever there was an emergency mission to be dealt with. Sasuke turned around and began the 5 minute walk back towards his friend's house. Before walking in though, he decided to go through the door in the backyard since he didn't want to risk being caught by Yumi who usually mopped the foyer early in the morning.

Sasuke let himself in the back gate quietly, but he was surprised at who he saw in the backyard. There on the lone antique-like swing, sat his roommate. Her head was down and she was staring at the grass intently. She was obviously oblivious to the fact that Sasuke had just entered into the yard because, she showed no sign of recognition that she wasn't the only one alone.

The dazzling Uchiha rolled his eyes, but he knew that he had to go see what was up. Nobody got up this early in the morning to go watch grass die…literally. As he approached the pinkette stealthily he heard her whisper something that got lost in the cool breeze. Ganta? Was that what she had said? Or maybe Jaara? Sasuke dismissed the name as none other than an annoying mystery sent to cause him havoc. He crept behind the unknowing girl and decided catch her by surprise.

"Look, I know you're very abnormal with your pink hair, big forehead, and balloon-eyes, but even _you_ have to sleep sometime, ne?" Sasuke taunted, the corners of his mouth turning to reveal none other than a smirk! He forgot about his much-needed phone and found that antagonizing his housemate might be interesting.

"Huh?" Sakura flinched as the new voice joined in, completely ruining her train of thought. She looked to the source of the voice to find Sai, her roommate staring down at her, those onyx eyes boring into her skull. She barely noticed the insult…in fact the only think she did notice was that he was actually talking to her, and making eye contact.

Maybe he wasn't gay after all!?!

"Ano…Gomen Sai did I wake you?" Sakura said politely but she didn't know why she was being so nice to him. He literally watched her almost die and didn't he just punch her no more than eight hours ago? She also knew that asking the question did I wake you was irrelevant because she already knew the answer. He hadn't been there when she had left. The only reason she was playing dumb was so that she seemed innocent. She didn't want Sai to think that she had been trying to escape.

"Hn. Hardly I left before you did." He replied.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly closed it again. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, yet she didn't know how to ask them or in what order. She wasn't even sure that Sai was really there. Why was he talking to her again? Did he have a reason or did he enjoy tantalizing her? Sakura assumed the latter.

"What," Sakura began but she decided to change her wording. "Where's that Akatsuki member?" She asked shakily expecting the worse to escape out of Sai's mouth. She looked up at the tall male who was leaning against the same apple tree that was carrying the swing.

"We took care of her." Was all he said, but Sakura knew there was more to the story than what he was willing to share. But she decided that it was too early in the morning to be pestering for information.

"A-and…Ino?" Sakura asked again. She averted her eyes from the figure of Sai to the dew on the green grass grazing the bottom of her bare feet. She could read faces, and she'd rather hear disappointment than read it. Even though Ino had been fine the last time she was with her, Sai did deliver a blow to each of them and Ino was a lot more fragile and delicate than Sakura.

"She's fine. But that technique she used is probably gonna' give her a headache." Sai replied.

Sakura smiled delicately. At least her best friend made it out okay. She didn't want to annoy Sai with anymore interrogations, but she had to ask at least this one question. It had been bothering her ever since she had woken up from her nightmare. "Why'd you hit us?"

Sai sighed and closed his eyes slowly. Sakura could tell he was getting annoyed with her, but she didn't care. She had every right to know why she had been physically abused by her roommate!

(A/N Bring out Jerry Springer)!

"Well?" Sakura urged when Sai didn't answer her important question at once. Sai looked at her and noticed the desperation in her voice and the questioning in her eyes. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Well your story wasn't exactly believable." Sai simply answered with a simple, nonchalant shrug of his masculine shoulders. He didn't seem to care at all about his actions or the fact that he had hit a girl…two girls to be exact!

"WTH is that supposed to mean?" Sakura yelled finally losing her patients with this man. He was so blank and he expected that by saying something that had nothing to do with the present topic that she was supposed to understand exactly what he meant. Who could ever understand this guy at all! Who would want to?

Sai shook his head, but still smirked. He liked toying with this broad. She was so easily irked, it was ridiculous. But nevertheless, he answered the question truthfully and quickly. Her yelling would wake everyone up and only add to the migraine slowly working out its effect on Sai's brain. "Look, you didn't see the scene from an outsider's point of view. The way we saw it was that Konan had knocked out Ino and was holding you hostage. Even though you put out an explanation, it was highly unlikely. I had to knock you out and examine you at the house to make sure you were really who you said you were and not an enemy making up a story." Explained Sai which was a really odd thing for him to do.

Sakura redirected her attention back to the grass and smiled more. "Makes sense." She concluded. She then redirected her eyes back to the Uchiha who was thinking how it was possible for a person to be that bipolar. "Don't worry," The jade-eyed female began ", I forgive you!"

Sai was a bit taken aback by the girl's forwardness, but he of course didn't show it. He just let a small smirk form on his lips. "Who said I was sorry?' Sai replied as he began stalking his way away from the fruit tree with a peeved looking Sakura sitting on the swing dumbstruck. If it were possible, there would be steam erupting from her ears, and her face would've been flushed red with anger.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME THAT YOU AREN'T SORRY, YOU CHICKEN-BUTT HAIRED UGLY MAN? OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT I CALLED YOU UGLY! UH-HUH I WENT THERE AND I TOOK YO MAMA WITH ME!" Sakura yelled furiously from her spot on the swing, but by the time she had finished, Sai had already disappeared into the mansion. Sakura planned to confront him so she hopped off the swing and stomped her way into the house.

When Sakura reentered the estate, she noticed that not only was Sai nowhere to be seen, but a delicious smell floated in the air and taunted Sakura's taste buds. "Oh, that's right," Sakura remembered. "I was supposed to cook breakfast. I spent so much time outside that I completely forgot." Sakura followed the smell to the kitchen where she saw a maid stirring mixed substances in a skillet. The maid was humming quietly to herself until she turned and saw Sakura standing in the doorway…this made the servant nearly have a heartache.

"AHH!" The housekeeper screamed when she realized she wasn't alone. The maid clutched the spot above her heart and gasped for breath. "Oh…Sakura-Sama…it's you." The maid realized in between pants.

"Ai…ano, gomen for startling you."Sakura apologized quickly as she placed a reassuring palm on the maids shoulder.

"Oh that's quite alright…it's not your fault anyway. Ever since this whole mission started, I've been jumping out of my wits!" The maid explained with a shake of her head. She regained and smiled at Sakura who in return smiled a cheery grin back. "Thank you dear, for your consideration though. Is there anything I can help you with? Oh, I'm Yumi by the way…I'm the head servant."

Sakura pondered over Yumi's words. She seemed very worried over the mission…like a worried mother leaving her child with a babysitter, or a lonely child leaving their puppy in a kennel for the first time. "No problem Yumi-Chan. I'm Sakura." She replied with a cheery smile threatening to crack the sun. She held out a hand for Yumi to shake, which she obliged.

"Ah, yes…I know who you are." Yumi chuckled quietly. "Well is there anything I can do for you Sakura-Sama?" she asked.

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura politely corrected. "And yes there actually is something I needed. I was wondering if I could help you with anything. You see, I wanted to cook breakfast for everyone, but you beat me to it!."

Yumi smiled politely but shook her head. "Well that's really nice of you, but as the head servant I am required to make all meals or else." Yumi made a WOO sound before she said anything else "There goes my job."

"Well maybe I can help set the table." Sakura suggested hoping to be of the slightest assistance. But she was disappointed to find that Yumi shook her head once again.

"It's already been set. Look, Sakura-chan…if you really want to help…Why don't you go tell everyone breakfast is ready." Yumi pointed out, seeing the sadness well up in her housemates eyes. Sakura felt like such a burden to everyone, and she wanted to at least help with something!

So Sakura turned on her happy mode and began skipping up the many stairs towards everyone's rooms. She was going to prove that she wasn't just some lazy teenager who counted on everyone to protect her and care for her. No, it was time to step up to the plate and get a home run!

The pink-headed beauty went to the first door in the hall where everyone's rooms were located. This happened to be her own room where she was meshed with Sai. She knocked quietly on the door before opening it. It was her room so she felt silly knocking, but she still felt that maybe Sai needed privacy for something.

She walked over the threshold and observed a sleeping Sai sprawled out on the couch with black headphones placed in his ears. In his limp hand, there was a black Ipod and from what Sakura could see, he was listening to Kevin Rudolf's Let It Rock. She smiled as she watched the sleeping man snore lightly, his features were so beautiful when his eyes weren't glaring at anyone or anything. He seemed like a sleeping angel, and Sakura felt like crawling on the couch at laying there with him, but she resisted the powerful temptation. She backed out of the room quietly and proceeded to the next door which was Ino's. She smiled softly and shook her head remembering the past 24 hours. It was amazing the things that can happen when fate takes over.

* * *

**Author's Box :D!**

**Yes, I did it! I finished another chapter! Okay, now I'm not making any promises but I might upload another chapter tomorrow! This was a very long chapter that took me all day to write but I did it. Over 3 thousand words! I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least 6 more reviews, and 5 more votes in the poll!**

**With muchos Koi**

**..Heart.**


	22. Mischief at the Mansion

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**-Recap-**

She walked over the threshold and observed a sleeping Sai sprawled out on the couch with black headphones placed in his ears. In his limp hand, there was a black I pod and from what Sakura could see, he was listening to Kevin Rudolf's Let It Rock. She smiled as she watched the sleeping man snore lightly; his features were so beautiful when his eyes weren't glaring at anyone or anything. He seemed like a sleeping angel, and Sakura felt like crawling on the couch at laying there with him, but she resisted the powerful temptation. She backed out of the room quietly and proceeded to the next door which was Ino's. She smiled softly and shook her head remembering the past 24 hours. It was amazing the things that can happen when fate takes over.

**-End Recap-**

**Day 5**

**Knock. Knock. Knock.** Sakura pounded on Ino's door for the umpteenth time in the last 10 minutes. She was a bit worried for no one was answering, and when she had tried to open the door, she found it locked. But Sakura knew that Ino was strong, and nothing had happened. That's what Sakura had to keep telling herself as she hesitantly moved on to TenTen and Luis's room.

Sakura lifted up a fist to knock, but before her hand made contact with the cherry wood door, it flew open to reveal a tall six-foot man with pearl-colored eyes, and long hair down his back.

"How did you—"Sakura began, but was cut-off by Luis.

"I sensed your presence." He said bluntly. "We'll be down for breakfast in a few." He began again.

"Well, how did you know—"Sakura repeated, but then an OhIGetItNow smile spread on her face. "You probably sensed that breakfast was ready." Sakura predicted, shaking her index finger up and down at the man.

Luis's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. "No, Sakura….I can smell it…" Luis stated slowly obviously under the impression that Sakura rode the short bus.

The Pinkette became frustrated. ", whatever!!" Sakura mumbled as she moved two steps to the left and knocked on Hinata's door as Luis closed his. She knocked three times before she heard a loud crash on the other side. It sounded like a bunch of glasses had just fallen on the floor. Apparently, someone was eager to get to the door.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura asked worriedly, only to be answered by more crashing and muffled cries of pain obviously from KeKe.

Suddenly the door was whipped open, and Sakura saw KeKe on the floor with his right hand still on the door knob. He had apparently tripped while trying to open the door.

"Heh-heh." Naruto replied innocently while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

Sakura gave him a WTH look before telling him that breakfast was ready.

"YAY, BREAKFAST!!!!! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!!!!!!" KeKe nearly shot out of the bedroom, almost knocking Sakura down to the floor. The door to his room was still cracked open a little, so Sakura cautiously strolled inside to try and find Hinata... So far, all she could see in the messy room were clothes thrown everywhere, empty microwaveable bowls of ramen, and a bunch of shelves and bookcases turned over from Naruto's eager attempt to reach the door. Sakura was about to give up on looking for Hinata, when she saw a light coming from the bathroom. She followed the light until she reached the restroom. Sakura opened the door and discovered Hinata peacefully brushing her hair while watching herself in the mirror.

"Hey, Hina!" Sakura greeted with a smile. Hinata turned on her heel and gave Sakura a genuine smile.

"Hello, Saku-Chan!" Hinata returned before the two hugged each other. The friends began to talk about their first "slumber party" in the mansion. Hinata exchanged funny stories about how Naruto ate thirty bowls of ramen a day, and how clumsy he was. Sakura told about her nightmare, and her interesting morning surprise with Sai. The two must've spent more time than they thought because; suddenly they were joined by Yumi...

"Hey, girls." She greeted them warmly. "You know…when people come down for breakfast you two are also included…." Yumi let her voice trail off as Sakura and Hinata began to make their way towards the door.

"Sorry Yumi-Chan." Sakura apologized. "We sort of just got caught up in the moment."

Yumi looked at Sakura with a small grin on her plain but pretty face. "No worries Sakura-Chan…I realize this hasn't been the best experience for you girls….especially you, Sakura."

The pinkette looked confused at the maid's words. Her forehead creased as her eyebrows drew together in a confused expression. "What do you mean, especially me?" She questioned.

Yumi let out a small chuckle. "Well, Sas—I mean Sai…" Yumi quickly corrected almost blowing the whole team's mission "Isn't the easiest person to work with. I've been with him for 16 years, and he still treats me like any other maid instead of his Godmother."

"G-Godmother?" Hinata asked astonished.

"Well, yes…His mother and I grew to be the best of friends, even though I was the head maid. My, his mother was utterly gorgeous, and she had an equally pure heart to match. They were close…Sai's mother and him…they did everything together, and Sai was such a pleasant boy." Yumi chuckled once more. "And his father…what a knockout he was. So charming that man was…and a good father, too. He taught Sai some pretty good techniques, though he refuses to use them…It's such a shame what happened….bad things always seem to happen to good people…" Yumi's voice trailed off once more. Sakura was about to jump in and ask what she meant by that, but they rounded the corner into the banquet room before Sakura could speak up.

The room was as humongous and elegant as ever. By the time Sakura and Hinata had arrived, everyone was already seated. Even Ino and Hullo had managed to make it down. On one side of the long dining table sat the girls, and their assigned escorts sat across from them. At the head of the table sat Kakashi. The first few minutes were filled with awkward silence as no one could think of an appropriate conversation started. They either had nothing to say about last night, or they were too embarrassed about last night. The only sounds were of the clanging dishes as the servants placed the breakfast food on silver platters in front of everyone. There were muffins, pancakes, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, eggs (in every style), toast, bagels, croissants, scones, orange juice, milk, water, and coffee all laid out on the cream-colored tablecloth. No one dared to be the first person to put some food on their plate.

"Heh-heh….I think a gay baby was just born…" Naruto proclaimed as he smiled a huge toothy grin. He received a kick under the table from both Sauce and Neji, the people he was sitting by. "Owww." He whined as he grabbed his newly bruised leg.

"Enough." Kakashi warned the three teenagers before taking some eggs and placing them on his plate. As soon as he broke the ice, everyone began to hesitantly put food on their plates and in no time, they were eating silently. "So…" Kakashi began in-between bites of his toast. His attention was focused on the girls' direction. "How was your first night here in the mansion?" He asked with somewhat of curiosity.

"Good." The four females answered in unison. They really didn't feel like talking about their experiences, though they were dying to know how each other's evening went. Thankfully, the breakfast came and went and soon everyone was done…most of the girls weren't full, but they didn't want to seem like pigs so they only had one serving.

Ino was the first to stand up. "I think I'm gonna' go out to the mall. I need to pick up some things. You guys wanna' come?" Ino asked her girlfriends, but before they could answer all of the guys stood up at once.

"Going out to the mall would be highly dangerous, especially considering the situation with Konan. The Akatsuki were expecting her to arrive back last night with you and Sakura under custody, but since she is here, they'll be on the prowl." Hulio (Shikamaru) explained. Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the news.

"K-Konan is here? In th-this house? Right now?" Sakura stuttered afraid. She sent a glare towards Sasuke who had explained to her earlier that everything was fine…which it obviously wasn't.

"Yes she is, which means the Akatsuki are gonna' be posted at every popular land mark in Konoha…the mall, the hospital, the lake, you name it. They're out there…and they're depending on you to make another dumb blonde move and put yourself in a vulnerable position." Hulio concluded.

"You listen here, you pedophile!" Ino began while pointing her index finger at Luis. "I have been lied to, stalked; hit, tricked, and dragged through the abyss just to give you retards some peace of mind! You keep saying how you have to protect us, and save us from the Akatsuki—"

"You act like the Akatsuki aren't dangerous!" Hulio's voice grew louder.

"Yeah, but so far you're hurting us more than you're protecting us!" Ino countered.

"Trust me Ino being.—"

"NO, I will never trust you again, not after you lied to me!"

"BEING LIED TO IS A LOT BETTER THAN BEING DEAD"

"LOOK AROUND HULIO….AS LONG AS I'M STUCK IN THIS HELL-HOLE, I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. She threw down the napkin that she had been clenching in her fist, and stalked out of the banquet room. Kakashi let out a low whistle at the scene played before him. Hulio remained standing for a few seconds before he turned towards the opposite direction as Ino, which led towards the backyard, and slamming open the double doors.

Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata instinctively followed the trail of their friend while the guys just waited at the table for Hulio to cool down.

"This is not turning out to be the easy assignment I thought it was gonna' be" Neji (Luis) stated as soon as the girls were out of ear shot.

"Who knew that the hardest part of this mission would be dealing with these girls emotions, not the Akatsuki." Naruto reasoned.

"Look, all I know is," Kakashi began. "That we need to reach these girls on a far different level. These are teenage girls, we're talking about." Kakashi giggled a little. "Who knows what they want…"

"They _want_ to get out of here, as do I." Sasuke mentioned. For awhile, the boys pondered over the new approach they were going to um…approach the girls with. Though this was really hard. The one thing these boys would never understand was girls…why were they so moody? Why do they buy the same shoe in every color? And what was with the obsession with pink?

"AHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled out, while clutching his head. "TOO MUCH THINKING!!!!!" And with that, Naruto ran out of the dining to hall to Kami only knows where.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and was just about to go after him when Kakashi called him back.

"Sasuke…" The former sensei started.

"What?"

"I know what we're gonna' do…." Kakashi trailed off with a mischievous smile on his face, and a dirty thought in his head.

**Author's Box =D!**

**Yeah this chapter was short, but the next chapter is gonna' be hilarious!!!! Trust me! So yeah, I want at least five reviews and three votes in the poll! Thankies =)**

**SFOMH**

**(Psst there's a bluish-purplish button that says Review this chapter/story…I'd do what it says…the button looks pretty intimidating….)**


	23. Totally Spies

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**Totally Spies**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, No, No Me no own Naruto **

* * *

**-Recap-**

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and was just about to go after him when Kakashi called him back.

"Sasuke…" The former sensei started.

"What?"

"I know what we're gonna' do…." Kakashi trailed off with a mischievous smile on his face, and a dirty thought in his head.

**-End Recap-**

* * *

**Day 5**

"I don't know about this…what if the girls find it?" Neji (Luis) questioned, as he eyed the small devices in Kakashi's hands worriedly.

"OH Come on Neji!" Naruto (KeKe) nudged the said male with his elbow. "Since when have YOU ever been afraid?" He asked with a slight wriggle of his eyebrows, and a sly grin playing on his lips.

Neji rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto out of the way forcefully, causing Naruto to stumble back into Sasuke (Sai), who fell onto Shikamaru (Hulio), who tumbled on top of Kakashi. The four males on the floor (who were all ahem on top of one another) sent death glares towards Neji as they struggled to untangle themselves and stand up.

"Stay focused guys!" Kakashi hissed at his team while gathering out the equipment that had fallen on the floor. "This plan is risky enough without you all bickering! Now, get a grip before I unleash one of my dirty plans on YOU!"

The group went quiet almost immediately.

"That's better." Kakashi announced with a satisfied grin.

Currently, all five males were in the chill-out room which was starting to become they're meeting place for making plans. Kakashi had had a plan that focused on getting to know the girls more, since none of the guys had a clue about how the female mind works. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only way to explore the girls' minds without actually having to talk to them.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna' do…" Kakashi began explaining as he laid out all of the black devices on a table. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji all gathered around and watched as Kakashi began his tutorial.

"Now, I got four of every gadget, so that you can all get a good idea on how your girls act, especially when we're not around." Kakashi notified. He picked up one of the four small, but useful, surveillance cameras. "Now, all of your rooms have a balcony, so what you need to do, is attach a camera on the railing so that you have a good view of the girls. My guess is that they're going to be having a lot of sleepover things or whatever you call them, so you may find yourself teaming up with each other a lot."

The boys nodded curtly, giving their former sensei the cue to move on to the next instrument.

Kakashi picked up a silver briefcase, unlocked it, and opened it. Inside, there was an assortment of different devices. First he picked up an oversized manila envelope and took out its contents. Shikamaru's attention was slightly more intrigued as he noticed that there had been a picture of Ino inside the envelope. Though they were a little mad at each other, Shikamaru couldn't help but pretend to pay attention as he secretly lusted over Ino's picture.

"This envelope contains information and photos about your girls." Kakashi began explaining again. "As you can see, this envelope is dedicated to Ino." Kakashi flipped through the many pictures which ranged from her toddler years, all the way to her recent years. Then, Kakashi began rummaging through the papers that had all of Ino's information. "Let's see, she was a cheerleader…an average C student…lives with her mom…best friend is Sakura Haruno…She's single…and her favorite movies are Mean Girls and White Chicks." Kakashi read off some of the facts on the first page before shoving the envelope, information and all, at Shikamaru.

"Wait, so if all the girls' information is here…then why do we have to spy on them?" Neji asked.

"Because these are facts…they don't have their opinions and thoughts…and those are what matter. Their thoughts are what make up their personality." Kakashi replied. Neji nodded and muttered a stifled 'Ah.' Kakashi reached into the 'spy kit' and pulled out an earpiece and a small square medical device, used for putting in your ear. "I doubt you'll need this…" Kakashi informed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But one person puts the small chip in your ear, while the other person talks into the earpiece. The person with the chip will be able to listen to everything their partner is saying without it being detected to any outsiders."

The sensei then picked up a slim metallic cylinder with a faint blue light on it. It looked somewhat like the memory eraser the boys had all gotten at the beginning of the mission. "This is an analyzer. You press the small button, and the blue light will get stronger and analyze whatever you point it at. Hold the analyzer on the object for five seconds, or until you hear it beep, and then let go of the button. Then, the analyzer will announce everything that the object is made of, and/or if there's anything foreign on it." Kakashi finished. Everything else in the kit was self-explainable, such as the contact lenses that allowed you to take pictures and save them on the lens. Kakashi told the boys to also put their memory eraser inside the kit, so that they could have all of their spy gear together.

"I want the surveillance cameras to be set up right now. The sooner we get to observe these girls' actions, the better. So work together to try and make sure none of the girls see you while you're setting up, got it?" But Kakashi didn't wait for an answer before he started talking again. "Once your set up, meet me down at the surveillance lab. Make sure they don't follow you down there. I want you to try and be back within a half an hour." He finished.

The boys all grabbed their spy kits and cameras and proceeded out the door. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji all stopped at the corner that led to their rooms. They couldn't just walk into their rooms holding their equipment. They had to make a plan.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Neji began. "Sasuke put this in your ear." Neji instructed while handing Sasuke his metallic chip from the kit. Neji fitted the earpiece onto his own ear.

"No. Effing Way." Sasuke resisted while still holding the chip. Neji rolled his eyes.

"You HAVE to…its part of the plan."

"We're ANBU, we don't need this"

"Look, Uchiha, I know you're used to doing things hands-on, but this is gonna' get everything done easier. Now, just put it in your ear."

Sasuke glared at Neji, but nevertheless put the uncomfortable chip in his ear. "This is so gay."

Neji smirked and then went on with plan. "Now Sasuke you're gonna go in your room, and observe how many girls are in there. Once you have a definite number, go into the bathroom and tell me who's there. By telling us this, we can see who's not in their room, making it easier to install the cameras secretly."

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke dissed as he rounded the corner, and went inside his room.

The smell of perfume, acrylic powder, and cookies wafted Sasuke's nostrils, causing him to nearly gag. Pop music was blasting from Sasuke's stereo, and a chick flick, that no one was watching was playing on the flat screen TV. Sasuke saw all four girls sitting in a tight circle with cotton balls stuffed in-between their toes so that their pedicures wouldn't get messed up. Sakura was chewing on bon bons and smiling happily as Ino told jokes about what had happened to her at the mall. TenTen and Hinata were only half-listening to Ino as they did each-others nails. For a couple minutes, Sasuke stood standing in the doorway afraid to go anywhere past the threshold into his former male sanctuary.

Finally, TenTen noticed Sasuke's presence, and she tapped Sakura's shoulder and gestured towards him. The pinkette whipped her head towards the onyx-eyed man and glared. Ino turned the music down slightly, so that he could hear what Sakura was about to say.

She took one of her baby pink pillows and threw it at Sasuke, who caught it one-handed with ease.

"Get out, get out, get out!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, only to receive a smirk from the stunning Uchiha.

"Trust me, there's nothing more I'd rather do…" He said truthfully.

"Then why don't you!" She suggested annoyed.

"I have to go the bathroom."

"Down the hall, make a left, and it's the first door on the right."

"It's my room too, you know. And besides, I like this bathroom better…I get to see my Pink Prisoner on the way there." And with that Sasuke made his way to the bathroom leaving Sasuke a slight shade of pink while her friends gaped at the obvious flirtation. Sasuke found toying with Sakura fun. Though he knew that she couldn't stand him, she was still flustered every time he said something a little too flattering.

Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to focus. This was about the mission…strictly about the mission.

"They're all here." Sasuke whispered.

"Good, that means the three of us can get our cameras on easily. We'll have to figure something else out for you, Uchiha." Neji's voice came in, a little crackly, but otherwise hearable.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"Ow….what are you….Naruto….stop….oof!" Came on Neji's line. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the muffled noise.

"TEME WTH WAS THAT!!!!!!????????" Naruto screamed through the earpiece almost piercing Sasuke's hearing. Naruto had obviously ripped the earpiece from Neji's ear to have for himself.

"Talk quieter. What was what, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"UH….FLIRTY, MUCH, PRETTY BOY???!!!" Naruto asked a tad bit lower, but still pretty boisterous.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and cursed his best friend under his breath. "How else was I suppose to get to the bathroom? I knew that would stop her from talking, so I did it. There's nothing else to it, idiot."

"THAT'S THE CRAPPIEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!!! FACE IT TEME, YOU FEEL…INTRIGUED!!!!!!!"

"Look, loser…I'm not intrigued, attracted, interested, or even somewhat curious! She's a mission!!! Just something that's gonna make me stronger…in some kind of way…"

"YEAH…STRONGER IN LOVE!" Naruto teased before he began making kissing noises in the earpiece. Sasuke thought about blasting out of the bathroom at top speed, and then finding Naruto and choking him until he was blue in the face, but instead…he had a better plan for payback.

"You know what…Naruto…you're right." Sasuke pretended with a smirk on his face.

"YEAH TEME, WELL YOU'RE A—WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto asked in disbelief, who had been expecting Sasuke to rip him to shreds, not admit he was wrong.

"I said…you're right." Sasuke repeated.

Naruto half-chuckled on the other line and popped-his-collar. "Well of course I'm right…I'm always right…"

"I AM intrigued…but not by Sakura…"

"Then…who?"

"I'm attracted to one of her friends….this girl is so sexy, and she is so delectable. I can just imagine me licking chocolate off of her EVERY body part…."

"WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT?" Naruto asked eagerly, growing impatient as Sasuke droned on about how pretty, and intelligent this mystery girl was. Finally, Sasuke gave in to Naruto's pleads.

"Hinata." Sasuke answered plainly. Sasuke laughed as he could only imagine Naruto's face when he had said Hinata's name. Of course, Sasuke didn't really think that of Hinata…in all actuality, he thought she was actually kind of funny looking. But Sasuke knew that Naruto felt some sort of attraction toward Neji's cousin.

There was a pregnant silence shared between the two friends as Naruto was digesting his best friends' words VERY carefully.

And then…

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN', LOW-DOWN DIRTY DOG! I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH, AND I HOPE YOUR CAUSE OF DEATH HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY HINATA LIKE THAT! I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR THE WORDS COMIN' OUT MY MOUTH! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU NEVER COME OUT OF THAT ROOM, BECAUSE WHEN YOU DO, I'MMA GIVE YOU THE BEATDOWN OF YOUR LIFE! AND THERE AIN'T A THANG YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, TEME! STUPID, ARROGANT, IGNORANT, GIRL-STEALING, GAY, UNSOCIALIZING, BASTA__"

Sasuke smirked triumphantly, and flushed the toilet so that it would sound like Sasuke ahem went. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, washed his hands, and proceeded back to where the girls were residing.

As soon as Sasuke appeared from the bathroom, Sakura bounced up, from her criss-cross-applesauce position on the floor and came right up to Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes, and watched as the Uchiha returned her glare with a smirk.

"Listen here bub!" Sakura began as she took her index finger and poked Sasuke forcefully in the chest. "Save your pretty boy act for your fan girls, 'cause I'm not havin' it! You are not about to sweet talk me so that you can get what you want! If you want somethin' you're gonna' have to work for it!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down so that he was at the perfect position for whispering in her ear. "And how do I…WORK for it?" Sasuke whispered sending chills down Sakura's spine. The pinkette shook it off and glared at the Uchiha once more.

"Just stay away from me, and won't have any problems. Get it? Got it? Good!" Sakura turned on her heel and only took two steps, before she turned around again. "Oh, and by the way…I am so NAWT your 'Pink Prisoner.'" Sakura turned around again.

Sasuke just shook his head slightly in disbelief. "That's what YOU think."

"What did you--!" Sakura began to yell as she whipped around, but by the time she'd turned around, Sasuke had already made like a bandit and escaped. Sakura huffed out of frustration but nevertheless went back to her circle of friends.

Outside of the room, Sasuke walked back towards the corner coolly.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he pounced on Sasuke, causing him to be tackled on the floor. Naruto punched Sasuke in his gut, and yelled things inaudible as Neji tried to pry the blonde off of Sasuke. Shikamaru was doing his part by taking a nice little nap right in the middle of the hallway.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't getting hurt. Naruto wasn't really trying to hurt Sasuke, and since Sasuke was as hard as rock, he wasn't getting hurt. But having someone on top of him (and not in the good way) was pretty annoying. "Naruto get off me you loser!" Sasuke argued as he tried to stop Naruto's fists from pounding back and forth on his stomach"

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" Naruto yelled with such hatred in his voice.

'_I didn't know he was THAT attracted to her to the point where he'd try to beat me up over her.'_ Sasuke thought as he struggled under Naruto's weight.

Neji grabbed Naruto's arms and tried to pull him off Sasuke but his attempts were no match for Naruto. Normally Naruto was easy to fight off, but there's a difference between Naruto without a prerogative, and Naruto WITH one. And when Naruto had a goal, it was hard to drive Naruto away from it. Failing with every other techniques, Neji proceeded to put Naruto in a headlock. Neji fitted Naruto's oversized head in his arm. That was helping a little but Naruto was still trying to beat Sasuke to a pulp.

Just then, a 17-year-old with chocolate brown hair pulled into two buns, walked out of Sakura's room. She needed to go back to her room, and get a sharper kunai since the one she had now was getting dull. TenTen was very protective and she always had some sort of weapon on her. None of the guys had noticed the female walk out, so they were still all jumbled together.

'_Oh my Kami…what's going on out here?'_ TenTen thought to herself. She watched as Luis (Neji) was behind KeKe (Naruto), with his arm around the blonde. And she also saw how KeKe (Naruto) was on top of Sai (Sasuke) in the most unappealing 'boy on boy' way. KeKe's (Naruto) hands were in Sai's (Sasuke's) hands, but TenTen didn't know that Sai (Sasuke) had grabbed KeKe's (Naruto's) hands in order for the hitting to be stopped. And to top it all of…Hulio (Shikamaru) was lying in the middle of the hall, asleep, and could be taken _advantage_ of at any time…

So what did TenTen think about this…ahem…_unique_ scene?

You make the call.

* * *

**Author's Box =D!**

**This chapter was pretty amusing to write. Hopefully it's as funny for the readers! I'm trying to update more, 'cause I know it takes me forever to update! PLease review, and vote in the poll! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Love ya! **

**SFOMH**

**((Psst there's a white button that says Review this Story/Chapter…I'd do what it says if I were you…the button looks pretty intimidating….))**

**Peace, love, and hair weaves!!!**


	24. Surveillance 101

**Chapter 24**

**Surveillance 101**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**-Recap-**

_Oh my Kami…what's going on out here?'_ TenTen thought to herself. She watched as Luis (Neji) was behind KeKe (Naruto), with his arm around the blonde. And she also saw how KeKe (Naruto) was on top of Sai (Sasuke) in the most unappealing 'boy on boy' way. KeKe's (Naruto) hands were in Sai's (Sasuke's) hands, but TenTen didn't know that Sai (Sasuke) had grabbed KeKe's (Naruto's) hands in order for the hitting to be stopped. And to top it all of…Hulio (Shikamaru) was lying in the middle of the hall, asleep, and could be taken _advantage_ of at any time…

So what did TenTen think about this…ahem…_unique_ scene?

You make the call.

**-End Recap-**

* * *

After 30 minutes of trying to explain to TenTen the scene wasn't what she thought, and setting up the surveillance cameras, the boys were finally ready to meet Kakashi in the surveillance lab. It had been especially hard for Sasuke to set up his camera since all the girls were in his room. They had to distract the girls one by one, and Sasuke had to move at top speed. Finally, though, everything was set in stone and the spying was soon to begin.

As the young ANBU males made their way to the lab, Naruto had an uneasy feeling in his gut, and not because he was hungry. He didn't feel right about spying on Hinata. Naruto was pretty dense sometimes, but he was smart enough to know that this was wrong, even if it was for the best. Naruto also knew that the guys were probably wondering why he had been so over protective over Hinata, but that's because they didn't know about the night that he and Hinata had.

Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered what had happened between those two last night. All they did was talk, and it felt so good. At first Naruto started asking Hinata basic questions such as "How are you?" and "Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?" You know, just to make her feel more at home. Hinata would answer with a basic "Good," and "No, thank you" But pretty soon, they were talking about their childhood, and silly things they did with their friends. Hinata spoke quietly, and occasionally stuttered, but Naruto could feel her beginning to open up. Of course, Naruto had to be careful with how much he said because he didn't want to give away his identity or anything. It was going on two-thirty in the morning before Naruto insisted that Hinata get some sleep. For nearly an hour, Naruto had watched her sleep. (in the most non-stalker way). Hinata looked so peaceful, like she had escaped this world completely and entered an atmosphere of bliss, serenity, and tranquility. This had put Naruto at ease and helped him sleep peacefully throughout the night.

"Earth to idiot…." Neji said as he snapped his fingers in front of Naruto trying to wake him from the daze he had slipped into. Naruto blinked a few times, and shook his head, trying to tuck his daydream somewhere deep in his brain. "WTH is wrong with you, Naruto?" Neji questioned. "Stay focused!"

"Heh, sorry Neji…I was just trying to figure out how you got your hair so long, so fast! Tell me what your secret is." Naruto covered.

"Well the trick is to use the whole Pantene Pro-V collection. It does _wonders_ for your hair. And you rinse and repeat three times, and when you condition make sure to leave the conditioner in for the whole three minutes! And the volumizer, is like the cherry on top…it gives your hair that thick and lush look!" Neji began droning on and on, before he realized that the guys were backing away slowly.

"I-I mean tha-that's what I _would_ do if I was a girl…but, I'm not…which means I'm a guy…Please, me? Use Pantene? No way! I barely even wash my hair haha….cause I'm a guy…Go Mets!" Neji explained nervously. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru all raised one eyebrow before Sasuke muttered an inaudible "whatever."

The guys walked into the surveillance lab coolly. The room was dark as usual, with only the glow coming from the computers as the light source. Since the lab was underground and secret, they had to be as low-key as possible so no lights were allowed. Bustling workers ran across the small lab carrying paper and video tapes, as they were monitoring the rest of the house. The guys walked up to Kakashi who was currently leaning against a desk with four computer monitors on it. Each monitor showed the insides of Sasuke's Shikamaru's, Naruto's, and Neji's rooms. This was obviously where the spying would take place.

"Ah, right on time boys…" Kakashi greeted as his protégées strolled up, looking up at the screens with interest. "Now, for the next week or so, I want you boys to watch these monitors as much as you possibly can. Find out everything there is to know about what these girls talk about when you're not around. Get started." Kakashi walked out of the room and left the boys sitting in front of their screens.

Each monitor was a good size, and they all had good views of the bedrooms. The girls were still in Sakura's and Sasuke's bedroom, so the guys had to sort of huddle together in order to watch the girls.

They watched and listened as the secrets started pouring out.

* * *

**With the girls who have no idea they're currently being spied on =D**

"I can't believe Hottie McHotPants was flirting with you, forehead…that's so cuh-yoot!" Ino gushed referring to Sai (Sasuke). It had been about a half an hour, and Ino still wasn't over the scenario yet.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief and annoyance at her best friend. "I'm tellin' you Ino…he's a complete and total flirt! That dude is so full of himself. He probably practices pick-up lines in the mirror every night before he goes to sleep…you know I bet that's what he was doing in the bathroom when he came in." Sakura reasoned.

"Well even if he is a flirt…it should mean something that he picked YOU to flirt with, ne?" The bubbly blonde nudged Sakura in the rips, and wriggled her eyebrows. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Look can we just drop it? This is girl's night, and I wanna' talk about something other than boys!" Sakura argued.

"Well would you rather talk about politics?" Ino asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Didn't think so! Now back to the boys…"

"Fine you wanna' talk about boys…let's talk about Hulio and what happened at breakfast this morning…" Sakura suggested. Ino's smiled faded and she looked down at the floor. Ino knew she'd have to give some form of an explanation for what happened, but she wasn't exactly liking the fact that she might have to tell them about it now.

"Come on Ino…we're your best friends. If you can't tell us, then whjo are you gonna' tell?" TenTen asked putting an arm around Ino's shoulders for reassurance. Ino bit her bottom lip and looked up. She glimpsed at every one of her friends concerned and reassuring faces. The blonde took a deep breath and began her story.

"Last night…Hulio was acting so strange. It was like one moment he was charming and friendly, and the next he was trying to shrug me off. When I asked him what was wrong he told me, 'I can't tell you, but it's all very complicated and I cannot befriend you.' So I tried to tell him that he could tell me anything and then he said how very troublesome I was and—"

"Aha! I knew you got that word from him!" TenTen concluded while pointing an accusing finger at Ino. The blonde narrowed her eyes , and TenTen realized it was not the best time to be making useless inquiries. "Heh…sorry, carry on." TenTen apologized and Ino began her story again.

"Anyway, we both got angry with each other, and we started arguing. I can't remember what it was about, but it was something stupid I'm sure. And then, I guess this morning we were still full of tension." Ino finished. Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen all hugged Ino and told her that everything was going to be okay. For some reason it was a very emotional moment. After the coos of comfort had stopped, Sakura deided that if Ino could share things about her personal life, so could she.

Sakura cleared her throat and hesitantly began telling her friends about the two dreams she had had about her ex-boyfriend.

"I don't know why I'm having these dreams, but I am, and I don't know how to stop them." Sakura concluded after she finished the story. TenTen, Ino, and Hinata couldn't say they were surprised. After all, Sakura and Gaara had been together for nearly a year. And it had finally seemed like he'd hung up his player card for her…but sadly that wasn't the case.

Ino shook her head in disbelief. "Wow Sakura…I;m speechless"

"Huh…that's a first." TenTen muttered under her breath, only to receive a glare from Ino. "Look Sakura." TenTen continued. "You need to forget about him…I mean I know that's easier said than done, but you know it's the truth."

"But I can't forget him! Not after everything we've been through." Sakura chuckled once as she stood up and made her way towards her bed. The rest of the girls followed suit as sakura began talking again. "The parties, the dances, the movies…our anniversaries." Sakura listed. "They were big parts of my life. And I'm 16, this year is a huge milestone for me…it's just not something I can move on from."

"Well he sure moved on easily…why can't you?" TenTen asked a little irritated at her friends stupid decisions.

"How do you know, TenTen?! How do you know that he still doesn't have feelings for me…so he made a mistake, we all do!" Sakura argued.

"No, no, no Sakura, a mistake is when you forget someone's birthday. A mistake is when you forget to do the dishes. A mistake is not intentional, Sakura! But cheating is a decision you make! You don't accidentally cheat on your girlfriend! He actually thought in his oversized head that he would get away with it. He knew he was cheating on you, and he knew that he would lose you if he was caught, but he still did it anyway! So even though he means the world to you, Sakura…you don't mean shi* to him!"

"And this comin; from the girl who has never had a date in her life?" Sakura argued back. She knew that she was getting low, but she wasn't going to be humiliated about her love life…especially since it was coming from TenTen.

"Yeah Sakura, and when people ask me why I haven't, I use YOUR love life as a perfect example." TenTen yelled with rage, surprised as\t how deep the situation was getting. The words Sakura had used hurt TenTen, but she knew that Sakura was now hurt more. Poor Sakura who had had enough on her plate already, now had to cope with losing one of her best friends. And TenTen knew that she had just added insult to injury, but Sakura needed a good slap in the face, and TenTen was happy to do it. The brunette turned on her heel and walked out of Sakura's room, trying to get away from it all. Meanwhile, Sakura flopped on her bed, and hugged her knees to her chest. Sakura let the built up tears just flow. But they weren't just from the fight with TenTen. They were also about Gaara, the move into the mansion otherwise known as hell, and the fact that she had an insensitive brute as a roommate.

Hinata crawled on the bed with Sakura, and hugged her. She allowed sakura to cry on her shoulder, as she patted Sakura's head for comfort. Ino decided that she'd better go talk to TenTen. That fight had gotten a little too heated, and TenTen knew that. Though that martial arts specialist was strong, Ino knew that TenTen could crack under the right circumstances. And losing a friend was one of them.

Ino half-jogged out of Sakura's room and went down two doors towards TenTen's. She knocked on the door, and let herself in.

* * *

**-With the boys-**

"Woah." Was all anybody had to say after they watched the heated argument between TenTen and Sakura. There was a couple moments of awkward silence before Neji half chuckled, and clapped his hands a couple times.

"Woo, my girl knows how to talk the talk!" Neji declared as he inferred that TenTen had won the debate.

"_Your_ girl?" Naruto asked with awriggle of his eyebrows.

"I mean…uh…TenTen…" Neji lied quickly.

"Oh, so I guess that means you won't mind if I take her out Friday night, ne?" Naruto asked, just messin' around with Neji. But Neji didn't think it was funny.

Before he knew it, Naruto was being lifted up in the air by the neck, by a very infuriated pearl-eyed man. "You don't EVER talk about TenTen like that again….EVER!" Neji yelled before he threw Naruto across the room. The blonde wasn't intimidated though. He easily backflipped in the air and landed lightly on his feet. Naruto chuckled and shook his head prior to strolling back over to the monitors.

"So Sasuke," Shikamaru began as he stared aimlessly into one of the monitors. Sasuke turned his attention to his pineapple-hair-do friend, surprised that he wasn't sleeping. "Looks like you have some competion…Gaara did she say his name was?" Shikamaru noted as he looked to see Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke immediately thought back to earlier that morning, when he was with sakrua in the backyears. He knew he'd heard her whisper something into the breeze…and now that he thought about it, Gaara seemed like a perfect match.

The raven-haired man turned his attention back in reality. He was a little shocked that Shikamaru actually thought that someone could compete against him, but Sasuke had to admit that Shikamaru was probably right. Sasuke did have competition. And since Shikamaru was such a smart-as*, Sasuke would be a fool not to listen to him.

"Tch, NOBODY can compete with me, Shikamaru…keep that in mind. I have girls falling at my heels…she's just like them.. Somewhere deep inside…she's just like those idiotic fan girls." Sasuke snapped a little harsher than he'd intended.

Shikamaru chuckled once and shook his head in disapproval. "Whatever you say, Sasuke…whatever you say." Shikamaru straightened up and walked out of the surveillance lab. '_This oughtta be interesting.'_ Shikamaru thought, as he knew Sasuke was the competitive type, and would do anything to win. And Sasuke was good at it too…he always won whatever type of "game" he was playing.

But winning someone's heart…would be a whole new level.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, with Ino and TenTen-**

"You were WAY out of line, and you know it, TenTen." Ino yelled as she walked into the room. TenTen trying to put in her earphones to her I-Pod so that she drown out Ino's lecture.

"I don't wanna' hear it Ino, not from you!" TenTen warned as she hit the play button.

Annoyed, Ino ripped ou\ff the ear phones and marched right up to TenTen. "Listen here, bunhead! You know what Sakura has been through, and that was NOT cool of you to put her on the spot like that!"

"Well, somebody has to explain to her, that sometimes shi* happens, and she can't trust everybody she meets!"

"As opposed to you, whod oesn't trust anyone?" Ino aargued back.

"Look, Ino, Sakrua is living in a fantasy world! She thinks that nobody can do no wrong, and she's forgiving to easily! Gaara cheated on her, and she still thinks he loves her!"

"Well, maybe he still does!"

"Yeah, and that's exactly why he hasn't wriiten, called, or e-mailed."

"What goes on in sakura's love life is none of our business!"

"It is, when she's making everyone around feel sorry for her."

"Well, even if that is the case, you're just gonna' have to stand up and be the biger person."

"Like I'm gonna' take advice about standing up from someone who spends half of her time on her back."

Oooooh.

Ooooh.

Ouch.

**SLAP.**

"Ow, WTH, Ino!" TenTen cried as she clutched her left cheek. Ino had delivered a powerful slap to TenTen's face, and a handprint was starting to form on her cheek. TenTen should've saw that coming, and if she had, she could've blocked it. Ino stomped out of the room just as Hulio (Shikamaru) walked in.

"Hey, Ino…I've been looking for you. I wanted to apolo—" Hulio began as he followed a fuming Ino into their room. But he was cut-off by Ino turning around to face him and holding up a hand.

"Look, Hulio." She began tears rimming her eyes because of the previous events. "I don't know what's going on here, or why this is happening to us, but…I need to know that…that…you're not lying to me. I-I need to know that you're here to protect us and you're not keeping anything from me. Promis me Hulio." Ino began letting a single tear fall down her clear face.

Hulio sighed. This mission was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Only a couple days he'd spent with this girl, and already he felt such a strong force of attraction. "Look Ino, you know I can't—"

"Promise me!" She repeated, grabbing his hand. That's all she wanted to hear, even if it wasn't the truth. She didn't want to fight anymore…she wanted at least one person for herself. And right now Hulio was her alternative. She looked up at him and gazed into his dark eyes. They were so mesmerizing…

Hulio looked into her cerulean blue eyes so full of hope and longing for someone. Hulio had deprived this girl of so much. He had taken her away from eveverything she had come to known, and all she wanted was to bee promised that the lies would stop. Shikamaru knew that if he promised her no more lies, that would be lying about lying. And Shikamaru was NOT a big fan of lying. But before he could stop himself he felt his lips saying one thing, and his mind saying another.

"I promise." Shikamaru told the eager blonde lightly. Ino smiled a little, and breathed a sigh of relief. And before she knew it, she was nose and nose with Hulio.

Did he move or closer? Or had she?

She leaned forward until their lips met. She kissed him at first lightly, and to her surprise, he kissed her back. Their eyes closed, and with each passing second the kiss grew more passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found her slim waist. Throughout the whole kiss, Shikamaru could think of nothing more than how wrong this was. He knew he couldn't live up to that promise, and that was gonna' hurt ino more than anything.

But he couldn't do anything about it. His lust was stronger than his will power. And he soon found himself pressing Ino up against the wall. His lips traveled from her lips down to her neck, and then to her collarbone, she moaned at the touch of his lips. Their lips met once more, and this time, tongues were involved.

It's a shame that Shikamaru forgot about the surveillance camera in Ino's room.

* * *

-**With Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji-**

The three friends, all of the maids and lab technicians, and even Kakashi stared at Shikamaru's monitor. They watched as the two exchanged meaningful kisses.

"WOOOT YOU GO SHIKAMARU!" erupted in the lab as everyone cheered. Shikamaru on. Everyone except for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi who knew this was wrong. They gritted their teeth and glared daggers through the monitor.

Aw shi* Shikamaru…what have you gotten yourself into this time?

* * *

**Author's Box =D!**

**Ooh, this chapter was muy caliente! Lol, that chapter was more fun to right than the last one! There was a lot of tension in this chapter though lol. Thank you to all of my reviwers and to everyone who reads this story for believing in me! Remember to review and vote! Lurve ya!**

**With muchos koi,**

**SFOMH**

**((Psst there's a white button that says Review this Story/Chapter…I'd do what it says if I were you…the button looks pretty intimidating….))**

**Peace, love, and hair weaves! =D**


	25. One Word: Whoa

**Chapter 25**

**One Word: Whoa**

**Hey guys...look I know its been like six months (maybe more) since my last update, and I'm sorry. This time I really have a reason, though! We don't have internet, and we haven't for a while, but in about a month we will. Right now, I'm uploading from my grandma's computer, so at least I have that! I'll try to update this story like three times in the few days I'm here! Oh, and I also apologize for the grammatical errors in this chapter and the last one I did. We don't have Microsoft Word for some reason so we have to use WordPad which doesn't have SpellCheck. Lastly, if you are reading this, that means you have stuck with me for the year that I've spent writing this story (that's not even done yet)! I heart you all!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: **Kawaii :3, carolvk, Tsarina Torment, Innocence and Instinct, 44katie, Kayla, girlinblack, MusicAgainstTheHeart, ShikaIno1, Luka1Sakura, Naru-Vampire, Kgirl17, moonshine86, and LilyVampire.

You guys ROCK!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**-Recap-**

The three friends, all of the maids and lab technicians, and even Kakashi stared at Shikamaru's monitor. They watched as the two exchanged meaningful kisses.

"WOOOT YOU GO SHIKAMARU!" erupted in the lab as everyone cheered Shikamaru on. Everyone except for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi who knew this was wrong. They gritted their teeth and glared daggers through the monitor.

Aw Shikamaru…what have you gotten yourself into this time?

**-End Recap-**

A few seconds rolled by. Shikamaru and Ino continued their liplock, the shinobi continued their glares, and the workers continued their cheers.

"Get. Him. OUTTA THERE!" Kakashi snapped, eyes still fixed on the monitor. Naruto was the first to oblige. He turned around swiftly and began jogging towards the exit. Neji fell out of his trance and trailed behind his blonde friend. Sasuke decided that Naruto and Neji could handle the present situation, so he stayed standing. He had long since averted his eyes from the screen to the floor, not really desiring to watch one of his best friends make-out. Kakashi heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his silver locks. This mission was totally the opposite of easy.

'_I should have known...'_ Kakashi thought to himself. _'that bringing four teenage girls into a house of four teenage boys was going to be a bad idea. I don't understand what's going on. These boys are usually the best of the bunch...they don't really get involved with the female sex...why now??? This could be the biggest scandal in Konoha history and now I have to worry about my team's hormones getting in the way?'_

"Kakashi." Sasuke called, pulling his perverted sensei out of his train of thought. The said trainer raised his only visible eyebrow in answer. "What's the real reason for this mission?"

The question was unexpected, especially from Sasuke. Normally he didn't care what the mission was for. He just did what he was instructed to do and that was that. Done. No questions asked. So for someone as quiet as Sasuke to ask for an elaboration was indeed uncalled for.

What made it worse was that Kakashi didn't know the answer himself. He wasn't even sure if he understood the question.

"You'll know when the time is right, Sasuke." Kakashi answered. '_Hopefully so will I." _He thought.

**-With Naruto and Neji-**

"I am going to MANGLE him!" Neji yelled as he punched a wall, keeping his swift stride with Naruto. He was strangely upset, and he really didn;t understand why. Could it be becuase Shikamaru was endangering the mission? Or because now the Akatsuki could easily find out that Shikamaru had a soft spot for Ino? No.

It was because, Neji hadn't thought of it first.

Well sure he'd thought of it before...kissing TenTen. It wasn't like it was something Neji could really control. I mean when you're a seventeen year old boy with raging hormones, it's hard to keep yourself in check. He couldn't even tell you how many times he;d made an excuse to leave their room so that way he didn't have to smell her watermelon shampoo waft through the air. Or how many times he'd fantasize whenever he saw TenTen with her hair down and that cute smile plastered on her face. Of course he would never admit this information to anybody but himself. He was Neji Hyuga...girls were supposed to fall at his feet not the other way around. He was cold-hearted with no emotions...and there was NO way he was changing his ways over this...BROAD!!!

"CALM DOWN, NEJI! LOOK, WE'LL BUST SHIKAMARU, THROW HIM IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL, AND THEN GO OUT FOR RAMEN!" Naruto said in what he thought was a whisper, but was actually a shout. The voice sounded throughout the corridor, and alerted Shikamaru. The pine-headed male jerked up from his standing point in front of Ino, and cursed under his breath. His lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

"Ugh...troublesome..."

"Wh-what's wrong?" Ino stammered as she opened up her turquoise eyes, completely oblivious to the nearing footsteps and boisterous voices. She felt invincible with Hulio (Shikamaru) gripping her waist protectively. The unexpected stop vexed Ino and she was starting to wonder why he had seized. _She_ was having fun...wasn't he?

"HULIO!" Neji barked as he swiveled from around the corner. His stunning pale eyes held Shikamaru's in an OH-NO-YOU-DIDN'T kind of look. Shikamaru loosened his hold on the blue-eyed female, and immediately stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"This doesn't concern you, Luis...Keke." He stated rather blandly.

Neji came to a stand-still right in front of the couple. He shook his head in disbelief. "You're putting all of us at stake...your blonde girlfriend now more than ever."

"You know as well as I do, that we can take anything that's thrown at us." Shikamaru retaliated.

"You almost lost her once."

"And I won't lose her again."

"Is this really what you wanna' do?"

"What would you do if it was?"

Neji just shrugged his shoulders, still half-angry at his friend. Neji couldn't really blame Shikamaru for his decision. Fate decided the rules, not him. Any opinion Neji would state wouldn't matter. Neji was just mad that Shikamaru had more guts to go out on a limb than he had. Oh well, there was no turning back now.

"Whatever." Neji replied as he brushed past Shikamaru, and began heading to his room.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was still in shock. There was no way Neji just let him off the hook after almost blowing the mission. He knew that he wasn't supposed to get involved with her, yet Neji didn't seem to care. First Neji seemed upset, but then he cooled off. What was with these crazy mood swings? PMS, much?

"Wait so that's it...your just gonna' let me go?" Shikamaru asked as he turned towards the retrating Neji. The teen stoppen in his tracks before turning around slowly. His gaze was still as emotionless as ever, but there was something different in his eyes...something that showed a tad more sympathy. Shikamaru and Neji weren't exactly best buds (they were hardly acquantinces) but Shikamaru wasn't dumb...the look in Neji's face was definitely different. The long-haired man didn't even have to say anything for Shikamaru to retrieve the answer.

Shikamaru nodded, and let Neji be on his way. He turned again to face a dumbfounded Naruto and Ino looking utterly confused.

"I---WHAT---WHY---HOW DID YOU---BUT---" The two blondes sputtered out in unison. Shikamaru just chuckled at the two, before he began making his way towards his room. Ino followed closely at his heels, staring at the floor the whole time.

"YOU TWO HAVE FUN NOW, YA HEAR?! OH AND DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE...REMEMBER HOW CLOSE THE ROOMS ARE! OH ONE MORE THING, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto called out to the dismissed couple. The two whipped their heads around to face Naruto, and cocked an eyebrow. They watched as a develish grin tugged at the corners of Naruto's lips.

"REMEMBER THE WALLS ARE THIN, SHIKAMARU! WE DON'T NEED ANY HOLES IN THE WALL, FROM THE HEADBOARD BANGING AGAINST THE W--"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Shikamaru and Ino recited simultaneously. Shika could feel the tips of his ears heating up. He saw through his peripheral vision, the cheeks of Ino's face reddening by the second. Shikamaru smirked, masking his embarassment. Of course he would never try anything this soon with Ino...but the thought did seem quite interesting.

Ino could feel her newly-retrieved boyfriend staring at her...or rather...checking her out. Poor INo was confused at first, until something in her dense mind clicked together. SHe gasped and turned her fierce gaze on Shikamaru.

"Don't. Even. Think ABout It!"

**-With Sakura and Hinata-**

"Sakura, you know what TenTen said is not trye..." Hinata sympathized, while patting Sakura's back. They had been sitting in Sakura's bed for the past ten minutes trying to come back from the horrific arguement. Sakura had just stopped crying, and Hinata was trying to console her with kind words of understanding.

The pinkette turned to face her kind friend with a frail smile on her face. "Oh no Hianta...it's true alright."

Hinata looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well...she was kind of right. I do make others feel bad for no reason. I guess I just figured that if I felt miserable then so should everyone else. It's just...he was my first major boyfriend, and what he did to me was cruel. For months I kept thinking it was because I wasn't pretty enough, or because I wasn't there enough. I never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the guy for me. And I'm glad I found out sooner than later."

Hinata smiled, and hugged her friend close. She was truly proud of how Skuara was learning from her experiences. It seemed as though everyone was starting to grow up a little. Maybe this whole mission-thing had strolled into their lives for a reason.

After the two parted, they stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Sakura knew what she had to do, but she knew it woulnd't be easy. She had to go apologize to TenTen. Hinata seemed to be giving silent acts of encouragements. Her soft smile motivated Sakura to do the right thing. The pinkette stood up from the bed, and walked over to TenTen's room. Hinata decided to give her two friends some space, and just go spend the rest of her day in her room.

**-With Naruto-**

"_Ahahaahahahahahaahahah Shikamaru and Ino are about to get it on!!!!' _Naruto thought as he strolled down the hall, making his way back to the surveillance lab to report the news to Kakashi and course Naruto didn't really think that Shikamaru would really be that irresponsible, but it was fun to imagine it!

Well, okay it was actually kind of creepy to think of your best friend having sex with a stranger, but it was still funny....kind of!

"Heh, I'll never let him live this down..." Naruto reported to himself as he walked into the lab. Kakashi was currently leaning against the computer monitor, reading his porno book.

"AY YO, KAPERVY SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, cleverly mixing Kakashi and pervy into one word. "SHIKAMARU AND INO ARE DOIN THE FREAK! LET'S SPY ON THEM WHILE THEY DO THE NASTY!" Naruto suggested while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Um...wow...Naruto. Didn't know you were into that kinda' thing...Well, if you want we could go back to my place if you wanna' watch this a little more comfortably..." Kakashi retorted with wide eyes.

Naruto looked utterly disgusted.

"EW NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAPERVY SENSEI, HOW DARE YOU!! BLEH, THAT'S---OH MY GOD, NO! WHAT THE F--! HOW--I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ANSWER FOR THAT! I'M NOT YOU, YOU FREAKING GAY PORN-WATCHING PANSY! UGH, I CAN'T--I CAN'T TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto left calmly (ushered frantically) out of the lab, while holding one hand to his mouth, trying to keep from throwing up. Kakashi sighed, as he watched the teen boy leave.

"So I guess that's a....maybe?"

**-With Sasuke-**

Onyx eyes stared at the empty corridor stretched out for what seemed like miles. Sasuke had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, while he held a bored expression on his face. He had left Kakashi not long after Neji and Naruto had left to go deal with Shikamaru. Sasuke wanted to go back to his room and lounge there until the mission was over.

This mission was such a waste of his time.

And honestly, the drama that came along with this mission seemed to be more challenging than the Akatsuki themselves. Sasuke would so rather fight off every deadly member of that clan (hands tied behind his back) than go make another "tampon run" in the city. They didn't pay him enough for this job.

Correction: They **couldn't** pay him enough for this job.

Wait, so why was he still here?

Pride?

Strength?

Vulnerabilty?

Sasuke sheaved a hefty sigh. NO **definitely** not that last one.

Maybe it was because, Sasuke knew in the back of his mind that this mission might be the most important one of his career. Maybe not because it was nothing more than just babysitting, but maybe there was some sort of lesson that came along with it. What do they call those things? Morals...fables...

Love?

Wait...what?!

Sasuke shook his head vigorously. What was his mind droning on about? Well, it didn't really matter anyway. He was less than 10 feet away from his room. ANy minute now he would be fast asleep on his mastress where he could kill everyone in his sleep, and at least it would feel real for a little while.

"Hey TenTen...can we talk?" Sasuke heard a soft angellic voice ring out. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. He was right in front of his door by this point, hand on the knob, ready to walk in. But maybe he should stand outside and make sure the air was...safe???

Yeah, that was it!

_'Don't do it Sasuke...'_ He thought to himself.

"Actually, I think I'm the one who needs to do the talking." another voice (obviously TenTen's) stated. The two girls were inside Neji's room, and the door was cracked open slightly. Sasuke was able to stand in front of his door, and listen to their whole conversation...just as long as he stayed quiet enough...

_'You're right in front of the door...walk in...'_

Sasuke smirked and shook his head at his thoughts.

_'Not a chance...'_

**-With Sakura and TenTen (And secretly Sasuke)-**

Sakura had mustered up all of her courage to go talk to TenTen. She knew she owed TenTen a huge apology, and hopefully she could do so on the spot.

"Hey TenTen...can we talk?" Sakura spoke softly, but with purpose. TenTen had her ipod earphones in her ear, but Sakura noticed that the device wasn't even on. TenTen turned her big brown eyes to Sakura and smiled a litttle.

"Actually, I think I'm the one who needs to do the talking." TenTen began. She looked her friend right in her jade orbs before speaking. "Listen, I was way out of line, and I'm sorry. I had no right to bring up your past like that. You've been so strong these past few months, and I guess I was jealous because you always seem to know how to handle things. I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled and forgave TenTen (and vice versa) and they were friends again. TenTen also explained the situation with Ino. After a few fits of giggles, they hunted down Ino so that she and TenTen could make up.

(BTW Sasuke was not spotted during any of this)

"Alright guys, we better all catch some sleep for tomorrow." Ino suggested to the girls after all was at peace with the friends. She stiffled a yawn before flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulders.

Sakura rolled her green eyes. "Even when you;re half asleep you still flip your hair like your famous or something."

"Yeah, Ms. Diva!" TenTen agreed.

Ino just smiled and shrugged. "You know what they say...a diva is a female version of a hustla!"

Sakura and TenTen just shook their heads in disapproval. "Sure...whatever helps ya sleep at night..."

* * *

**Author's Box!**

**Okay I've figured out my problem! I have just recently realized that I put things into waaaaaaay too much detail! I mean I just took a whole chapter to explain twenty insignificant minutes of this story! Ugh I need to learn how to resize my writing! Well please review and vote...if you heart me...which I hope you do!**

**With Muchos Koi,**

**SFOMH**


	26. Invitation Only

**Chapter 26**

**Invitation Only**

**WE GOT INTERNET! Haha yeah, I'm so happy we have the internet now! I'll probably be uploading like at least once a week now. **

**Also I'll be updating chapters 1-10 since there was a summary change.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**-Recap-**

"Alright guys, we better all catch some sleep for tomorrow." Ino suggested to the girls after all was at peace with the friends. She stiffled a yawn before flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulders.

Sakura rolled her green eyes. "Even when you're half asleep you still flip your hair like your famous or something."

"Yeah, Ms. Diva!" TenTen agreed.

Ino just smiled and shrugged. "You know what they say...a diva is a female version of a hustla!"

Sakura and TenTen just shook their heads in disapproval. "Sure...whatever helps ya sleep at night..."

* * *

**-Three Slow Weeks Later-**

"Godzilla…wake…up." A low voice demanded. Sasuke (Sai) glared at the sleeping pink-head named Sakura. Godzilla…that was her new nickname since she always had Godzilla breath in the morning.

Wait, did Sasuke just give a GIRL a NICKNAME?

No…it's not a nickname…just a word that Sasuke calls Sakura in place of her real name.

Definitely, NOT a nickname.

He hated waking her up in the morning…she took too long! Sasuke sighed and whipped some loose strands of hair out of his face. It was six in the morning, and they needed to get downstairs by six fifteen to be in time for breakfast. "Sakura I'm going to count to three."

"Mmmm…no…I'm too tired." Sakura moaned as she shifted positions. She rolled onto her side and smacked a pillow over her head, not wanting to hear Sasuke's voice.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke walked into the bathroom and flicked on the opalescent light. He found a bucket underneath the sink and he, quite sullenly, began to fill it with water from the faucet. He was so sick of waiting on his room mate to get ready. Sasuke checked his reflection in the mirror. Black and yellow shirt, dark jeans, and matching shoes. He was already ready, while his house mate was lounging in her bed dreaming of sailor moon and strawberries. "One…" Sasuke began counting as he watched the bucket fill half-way up with liquid. Sakura moaned again as she wrapped herself in her sheets. "…no…"

Sasuke shut off the faucet and balanced the bucket carefully. He couldn't help but smirk as he held the container in his hands. "Two…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. He stepped out of the bathroom and approached the sleeping Sakura attentively.

"Sai…not in the mood." The girl whined as she pulled the sheets over her head. This boy was really on her back today!

Sasuke just shrugged. '_I tried…'_ he thought to himself. The evil man raised the bucket of ice cold water and smirked. "Three!"

And with that, the cold fluid crashed all over the poor, innocent pink-haired teenager. Water spilt all over Sakura's clothes, bed, and hair.

"AAAAAH WHAT THE HELL, SAI I'M GONN' MURDER YOU! MOTHER FUCKER!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she sprang out of her mattress. Sakura whipped her sopping hair behind her shoulders, and chased after an amused Sasuke until her sides hurt due to the excessive exercise.

'_Boy am I out of shape. I haven't jogged in ages._' Sakura thought as she bent over, hands on her kness, and panted uncontrollably.

The past three weeks had all been the same routine. They got up early in the morning, had breakfast, conversed for a while, and then broke up into gender-based groups. The guys would either disappear to only Kami knows where or go into the forest to train, and the girls strolled out in the garden talking of their adventures in their rooms.

"Come on Godzilla, hurry and get dressed." Sasuke commanded as he leaned against the wall coolly.

"Shut up you retarded fucking jerk." Sakura retorted harshly.

Sasuke looked offended. "Now that hurt, honey….that really hurt."

Sakura blushed at the nickname. How did it go from Godzilla to baby? The worst part was that she kind of liked it. And it killed her because she didn't know anything about this man.

"What's wrong, baby? Do you not like my names for you?" Sasuke inquired in an innocent tone. He crossed over to the other side of the room and stood closely behind Sakura. He slipped his bronze arms around her waist and hovered his lips above the crook of her neck. "Do they make you feel…uncomfortable?" He breathed the last word sexually and smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sai's (Sasuke's) attempts to seduce her. Normally, she would have fainted at these obscene gestures from Sai, but three weeks of these feeble attempts got old fast. She couldn't commit to memory exactly how it all started, but it happened every morning now. He would make an effort to intrigue her with foreplay, she would resist the temptation, and that was that. No one ever spoke of it until the next morning when it all happened again. But what exactly did Sai want from her? I mean, didn't he get tired of the same reaction? Didn't he know that if Sakura hadn't given in already, that it was never going to happen now?

Then it all clicked in Sakura's mind; he wanted to play.

'_Fine…I'll play his silly little game. But too bad he doesn't know just how competitive I am.'_ The pink-headed female thought.

"No, Sai." She whispered seductively as she turned her head so now their lips were only centimeters apart. "In fact, they make me feel…sexy."

Sasuke's eyes grew a centimeter wider as he raised an eyebrow in interest. Well, this definitely wasn't normal protocol, but that was okay. He could get used to this little game, for after all, it'd been quite a while since he had this much fun. Antagonizing the pinkette was rather…intriguing, and it kept him far from bored.

"Aw, what's wrong Sai?" Sakura continued in that same porn star tone. His name rolled off of her tongue so scandalously…despite the fact that it wasn't even his real name…but still. "Don't leave once the party's just begun." She purred as she walked towards him with such a sassy stride, Sasuke couldn't help but be bewildered.

'_So she's finally decided to join the fun, huh?' _Sasuke pondered to himself. _'I'll have to admit, I wasn't expecting her to go all out like this, but I can't let it get to me. She's not gonna beat me at my own game.' _

"Please, Sakura, you should know by now…a party ain't a party unless I'm there." He stated.

She was now standing in front of Sai with a sultry look on her face and one hand on her hip. With her other arm, she grabbed Sai's wrist and placed the hand right on the top of her apple bottom "Shut up and tell me I'm pretty." She demanded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked coolly. Inside though, his hormones were raging and it took all of his will power to control himself.

"You look like a constipated giraffe and feeling you're ass is like feeling a pile of mashed potatoes…you should definitely watch the carbs." And with that, Sasuke strolled out of the room, victorious and triumphant as ever. Sakura however, was on the verge of ripping out Sasuke's Adam's apple and shoving it up unknown places.

"Effing Sai…"

**-In the Banquet Room-**

"Good morning, teme!" The usual greeting from Naruto reverberated off the walls and sounded in Sasuke's ears.

"Dobe." Was the familiar reply.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked with his book completely out of sight for the first time during the whole mission. "I have something quite important to share and it requires all of you to be present."

Sasuke shrugged a masculine shoulder. "Beats me."

Kakashi sighed. "Look Sai," He began, making sure to use the fake name as the girls were only a mere five feet away, chatting at the table. "If you want this mission to be a success, you have got to be more compatible. You must know what your partner is doing at all times. If you don't play your cards right, the Akatsuki will have Sakura in an instant, and we might not be able to get her back. You almost lost her, you know, and now the enemy knows what we're capable of. You've already jeopardized the mission once…you're walkin' on thin ice here."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You better. Or else you'll be off this case faster than KeKe can scarf down that last bowl of ramen. Do you hear me Uchiha?"

"Loud and clear."

Kakashi clapped his hands together and the once stolid expression evaporated into a gleeful one. "Well then, let's get everything in place so by the time Sakura gets here, we'll be ready to eat."

As if on cue, Sakura Haruno strutted into the dining room with a soft smile on her face. Her hair was still a bit damp, but the wet look worked for Sakura. She wore an orange tee with tan writing on it and skinny jeans tucked into her tan Uggs. "Sorry I'm late guys, but _someone_ thought it would be just hilarious to throw ice cold water on me while I was asleep!" The pinkette cut her eyes at Sai who chuckled in amusement.

"Well, you still would have been on time if you hadn't tried, and failed might I add, to get me out of my pants." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto spit out his breakfast ramen.

Hinata choked on her water.

"Sakura, you _what _now?" TenTen implored.

"Sai don't you dare try to pin this all on me!" Began Sakura in a furious manner. "After all your waist hugging and neck kissing!"

Shikamaru gagged on his toast.

Ino coughed up her eggs.

"And my hand just magically moved itself to the center of you're ass then, huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?" Naruto yelped gazing at Sasuke. "KAPERVY SENSEI, CAN YOU STOP THE MADNESS?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up. "Sai, Sakura…please take your seats. We have a lot to go over this morning and for once, I'd like to get through a breakfast without your bickering or glaring contests."

"Tch, like she ever wins those anyway." Sasuke murmured.

"Sai…enough!"

"Tsk. Whatever."

About thirty minutes later, when everyone was finished with their meal, Kakashi stood at the head of the table with a piece of parchment in one hand.

"Alright look, kids: we just got word about some party going down in a couple weeks at this club in South Shores. The Host: Uramihcoro."

"Never heard of him." Neji interrupted.

"Ah, but you have, Luis. Check out his name spelled backwards." And Kakashi began writing the name on a piece of paper. He held it up to reveal, none other than, Orochimaru.

Sasuke scoffed and said sarcastically, "What a genius."

"Okay, so you think this is an Akatsuki party?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi set down the paper. "Well, that's what I assumed at first. But then I got to thinking, 'this was way too easy for it to be some innocent party.' It must be a trap to lure you girls in."

"So we're _not _going to the party?" Ino inquired.

"Oh no, we're going." Kakashi answered. "Just not as ourselves."

"What?" Everyone replied simultaneously.

Kakashi chuckled. "You'll see."

-**An Hour Later**-

Nothing more was said about the upcoming mixer. Everyone trusted Kakashi, which was kind of scary, so they didn't pester him anymore about it. In reality, the girls were actually pretty excited to get out of the mansion for a while, even if it did mean risking their lives. The boys on the other hand, thought parties were useless, annoying wastes of money, but it came with the job, so they didn't complain.

Presently, the group was divided upon gender just like it was every morning in the Agu household. The females sauntered along the rows of olive colored plants, as they talked about the same things they talked about everyday.

"So how are things with you and Hulio?" Was regularly the first questioned asked of Ino.

Ino and Hulio were obviously together now and things were going well. They showed very little displays of affection though, for Kakashi was still on edge about the whole relationship. Only when they were in their room and were sure Kakashi was not watching the video monitors, did Ino and Hulio ever act like a couple. No one was really sure what those two did behind closed doors, but as long as they were happy, it didn't really matter.

"Good, I guess. He keeps calling me troublesome though…which we all know is a damn lie!" Ino replied.

"So have you figured out what you're going to do about Kiba yet?" Sakura asked. Ino already had a boyfriend back home, so the girls were pretty surprised when they found out about the whole Ino, Hulio thing.

Ino sighed. "I guess I'm just going to have to break it to him when I get back. I mean, he's got to find out sooner or later. I'm just not sure how to let him down easy, though. Ugh, it's hard being this irresistible! Why can't I be ugly like Karin? That would make my life SO much easier."

Sakura and TenTen rolled their eyes. Ino didn't let this go unnoticed. "Psh, oh please TenTen! Your just jealous because you wish you could tell _your_ room mate how you really feel!"

TenTen instantly reddened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

This time, it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh come on, Tennie. I see that look you get on your face whenever he walks into a room. And the faint blush you get on your cheeks, kinda like the one you have now that you're failing to hide, whenever he even slightly touches you. You're head over heels TenTen…admit it."

"Yeah, she's kinda right." Sakura agreed.

"Well, look who's talking miss 'I tried to have sex with my room mate this morning!'" TenTen pointed out, cleverly changing the subject.

Ino giggled. "Yeah, forehead, what was that all about, anyway?"

Sakura sighed in frustration. "Oh, forget it, you guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"S-sure we would, Sak." Hinata chimed in.

"Well, it's just…Sai's a completely different person when he's around me. I know it sounds unbelievable, but he is. He's a lot more arrogant and cocky, but he's fun to be around. It's the craziest thing, 'cause I just met Sai, but I feel like I already know him."

Ino smiled at her friend. "That's not crazy, Sak—

That's love."

-**With Sasuke-**

The arrogant basterd was currently driving around town, with no where to go. He thought about going to the store to get some more tomatoes, despite the fact that there were already three dozen at the house, but he decided against it since he knew nothing about vegetable shopping. Or was it fruit shopping?

Tomatoes are fucking weird.

Then, Sasuke thought about going to pick up a DVD at CockBuster (ahaha) but let's face it…Sasuke hated movies. The whole point of watching someone else's problems on TV never appealed to him.

So he settled on pulling into a high-fashion shopping center, and just sitting in the car until he felt he needed to go back to the hell hole. He was parked in front of a Jared jewelry store with fiancés bustling about inside trying to decide on the perfect ring.

Marriage was stupid.

Sasuke looked in the back seat for something to occupy him. There was a basketball, an empty soda can, some forgotten school papers, and his spy kit he'd thrown in here the first night he'd gotten it. Sasuke looked at the metallic briefcase for a second before obtaining it, and placing it upon his lap in the driver's seat.

The first thing that caught his eye was the manila envelope he'd never looked at. He dumped out the contents and came in contact with some photos of Sakura and all her information. The most recent photograph was her sitting on a boulder by the beach with a crème sunhat on, the peace sign up, and her tongue sticking out of her mouth like an adolescent.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics. She was so…appealing, in the oddest way. The past three weeks with her had been somewhat bearable, he wasn't afraid to admit it…well to himself anyway. No one else would ever hear the thoughts that ran through his head all day.

No, he was too good for that.

But, still he couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if the two were...you know…dati—

'_Oh, shit dude, snap out of it. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really falling for this chick? No, way…you are stronger than this feeling…control yourself!" _

But the sad truth was that he wasn't stronger and he couldn't help it.

Then, the craziest idea hit Sasuke right in the nuts! In one swift motion, Sasuke was out of the car and in the Jared Jewelry Store.

Inside, rows of expensive jewels displayed in glass cases, filled the area of the store. Clerks dressed in formal black suits hustled about, trying to convince couples to buy the more expensive ring. Sasuke was a tad dumbfounded at first for he had never been inside a jewelry store, but an employee soon went up to him, asking for assistance.

"May I help you sir?" A young man asked in a helpful tone. He wore a classy Calvin Klein suit, ebony dress shoes, and a perfect wide smile plastered on his face. He was clean shaven and almost as handsome as Sasuke which sort of ticked him off.

"Hn. Yeah, what have you got?" Sasuke asked in a bored manner.

"Are you on a budget?"

Sasuke gestured toward the Rolex watch clipped firmly to his wrist. "Does it _look_ like I'm on a budget?"

The worker chuckled. "Right, this way sir."

The man led Sasuke to an unsupervised glass case. The light reflected off the opalescent jewels in a dazzling conduct. Rings, bracelets, and necklaces were modeled stylistically in every color ranging from scarlet to cerulean, jade to amethyst.

"See anything you like?" The man inquired skeptically of Sasuke.

"Not re—" Sasuke began. And that's when he saw it.

The one of a kind necklace.

"I'll take that one." Sasuke pointed out the desired charms.

"But, sir…it's fifteen thousand dollars!"

"I said, I'll take it."

"Very well, then."

**-With Naruto and Hinata-**

"My life sucks!" Naruto said to himself as he paced around the perimeter of the residence. He walked slowly and steadily trying to kill as much time as he could. He didn't want to return to his room where his peaceful room mate dwelled in innocence. He didn't want to lie awake thinking about her graceful smile or stunning eyes.

He didn't want to fall in love.

Love…was that even the right word? I mean, you could say that Naruto 'loved' a lot of things (training, ramen, anything orange), but he was certain this was a different kind of love. He never got butterflies in his stomach when he saw a bowl of ramen. He never got nervous around training time. These things only happened when he was with one specific person.

Hinata.

"UGH!" Naruto groaned as he flopped down on the emerald grass. He threw his canister askew and huffed an irritated sigh. He was confused and annoyed that everything was just happening too fast. The past few weeks with Hinata were amazing. They just sat in their room and talked. It was nice just talking for a change. She opened up to him a lot more than he thought she would, and he felt honored that he was the person she shared her thoughts with.

He also felt ashamed though, for he knew so much about Hinata, but she knew so little about him. It pained him that he couldn't be honest with her…she didn't even know his name! Naruto thought about telling her the truth, the whole shebang, but he knew it would endanger the mission and that's what he was there for. He wasn't there to fall in love with a stranger…he was there to protect her.

You have to be cruel to be kind.

Suddenly, the bushes nearest Naruto rustled and shook. The blonde knew it must be someone from the house so, quickly, he issued himself in a push-up position just in case it was one of the guys coming to check if he was training. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a short, pearl-eyed female emerge through an opening in the vegetation.

"NINETY-NINE!" Naruto lied as he did a push-up.

"UGH, ONE HUNDRED!" Naruto collapsed on the ground and wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "Oi, Hinata…I had no idea you were standing there! Sorry I was just in the middle of my training…I don't know if you heard, but I did a hundred. That's 'cause I'mma stud."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Impressive." She didn't stutter that much whenever she was with Naruto. Hinata didn't know why, but he made her feel more confident.

"Yeah, I could've done more, but that was just my warm-up"

"I see."

"Ha-ha, yeah, so anyway…what's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about that party we're supposed to be going to." The girl sat down next to Naruto who was propped up on his elbows, staring at Hinata intently.

Today, she wore a dainty yellow baby doll top, with capris and flip flops. A golden butterfly clip held her bangs out of her face. The sunlight illuminated her pale face stunningly and Naruto cursed Kami for not making the whole 'falling in love thing' any easier.

"Sure, Hinata…anything for you."

That came out way cheesier than Naruto wanted.

Hinata blushed slightly, but was flattered overall. "Uhm…I just don't understand what the point of going is if it's a trap. I'm actually enjoying myself here, and I've honestly never been this happy for awhile. I don't want that all to go away if…you know…something…'happens'"

Naruto knew where she was going with this, but he couldn't bring himself to that conclusion. Naruto would risk his life to save hers…that was his job. Did she not trust him?

"Hinata, don't worry. Kakashi would never do anything too risky especially if someone's life is at stake. If we're going to this party, he must either think it's not dangerous, or he has some humungo plan to initiate."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Positive."

"If you're wrong?"

"I will personally give you all of my ramen for a year."

"And your car."

"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY, DUDE!"

"I thought you were positive."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT WHAT THE F-! Oh, wait, you mean about the party…"

Hinata chuckled and shook her head. She stood up and wiped the imaginary dust off her pants before turning around and walking back home. Unfortunately, Naruto's canister stood in the way of Hinata's freedom.

"Gah!" the teenager yelped as she tripped over the container and lost her balance. Quick as a flash, Naruto was off the ground, arms out, ready to catch the damsel in distress. She fell perfectly in his arms, eyes shut tight as if expecting the hurt to come any time now. When it didn't arrive, Hinata opened her eyes to see a grinning, whiskered male silhouette bending over her with a triumphant look plastered on his goofy, but handsome features.

"You're clumsy." Was all that was spoken from the blondes lips.

"I know it." Hinata sighed still sprawled out in her secret crush's arms. She blushed from the contact, and tried to look away, but it was no use. Naruto saw the reaction and smiled to himself. She had to like him back, she just had to!

He began walking towards the abode still carrying Hinata bridal style.

"Um, you can put me down now, KeKe."

"Who? Oh, yeah, me. Um, I could…but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Cause what kind of ANBU member would I be if I let you walk ALL the way back home with all of these safety hazards in the way? I mean you could trip on the grass, or get attacked by a squirrel, or fall into the pool! It's a miracle you even made it over the first time! Boy, I tell ya…"

Hinata giggled. "Thank you KeKe-kun"

Naruto looked down at Hinata and smiled at the newly-added suffix.

"Don't worry Hinata…anytime you fall, I will always be there to catch you."

But something, deep in the pit of Naruto's stomach, didn't feel right.

* * *

**Author's Box! :D! (PLEASE READ THIS ONE)!**

**Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far! Well, I was trying to make my chapters longer so that way you guys will be satisfied!**

**I'm sorry if the character groupings are starting to feel rushed! I just kinda want to finish this story cause there's a whole lot of nothing going on. Remember, this is my first fanfic and I'm trying my best here! The next chapter I think will be pretty funny but I'm not giving anything away! You will just have to see for yourself! **

**I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER! Okay, so in the last chapter, Shikamaru and Ino yell "Naruto" instead of "KeKe" Sorry guys! I keep forgetting to use fake names! Also, yeah I forgot that I gave Ino a boyfriend already and I'm sorry you didn't hear more about it until this chapter. I strongly thank ShikaIno1 for reviewing my mistakes! Where would I be without you? **

**Okay, as some of you may have noticed, the choice "Moving On" has been taken out of the poll. I'm sorry you guys, it's just the summary for that story was so bland and typical that it literally bores me to death just thinking about it. I'm sure there are so many stories just like it that are way better too. **

**But, the GOOD news is, I've decided to make it up to you! I have a new idea for another NaruSaku story that will be TEN TIMES BETTER than the original.**

**Well, it's not really MY idea because it's based on the movie Love Don't Cost A Thing, but still. I will post the summary on my profile and add the choice to the poll! I will also be adding a few more one-shot choices so check 'em out!**

**In other poll news, make sure you guys vote because I've decided that once One World and My Better Half are finished, I will hold a special poll for only TWO WEEKS that has the winning four choices. Everyone will be allowed to vote AGAIN and this time you can vote on TWO stories. So the winning story will be written first, and the runner-up will be written second :D Kay guys?**

**Well, that just about does it. Sorry, I just wanted to clear some things up with you guys. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week or two. I have my cheerleading tryouts (SCARY) this week so I might not get to it till next week. Wish me luck, guys and I thank you all for sticking with me and my 18 month old story D:**

**Forever yours,**

**SFOMH**


End file.
